Learning To Trust
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: When Sheamus meets Jasmine, the Quiet and Reserved sister of Adam 'Edge' Copeland, He is fascinated by her. Can he break down her walls and help her Love and Trust again? Read to find out! *RE-POSTED* Sheamus/OC- Please vote on the poll on my profile for this story! :) *ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OC– Jasmine

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Stephen (Sheamus) walked backstage after a gruelling match with Ziggler, he had to hand it to Ziggler, he was a tough fella. He took the bottle of water and towel being offered to him, and made his way towards his dressing room. He looked towards the entrance and His eyebrows rose as he saw a Girl with Curly blonde hair, standing by Gorilla, messing around with the Titantron Videos. His curiosities got the better of him and he made to move towards her. She had a headset on, and she seemed to be talking rapidly into it.

"Are you sure you should be doing that, Lass?" He asked, walking up to her. The girl turned around and met the Irishman's curious blue eyes.

"Yeah, It's my job" she answered, her hands moving to her hips in a defensive stance. She didn't care if he was a wrestler, he didn't have the right to question her. She didn't know why she had a feeling he would attack her, she knew all about his famous temper. She was comforted by the fact that her brother and friends were around tonight, just knowing that made her feel a little safer. She spotted Hunter (Triple H) up ahead and she relaxed completely, knowing she had some sort of backup in case something happened.

"I'm-"he began to introduce himself but the girl cut him off.

"I know who you are. You're Sheamus, you and my Brother had some sort of rivalry" she answered.

"Who's your brother? I've had a lot of rivalries" he answered, a smirk coming to his lips. She narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the screen she pulled up a video and gestured for the man to watch.

Edge's entrance video began to play on the screen, and Stephen pieced the puzzle together, his brows furrowing.

"You're Edge's sister?" He asked, turning his attention to the girl. She nodded and held out her hand.

"Jasmine Copeland" She said, a smirk rising to her own lips. He took it and smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine Copeland" He said, smiling down at her. She stiffened and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have work to do. It was nice to meet you" she said, offhandedly, before turning back to the station and pressing various buttons. He walked away, glancing back at her before making his way to his dressing room and sitting down.

He was confused, he'd never seen this girl before, and he guessed she's been working over at Raw, but then again, he never pays attention to the people who play the entrances. Randy walked in then, after having an interview. He took a look at his friend, his features becoming confused.

"Ste… you alright?" Randy asked, taking a healthy drink of Water.

"Did you know Adam had a sister?" he asked suddenly, catching Randy off guard.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's a good friend of mine" Randy said, grabbing his bag and rummaging through it.

"How long's she been here? I've never seen her" Stephen said, standing up and grabbing his own bag, his fingers deftly opening it.

"A couple years maybe? She came a few years after Adam and Jason debuted, Her and Adam are twins, by the way, Adam's 3 minutes older. She's fit in really well here, she's friends with almost everyone" The Viper explained, pulling out his clothing. Stephen nodded, but none of that explained how she'd turned away abruptly from him.

He shook the thoughts from his head, it wasn't his business anyway, but he couldn't help but want to know more about the mysterious Jasmine Copeland.

.

.

Jasmine sighed as she pulled her headset from her hair and set it down, before stooping down and grabbing her bag. She pushed the hair from her face, not realising she was mimicking her brother. She walked away and passed the Divas locker room. Nattie (Natalya) walked out with Layla and gave her a smile.

"Hey Sweetie" Nattie said, pulling the girl into a hug, Layla doing the same before Celeste (Kaitlyn) joined the trio. Jasmine smiled and hugged each girl in turn. Her smile turned to a frown as The Bella Twins walked out and gave the three dirty looks before strutting away.

"You ready to leave, Jasmine? Adam said we could give you a ride since he's staying here for a while and catching a ride with Jason (Christian)" Nattie said, returning her attention back to the girl. Jas nodded and smiled at her friend just as Rosa waltzed out of the locker room. She gave Jasmine a smile before walking off with Živilė (Aksana). The foursome began to walk towards the parking lot, before Adam stopped them, needing to speak with his sister.

"Jas, got a sec?" he asked. She turned to her friend, who gave her a smile and walked away to give the twins some space.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Just checking up on you, just seeing if you're alright" He said, pulling away but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking up on me, dude" she said, smacking his shoulder playfully. Adam smiled, but his eyes were determined. With everything Jasmine had been through, there was no way he wasn't going to stop checking up on his sister.

"I know but it's a habit" He answered, pushing his own hair out of his eyes. Jas chuckled and mocked punched her brother.

"I know that. Listen, I'm fine, but if anything happens which it won't, you and Jay will be my first call, okay?" she said, pulling out her IPhone for proof. Adam chuckled, and kissed his sister's forehead, just as Jason walked up and grinned at the pair. Jason had practically become a brother to Jasmine since the three of them grew up together, so he didn't hesitate in pulling her in for an embrace. She pulled away and grinned up at the men, and bided them goodbye. She skipped over to her friends and they made their way to the parking lot and piled into the rental, ready to go back to the hotel and retire to their rooms for the night.

When she and her friends got to the 23rd floor, she hugged the girls' goodbye and went into the room in the middle of Layla's and Celeste's, she chuckled to herself that Nattie's room was across from theirs. She'd definitely come back to this hotel the next time they were in Atlanta.

She fell onto her bed, pulling her hair into a bun and securing it with a ribbon; she frowned as her phone began to ring with unanswered texts. She grabbed it and saw that Adam had text her.

"_Don't get mad, Just checking in and I wanted to say goodnight. Night, Little Sister- A"_ she chuckled and rolled her eyes. She quickly texted a reply, so he couldn't complain.

"_Dude, I'm fine, stop worrying. Goodnight to you too- J"_ when it had sent, she turned her phone off and cuddled under the covers, her eyes slipping shut.

.

.

Stephen sighed as he opened the door to his hotel room, feeling thankful that he could sit down and rest before he had to travel with the roster to California. He placed his bag and his phone down before looking around the room with interest. He knew that Hunter and Vince had secured the entire 23rd floor for the superstars and Divas; He also knew that Adam and Jasmine must have rooms on this floor since Vince wouldn't have them separated from the rest of the company. He scrubbed his hand over his face, sighing as his thoughts travelled to Jasmine again.

He didn't know why he kept thinking about her, he barely knew her, but maybe, just maybe, he wanted to.

* * *

A/N- Hey Everyone, I've just got my laptop back, and I decided to delete and repost this story as I wanted to make a few changes, I Hope you like! Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine woke up the next morning to her alarm blaring Fall Out Boy's newest single 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark'. With a smile, she leapt out of bed and began humming along. She went to sort herself out as they were traveling to California today and she didn't want to be late. When she was dressed, there was a knock at the door and Jasmine skipped over to answer it, a smile gracing her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey, C" she said, hugging the two-toned divas champion.

"'Sup, J" she answered, walking into the room and sinking down onto the bed. She watched as Jasmine practically danced around the room to the music playing from her IPod alarm. Jasmine hurriedly packed her bag, and smiled when she was finally ready.

"What's this?" Celeste asked, noticing a Manuscript on Jasmine's bedside table.

"Oh, That's Adam's first draft for a book he wants to write. He used to keep Journals and WWE want him to put them into book form, so right now I'm his proof-reader" Jasmine joked, picking it up and skimming through it.

"I want to read it" Celeste said, Jasmine smirked and handed it to the Girl.

"Have at it" she answered, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. Celeste opened it up and began reading, her eyes curious. There was another knock at the door and Jasmine frowned.

"It's open!" she called, the door opened and Nattie and Layla walked in, pulling their luggage behind them, since the 4 girls were traveling together to the next show.

"Hey Girls" Nat said, tossing her luggage down and sinking down next to Celeste, her eyes going straight to the script currently in Celeste's hands. Jas turned to Layla, concerned that her usually chipper friend was unusually quiet.

"Lay?" she asked, frowning when the British Beauty didn't reply. Jasmine turned to Nat with a questioning glance. "What's wrong with our Lay?"

"She's tired, she didn't go to sleep until about 3am" Nat answered, her eyes rising to meet Jasmine's concerned ones.

"I'm fine" Layla answered, yawning and rubbing her eyes. The girls laughed at her sleepy voice as Adam knocked and entered.

"Dude! Haven't you heard of waiting?" Jasmine complained of her impatient brother. Adam looked thoughtful for a second but then shook his head.

"Nope!" he answered cheerfully, "Anyway, we're leaving now so you might need to hurry." He flashed the girls a friendly smile before leaving the room to find Beth. Adam's words finally sunk in, causing the girls to go into a major panic as they gathered their things and hurried down to check out and meet the rest of the roster in the parking lot.

.

.

Stephen winced at the sun caught his eyes, momentarily blinding him, as he waited with Randy and John as the rest of the Superstars and Divas, apart from Kofi and Phil (Who insisted on being called Punk outside of the ring too) who had their own tour bus, gathered in the parking lot to travel to California. He loved his job, but the early wakeup call was slowly starting to kill him, he was sure of it. He looked towards the entrance, in a hurry to set off and make it to California early so he might have a chance at some more sleep and saw Adam, Jason and Beth (Who travelled with the show to support and spend time with their friends) emerge, with Layla, Nattie, Celeste and Jasmine a few minutes behind them. Stephen couldn't help but smile as he watched Jasmine laugh at something Layla had said to the group. Jasmine smiled at the girls before walking towards them,

"Hey Randy, Hey John" she said, hugging each of the men before turning and smiling at the Irishman,

"Hey Stephen" she said with a smile before crossing over to her friends. The Irishman caught sight of the look that Adam flashed him from across the parking lot as he hugged his sister tightly. From that scene, Stephen could tell how close the Twins actually were.

"Stephen" John said, waving his hand across his face, trying to snap him out of his trance. Stephen blinked and a light blush rose on his pale skin as he saw the identical smirks his friends were wearing.

"Sorry, Fella. You were saying?" Stephen said, returning his attention to his friend. He didn't miss the amused look that Randy and John shared, causing him to shove the both of them, "Let's get going" he snapped before walking towards the rental they had reserved. Randy and John Laughed and winked at each other before following their friend to the car.

.

.

.

Jasmine looked over at the Irishman standing with her friends as she waited for Layla to place her luggage in the car's trunk. She noticed how pale he was in comparison to Randy and John and it made her smile. Stephen was obviously proud to be that different from his fellow wrestlers. She turned away and waved at her Brother, Jason and Beth as the trio got into the car and followed Hunter and Stephanie's car. She slid into the passenger seat as Nat took the wheel, leaving Celeste and Layla to take the backseats. To their credit, they didn't complain, they took it with grace.

"Got the road mix, J?" Celeste piped up from the backseat. Jas turned to grin at her friend as she pulled out a mix cd that she burned a while ago. She placed it in the cd player, and turned the volume up high just as Angel And Airwaves' began to blast from the speakers. The four girls grinned at each other as the song's lyrics began to swim around the car.

Jasmine turned the volume down once the song had ended and Rev Theory's 'Voices' began to play. She noticed that Celeste and Layla had fallen asleep and chuckled. She turned to look out the window at the passing scenes as they made way towards California. To pass the time, she pulled Adam's manuscript out of her bag and began to read it properly, even though she had been there for almost all of it, she still wanted to see what it was like for Adam. Her thoughts were clouded by those of the WWE's resident Irishman. She didn't know why she kept thinking about him, it was like she was drawn, fascinated about him, but she didn't understand why or how, considering they've only had one conversation. She knew all about him of course, how he'd debuted from ECW and quickly made a name for himself by capturing the WWE championship and taking out her good friend, Hunter, with a steel pipe. Thinking about that made Jasmine shiver, she could see how ruthless he was, and she decided to stay safe and play it cool with him, but also keeping her distance too. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of that Irish temper.

She blinked as Nat pulled up at the Hotel that the roster would be staying in before heading to the Arena later that night to prepare for the show. She turned around and tried to wake the sleeping Divas. When she didn't, Nat gave her a grin as she grabbed two empty water bottles and chuckled them at the two toned Diva, waking her up.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot!" Celeste said, sarcastically, laughing at her friends, trying to drag Layla from the car, since she refused to wake up. Jasmine laughed and grabbed her luggage from the trunk, and tossed Nat her things. They quickly made their way to the front desks and got their room numbers, getting lost in the rush of commotion. They got ready quickly and headed for the arena.

.

.

Stephen made his way to Matt Striker since he was giving him an interview. As he answered the questions, he spotted Jasmine hanging around the entrance with Punk. He watched as she turned towards Punk with a grin and pointed at something through the curtain. He didn't know why he felt jealous of Punk, it wasn't like he was fascinated with this girl, and he barely knew her, only the minimum that Randy had told him. He couldn't help himself. It seemed like lately his thoughts always went to her.

He just didn't understand it. Why was she able to get to him like no other woman had before? He thanked Matt and walked towards The Soundboard where Jasmine was standing. He turned and smiled at her as she glanced up at the visitor.

She pressed a few buttons and took off Barrett's video and cued his up, with a nod.

"Okay, you're ready" she said to him, a slight smile on her face as she regarded the Irishman towering over her form. The smile he gave her made her stomach flutter.

"Thank you, Lass" he said, his smile growing as an adorable blush covered her cheeks. He nodded towards her and she began to play his video, her fingers hovering over the stop button. He walked out to the deafening cheers of the crowd, completely focused and ready.

.

.

.

Jasmine had to hand it to Barrett, he was one hell of a fighter, but he wasn't a match for the Irishman. She watched the match closely, wanting to know if he was as good as people said he was.

The people were right, he was.

It was an easy victory for the Celtic warrior as he laid down Barrett for the pin successfully. Jasmine pressed play for his music and watched as he celebrated with the fans.

Adam walked up to the entrance and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. She grinned up at him as their attention turned back to the monitor

"He's good, huh?" he said, looking from his friend down to the girl.

"Yeah, He is… Better than I expected" she answered, turning off the video as the man came backstage, smiling at his friends as they congratulated him.

He looked at Jasmine, as Randy moved towards him and patted his back before heading out for his match against Del Rio. He noticed how she blushed and looked away, whenever his eyes caught hers. She silently scolded herself for reacting like that in front of the Irishman, but she couldn't help it.

She didn't understand why she seemed so fascinated by this man.

He didn't understand why he seemed so fascinated by this woman.

Maybe in time they would.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading, please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OC- Jasmine.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine walked around the arena, her headphones firmly in her ears. Listening to her music always seemed to calm her down and reassure her somehow that everything was going to be fine. She was so lost with the music that she didn't realise were she was walking. She collided with someone and they both fell.

"I am so sorry" she said, jumping to her feet and yanking her headphones from her ears.

"It's alright, Lass. No harm done. Are you alright?" came that familiar voice. She looked up and saw none other than the Celtic Warrior looking down at her. she turned away, warning bells sounding in her mind. It was something she'd never been able to control.

"I'm fine. I-I have to go" she whispered and she took off. She didn't stop running until she made it to Celeste's locker room, trembling and gasping. The two toned diva opened the door and took action when she saw her friend.

"Jasmine? Jas, what happened? Come on" she soothed, ushering the girl into her room and closing the door. She steered Jasmine to the couch and wrapped her arms around her friend, trying her best to soothe her, while her mind raced with thoughts. Jasmine sobbed against Celeste's shoulder, trying to calm herself down but to no avail.

.

.

Stephen stood there, completely rocked to his core as he watched the girl run from him as if her life depended on it. He didn't understand, he only asked her if she was okay. He swore that he saw tears in the girl's eyes as she turned away from him. With a sigh and an angry growl, he turned away and headed towards the GM's office to request a match with Jake Hager (Jack Swagger). He could do with facing that prejudiced idiot tonight. As he walked towards Booker's Office, he couldn't help but think of Jasmine again. He couldn't help but remember the urge he felt to take her into his arms and hold her until she stopped crying. As he walked around to Booker T's office, he saw Adam, Jason and Hunter walking up ahead, talking about something, the three of them clearly concerned about something.

The three men paid Stephen no heed as they hurriedly passed him, walking towards the locker rooms. Stephen turned around, his eyes concerned as he watch the men storm towards their destination. He wanted to follow them, judging by the worry in Adam's eyes, he guessed it was something to do with Jasmine.

He shrugged and turned towards Booker's office and knocked on the door, ready to get his match set for tonight. He tried to push Jasmine from his mind, forcing himself to focus on tonight.

"Come in!" Booker shouted, and the Irishman entered the room. Booker smiled at Stephen and gestured to a chair opposite his desk.

"What's the deal, man?" he asked in the usual way.

"I'd like a chance to shut Hager up tonight, Book" Stephen said, getting straight to the point. Booker smiled and nodded.

"You got it" he said, grinning at the Former World Champion. Stephen smiled and left the office, feeling determined to get Hager to shut his mouth once and for all. He decided to talk to Jasmine next time he saw her, just to make sure she was okay. With that in mind, he went to prepare for his match against the so-called 'All American-American'.

.

.

Adam, Jason and Hunter walked towards The Divas Champion's locker room after being called by Celeste. They walked in and were greeted by the sight of Jasmine sobbing and Celeste trying to calm her down. Adam wasted no time in crossing over to the couch and pulling his sister into his arms and against his chest protectively. Hunter asked Celeste for the story and she filled him in, leaving the men confused and concerned for the young girl. Adam looked at his sister and he realised he needed to speak to her,

"Could you all give Jasmine and I a moment, please?" he requested. The others didn't argue and left the room after one last worried glance at the girl. Adam looked at his sister and sighed as he pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.

"What happened?" he asked gently, his eyes concerned, his mind in turmoil.

"I… I freaked out. Ever since I'm near Stephen, I'm just reminded of _him_. I can't help it" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the crying. Adam nodded, he understood exactly.

"Jas…. _He_ is gone, okay? He can't hurt you anymore" Adam said, brushing the hair away from his sister's cheeks. He didn't dare say _his_ name, Jasmine would never forgive him. He hated this, he hated feeling so powerless.

"I know he can't hurt me physically anymore, but that doesn't stop him from hurting my mind!" she choked out, her hands moving to twist in her hair and let out a painful sob.

Adam tightened his hold on his sister as she sobbed into his chest. Jasmine gripped at her brother as if her life depended on it. She didn't understand, she was supposed to be _over_ this, she was supposed to be over something that happened in high school.

"Jasmine, Jasmine… listen to me. _He_ is gone; _he_ is never going to be near you again. You need to get over this, one step at a time. I'm here; Jason's here, Celeste, Nat, and Layla are here for you. We're all here for you; practically the whole roster is here for you. We are your family, Jas. We've got your back," Adam said, rubbing his sister's back, in an effort to soothe her. Jasmine sniffled against her brother's chest and sighed. She knew her brother was right. Since she'd been working in the WWE, the people around her had slowly become her family; she now had numerous Brothers and Sisters. She felt safe and secure around these people, she wasn't going to let the memory of her high school experience with _him_ change her or ruin the times she had ahead of her with the company and her friends. She sat up in her brother's arms and nodded.

"You're right. Being around all of these people, I have never felt safer in my life. I'm going to be okay, it's just going to take a while" she said, trying to convince herself more than her brother. Adam smiled and hugged her tightly to him, he was proud of his sister. Adam also made a mental note to call their mom; maybe bringing them along for a few shows might make Jasmine feel better.

Jasmine got up and let Celeste, Jason and Hunter back in the room and was greeted by a hug from Divas Champ.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you, so are Layla and Nat. We're always here for you" she whispered into Jasmine's ear as they embraced. Jasmine smiled and she had to blink back a tear as she smiled at the support being shown to her.

"Thank you, C" she said, heartfelt and grateful for the support and strength that was being given to her. Jason embraced her next, tears filing his own eyes as he knew exactly what was wrong with Jasmine at that moment.

"I'm always here for you, Jas. You know that you can always come to me if you need anything" he said, kissing her hair as she sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, buddy" she whispered, meaning it. She pulled away from Jason and looked up at the man she considered a father figure, Hunter. He smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"My Support for you goes without saying, Jas. Anytime you need me. I'm always here." he said, hugging her and ruffling her hair playfully. She giggled and swatted at him. She was grateful she had gotten to known Hunter, she was glad that he and her brother were close. Practically Family. She winked at him and Adam, who nodded and winked back. Celeste looked between the trio, knowing there was something there but deciding not to comment on it right now.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that some more of her friends had gathered in the doorway: Layla, Nat, Punk, Kofi, Randy, Matt (Zack) John, Rey, AJ and Stephanie. She smiled and motioned for them to come into the room. AJ skipped in first, pulling her arms around Jasmine for a minute before Layla and Nattie did the same, each girl showing unwavering support to their friend. She smiled, thanking each girl in turn before getting pulled into Punk's arms.

"Ah, Little Munchkin. Don't be sad, Punk's here, and as always, he has your back" he said, making her laugh and shake her head at her friend.

"Thanks Man" she said, pulling away and embracing John.

"Never give up, Jasmine" he said to her, holding her close before letting her go. She smiled and nodded at him, taking his words to heart. She hugged Kofi, Randy, Rey and Matt, thanking them for their support before embracing Stephanie tightly.

"You always have a home here, Jasmine. We're a family, we're your family and we're very proud to be" Stephanie whispered, hugging the girl before pulling away,

"Thank you, Stephanie. Thank you all of you. Your support means the world to me. I love you guys" Jasmine said, wiping her tears and moving back to Adam's side, where he draped an arm around her shoulder.

The superstars and divas alike grinned at the girl they considered a true part of their family.

"John's right, Jasmine" Adam said, gesturing towards John. "Never give up. But if you do, you have all of us here to catch you and get you back on your feet" she turned and embraced her brother once more.

They were truly a family, and a family sticks together.

No matter what happens.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it, please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs- Jasmine and Amelia.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine sat in Celeste's locker room with AJ, Nat and Layla, watching the show from the monitor. Adam had gone, only when Jasmine swore to call him if something happened. She smiled as her phone went off with another message from her friends. So far she'd had about 50 messages from the people that didn't join the emotional support fest a few hours ago, as they were either having a match or wasn't at the show. She smiled as she texted Beth back. Jasmine was still overwhelmed from all the support she'd had from her friends. Paul Lloyd (Justin Gabriel) had messaged her, so had Jericho, TJ (Tyson Kidd) Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne), John Morrison, Amy Dumas (Lita) and Trish Stratus.

All the texts reading the same: 'Stay Strong and I'm here if you need me'. Never in her life had Jasmine dreamed that she would become close friends, with her idols Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas, but it had happened.

She was in the middle of texting Trish back, when AJ threw a cushion at her.

"Hey!" Jasmine said, finally looking up from her phone to see the Divas watching her.

"Dude, put that thing down and watch with us! C's battling Tamina" Nat said, moving over to sit next to Jasmine. She held out her hand for the phone, and with a pout, Jasmine handed it over. She looked at the screen and grinned when her friend pinned Tamina for the win and kept her Divas Champion. She decided to watch the Kofi/Cody Rhodes match but found her thoughts wandering to the Celtic Warrior. She knew she needed to apologize for freaking out on him, especially since he'd showed her nothing but kindness.

"I'll be back in a second, guys" Jasmine said, standing up and staring at Nat pointedly for her phone. Nat sighed dramatically and reluctantly handed it over. Jasmine smiled and skipped from the room, on her search for the WWE's resident Irishman.

.

.

.

Stephen stood by the monitor in catering, watching the current match with interest. He spotted Punk come down the hall, and watched him smile as Jasmine came around the corner. He watched with Jealousy… wait Jealousy? His eyes narrowed as he watched Punk and Jasmine hug, and begin to talk.

Yes, he was definitely jealous.

He turned his attention to the match as he seethed in silence. He tried to block out everything that was going on around him, he didn't realise that Jasmine had come to stand next to him,

"Stephen… can I talk to you?" she asked him, rather hesitantly. Stephen's eyes flashed down to the girl at his side and he inwardly smiled, he was glad she'd come to speak to him, he needed to speak with her too.

"Sure" he said, turning towards her, his eyes connecting with hers.

"About earlier…" she began, only to get cut off by his Irish brogue.

"Don't worry about it, Lass." He said, kindly. But Jasmine wasn't going to stand for that.

"I want to apologize for freaking out on you. It's a long story, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you" she said, looking at the floor, blushing faintly at the Irishman's clear stare.

"Jasmine, Look at me" Stephen said, in a soft tone. Jasmine looked up into his blue eyes and her breath caught in her throat. "Don't worry about it, okay? As long as you're alright"

Jasmine couldn't help but give Stephen a shy smile, and felt grateful that he had forgiven her that easily.

Unlike someone…

Jasmine shook her head, trying to get rid of the dark thoughts suddenly clouding my head.

"Jasmine? Are you alright, Lass?" Stephen suddenly asked her, pulling her away from the dark waters.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second there. Good luck tonight" she said, giving him a friendly smile before walking back to Celeste's locker room.

Stephen watched her go, a smile on his lips. He was definitely feeling something towards her, he knew that for sure.

But what was it?

.

.

.

Jasmine slipped back into Celeste's room to see four pair of eyes staring at her, she embraced Celeste in congratulations before turning to look at the girls watching her closely.

"What?" she asked, sitting down next to Layla on the couch.

"You know what" Nat said, a smirk on her face.

"Where did you go, Jas?" AJ said, joining in on the fun. Jasmine rolled her eyes and ignored her friends, knowing they would overanalyse it if she told them. Jasmine glanced down at her phone as it began to ring.

"Hey, Mom" she said, walking outside so she could hear her mother properly.

"Jas, Adam told me what happened. Are you alright, Sweetheart?" her mother asked. Jasmine surpassed a groan, she should have guessed that Adam would call their mom, you couldn't keep anything from her.

"I'm fine now, Mom. Just a little meltdown, but I'm fine" she answered, trying to convince her mother more than herself.

"_Jasmine, your brother and I were talking and we think you should talk to Amelia. She can help you_" this time, she growled. she didn't want to do that, not again. "_Jas, Honey, I know you don't want this, I know. But it helped you a great deal last time, and Adam and I will go with you if you need us to."_

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her mother wanted her to go back and speak to Amelia? It was bad enough last time; she'd broke down crying four times in one meeting.

"Fine, I'll go" she whispered, before ending the call in despair. She knew that her mother would have been told, but she didn't think that they would go behind her back and schedule a meeting with Amelia.

She dialled her brother, her anger growing greater as she thought of the meeting set tomorrow.

"_Hello?"_ came Adam's voice.

"What did you do? I am so mad at you right now, it's unbelievable!" she hissed down the phone.

"_Who is this?"_ Adam said, trying to calm her down by making her laugh.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Adam Joseph Copeland!" she shouted down the phone.

"_Crap….Okay, I know you're upset, but Jasmine, I think this will help you. You went last time and it helped then_" Adam began, his voice hesitant. He didn't want to upset his sister any more than he could help.

"The last time I went was in High school, Adam! It may have helped them, but that was then and this is now. I don't understand why you went behind my back and did this without even asking me, considering I'm the one who has to go through with this!" Jasmine ranted to her brother.

"_Jasmine, I'll go with you, Mom will, Jay will…You're not going through this alone, okay? This time you don't have to_" Adam pleaded with his sister. He knew that tough love would be the only way to go.

"It's just hard having to go back to that…." she whispered.

"_I get it, Jas, I do. But I honestly think this is what you need to do. We just want you to feel okay again_" Adam said, his voice gentle.

Jasmine couldn't speak, that was the moment she knew she was beaten.

"I guess I'm going then, but you're coming with me, I'm not sitting in an office with Amelia for an hour on my own" she complained, making Adam chuckle.

"_Like I said, you won't. I'll be there_" he said, Jasmine nodded and smiled to herself.

"Let's do it, I'll see you at nine? The meeting's at 10" she said.

"_Got it. I'll see you then, Love you, kiddo_" he confirmed.

"Love ya too, Buddy. Later" she said, hanging up and sighing.

What was she thinking, going through with this?

It better be worth it.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading, Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OC- Jasmine and Amelia.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine had managed to sneak away from her friends, and at 10 am the next morning, she found herself sitting in an office with her brother, awaiting the arrival of Amelia.

Miss Amelia Jackson.

Everything about her made Jasmine want to pluck her own eyeballs out with a fork. Her face, her voice, her power…. Everything. She hated the office, the way it was bright yellow and it offered motivational words and pictures, none of which helped her the last time she was here.

She hated her guts, but she was stuck here and since she wouldn't have got past her ordeal without her, she owed her a great deal.

The door opened a while later and Amelia walked in, a bright smile on her face,

"How are you, Jasmine?" she asked, pulling the younger girl into a hug and shaking Adam's hand. Amelia sat down and pulled out Jasmine's folder full of case notes. Jasmine didn't answer at first.

"If I was fine, I wouldn't be here" she snapped at the woman, but to her credit, Amelia didn't seem fazed. Adam threw Jasmine a stern look, but Jasmine simply shrugged.

"I'm glad you've decided to take up therapy again, Jasmine. We want to help you, and this is the place to do it" Amelia said, writing something down and smiling up at the girl. Jasmine had to fight not to roll her eyes; she had gotten into therapy since that experience in high school when she was in danger of going off the rails. With growing up without a father, the incident, going off the rails and her latest meltdown, they obviously had a lot to discuss.

"Let's begin with yesterday. What happened, Jasmine? In your own time" she said, leaning back into the chair, and waiting patiently.

"I was working at the show, and I saw Stephen and I freaked out. Somehow that trigger that I thought was gone is still in my mind and it triggered my meltdown I guess" she said, struggling to explain. Amelia nodded and wrote it all down on a sheet of paper.

"What happened next?" she asked,

"I ran to my friend, Celeste's locker room. I stayed in there, while she called Adam, Jason and Hunter and they came along. Adam and I talked for a bit, and then my friends all came in and showered me with support" she said, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Okay" Amelia nodded, still writing.

"I went to find Stephen, to apologize for my behaviour and we sorted it out. Then my mom rang and told me about all this" she finished, taking a deep breath.

"Do you still think about that incident, Jasmine?" Amelia asked the troubled girl.

"Sometimes, I guess. I sometimes sit down and think about it until it drives me nuts. I just don't understand why it was me that went through all that" She explained, her voice thoughtful.

"Adam took you on the road when you were recovering for a while didn't he?" Amelia asked. Jasmine turned and smiled at Adam, who flashed her a grin.

"Yeah he did. I had the best time" she answered, winking at her brother. Amelia nodded and smiled.

"What happened? How did It help you?" the therapist asked.

"I fell in love with Wrestling, I made friends, I felt safe, I got to hang with my brother, Jason and some of the best wrestlers in the business. It helped me see that I needed to move on because I have my life ahead of me. So when I graduated from Yale, I knew I wanted to work for WWE and be around the thing that changed my life" she explained, her eyes sparkling. Amelia smiled and wrote it down. "But now, it's like I can feel_ him_ everywhere, it's like everywhere I go, _he's_ there"

"I'm glad, Jasmine. I know that this is going to take some time to help you get over this, but you will. With our help, and if you continue coming here, there's no reason why you can't fully get over this and look forward to your bright future with WWE" Amelia said, brightly. "It also might be a good idea, if I join you and your brother for a few weeks, just so I can monitor your progress"

Jasmine nodded, and took the return slip that Amelia was offering, and she nodded when Adam stated that he'd talk to Stephanie and get it cleared.

Jasmine wasn't the type of girl to put things off, if she was going to face something, she was going to face it head on and get it over with.

.

.

Stephen stood by Gorilla, ready to entertain the crowd tonight. Hager (Swagger) hadn't turned up the show last night, so as this was the last show in California before they left to Arizona, Booker T had booked it on for tonight and Hager had no choice but to show up and fight. He psyched himself up for this match, knowing from experience that this wouldn't be an easy victory. He saw Jasmine and she turned and smiled at him, while cueing up his video as the Cody Rhodes/ Ziggler match ended with Ziggler Pinning the 'Dashing' one.

"Hager tonight, Huh?" she asked, turning her attention to him, with a raised eyebrow. She was trying her hardest to talk Amelia's advice and put her issues behind her.

"Yeah, I want to shut him up once and for all, maybe get a few shots at Zeb too." He answered her, taking a swig of water.

"More power to ya. He's discriminating against everyone; Mexicans, The Irish, The British, and Canadians. Give him a shot from me would ya?" she asked, not joking, but not entirely serious either. The Irishman chuckled and nodded

"You got it" he said, grinning at the girl. She blushed and smiled up at him as Hager passed, now dressed in his gear. She pressed play for Swagger's music as he bounded out with Colter. When Hager was out, she pressed play for Stephen's music and signalized to him

"Good Luck" she said. He gave her a grin before booking out to entertain the thousands of people. She watched the match closely, wanting to see Swagger's mouth be shut. Watching him, jasmine began to feel butterflies in her stomach every time he did a signature move.

She didn't understand it. She knew she was drawn to the man, and she wanted to be friends, but where did the butterflies come from?

Did she _like_ him?

She ran over the times she had spoken to him, she'd either blushed or turned away, she was feeling butterflies, and whenever she was around him, she had a tendency to freak out.

Yep, she definitely liked him.

Jasmine glanced back at the screen and found herself smiling when he got the three count and won. She played his theme and watched, a smile on her face, as he celebrated as he gained yet another victory.

He walked backstage and winked at her, turning her insides to jelly. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"Good one" she said, walking up to him and crossing her hands over her chest. He grinned down at her and he felt giddy inside that she had watched his match. She grabbed a bottle of water from the station and tossed it at him with a smirk.

"Thank you, Lass. I shut him up for you" he said, winking before walking away.

Yep, he definitely liked her.

.

.

.

Jasmine gathered her things and headed out to the parking lot to meet Celeste, who was giving them a ride to the hotel. As she stood, waiting with Layla and Nat, she spotted Stephen coming out of the arena with Stu (Wade Barrett) and Drew. She couldn't help but smile as Stephen stopped and signed autographs, personally making sure that he signed everyone's programme or ticket that was thrust at him as he made his way to his rental. She caught his eye and he flashed a grin at her and a wave as he walked with his friends. She waved back, a smile on her own face as Celeste bounced up to them. She was thankful Adam was giving Amelia a ride, that way she didn't have to deal with her.

"AJ's getting a ride with Nick (Ziggler)" she announced, throwing her bags in the trunk and allowing the girls to climb in the rental. She started the car and drove towards the hotel, each girl lost in their own thoughts. Her phone bleeped with a message from Stephanie.

'_Hi, Jasmine. I wanted to tell you personally that we're putting on shows over in the United Kingdom and around the world, and I wanted to know if you would like to join us?- Stephanie_

Jasmine's smile grew as she replied, stating that she'd love to go. A Chance to travel the world? She'd never been on an Overseas tour, usually going to North Carolina to see her Brother and her Mother, or choosing to go to Canada to see her friends. Once she'd sent her reply, Jasmine put her headphones in and turned her music on, a big smile on her face.

Things were looking up for Jasmine already, in more ways than one.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it! Please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs- Jasmine and Amelia.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine sat in the car with Celeste, Layla, Nat and AJ. They were heading towards Phoenix, Arizona and it was 6am. She could see that AJ was in danger of falling asleep at the wheel so Layla switched with her and the girls were soon on their way again.

Jasmine was excited to get to the Arena, and as much as it worried her to admit it, part of the excitement was because she wanted to see Stephen again.

She couldn't describe it, but she felt different whenever she was around him, it was like her past hadn't happened and she was normal.

She knew that she liked him, she knew that much. She also realised that the more time she spent with him, she found out she didn't want to be just friends, she wanted to be more.

She was afraid.

She had been in love once before and that hadn't turned out so well. But with Stephen, she barely knew him but already she felt a sense of security, a sense of kindness.

Did she love him?

Was she _falling _for him?

Did he even feel the same?

These questions flew around her mind faster than Adam could deliver a spear to his opponent. She had to stop, she couldn't do this. Even if she did feel something else for him, she wasn't going to act on it, she couldn't.

The wounds were too fresh for her to pry open.

She didn't even know if what she was feeling was real or just something her mind has conjured up. She knew that she should tell someone about her past, but if she did, she wanted to make sure she told the right someone.

What could she do?

She'd felt love before, at least she felt something that she _thought_ was love.

She barely knew the guy and she thought she loved him…. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, knowing that they were bordering on the insane.

She knew she was purely afraid of getting her heart broken again.

She decided to go to the one person she trusted the most.

Adam.

.

.

.

Stephen sighed as he walked around the arena for the night. He knew it was early, but he wanted to get a feel for the place. He saw some of the other superstars had the same idea, as he spotted Kofi and Punk up ahead, chatting with Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder) as they walked around the arena, broad smiles on their faces. He had a match against The Miz tonight, and he was looking forward to it, as always.

He looked around the arena, not realising that he was looking for Jasmine to pop out of nowhere. He knew that he was becoming obsessed with her, but he couldn't help it. He just had the overwhelming urge to see her and to talk to her. He saw Layla, Celeste, AJ and Nattie up ahead, without Jasmine. He frowned, usually the girls were together, he knew they travelled together to each show.

He didn't understand why he thought something has happened to her, he just didn't understand it. He could barely focus on his match tonight as she graced his thoughts once again.

He knew he felt something more, and he realised that he wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to talk to her more often, he wanted to know more about her.

He knew she was hiding something, he gathered that something tragic had happened to her before she joined Adam and Jason in WWE, something that was possibly keeping her from living her life to the full.

He hardly knew her but he wanted her to trust someone, it didn't have to be him, even though he wished it was.

"Ste? You alright?" a voice said, pulling him out of his calculated thoughts. He turned to see John Cena walking next to him, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking" he answered his friend. John smirked, guessing what he was thinking about.

Rather, _who _he was thinking about. John walked away with a smile on his face, knowing that his friend was completely smitten with Adam's sister.

.

.

.

Jasmine sat in her brother's hotel room, as he hung up the phone and turned his attention to his sister,

"Okay, what's up?" he asked, shooing Amelia out of the room, with a smirk. "Does she always have to stalk us everywhere we go?"

Jasmine giggled at her brother and nodded. "That's her job, besides it's your fault, you did talk to Stephanie" she said, lacing her fingers together. Adam nodded, and sighed.

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm listening" he said, leaning back in his seat and giving his sister his un-divided attention. She looked down, not knowing how to begin.

"Jas? What is it?" he asked, alarmed now.

"I think…. I think I like someone" she began, her voice shaking as she began.

"That's great, Jas! Who is it?" Adam asked, his voice relaxing and his eyes curious. Jasmine stayed silent, not sure If she could say his name without stuttering. Adam seemed to know already, however as he grinned at his sister.

"It's Stephen, isn't it?" he said, his tone bright, his expression amused. Jasmine looked at her brother in shock and embarrassment.

"H-How did you know?" she stuttered. Adam laughed gently at his sister and shook his head.

"I've seen the way you act around him, I'm not blind you know!" he chuckled. Jasmine blushed as her brother chuckled. "Jas, listen… if you like him, Act on it. You've been through so much, and I know you're afraid of your heart getting broken, and I know that you're fiercely protective of your heart now, but you can't go through life afraid to love again"

Jasmine had to blink back the tears that gathered in her eyes as she listened to her brother. She knew he was right, deep down he was right. She just didn't know how to stop being scared and she didn't know if she could let someone knock down those walls that she had worked so hard to build. Adam leaned forward and grasped her hand in his.

"Whatever you decide, you've got my support, and you know you'll have Jay's support and your girls" he promised, giving her hand a squeeze. Jasmine smiled up at him, thankful for his support. But the question still remained in her mind.

What should she do?

.

.

Stephen walked towards gorilla, his match wasn't until later in the programme but he wanted to see Jasmine. He saw her up ahead, standing with AJ as she watched the Divas tag team match: The Bellas and Aksana against Celeste, Layla and Nattie. Adam walked up next to me, a smirk identical to Jasmine's, on his lips.

"You like her, don't you?" he said, pulling him from his trance on Jasmine. Stephen looked away and began to blush, what was he supposed to say?

"It's okay, Man. I can tell you like her, and if it makes any difference, I approve. I for one know that the you as a heel and the you now are two completely different people. You should act on it, I'm not going to say much but she's been though some things that have left her vulnerable, unable to trust people I guess. If you like her, you should tell her. Maybe you'll be the person that'll knock down her walls for good" he said to him, patting him on the shoulder and walking towards his sister. Stephen watched him go, mulling over his words carefully.

What should he do?

Jasmine smiled as her brother walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as AJ skipped away to prepare for Ziggler's match. A stagehand- Matt, walked over to the siblings and smiled hesitantly.

" Excuse me, Jasmine, Adam? There is someone here to see you" he informed them. Adam and Jasmine shared a glance and nodded.

"Who is it? Bring them over" Adam said, a smile on his lips as a man with blonde hair, similar to Jasmine and Adam's walked over.

"Hi" Jasmine said, shaking the man's hand, Adam following suit.

"It's lovely to meet you both" the man said, smiling at them both. "I feel like I've known you two forever"

Jasmine looked at Adam, feeling uneasy.

"Well, that's nice. I'm sorry to say we can't say the same" Adam said, handling the situation.

"Oh but you do, somehow" the man said, a strange smirk on his face. Jasmine swallowed and tried to control her gasps.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, her breathing becoming ragged as she felt Adam stiffen.

"I'm your Father" he said.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you Liked it! Sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of another way to do it :/ Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine looked at the man, in disgust and anger, not willing to believe it, but not seeing any alternative.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him. Adam stood by, glaring at the man, his eyes burning with hatred. Jason and Hunter came out of their dressing rooms, hearing Jasmine's anguished shout.

"I want to get to know you, you're my children" he said, moving forward. Jasmine moved back, her eyes narrowing.

"No, we're nothing to you, and you sure as hell are nothing to us. _Nothing_!" Jasmine shouted, in pain.

"How do we even know if you are telling us the truth?" Adam asked, his tone septic.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" the man asked, crossing his arms.

"Truth or not, Stay away from us" Adam said, his eyes flaming.

"Please" the man began, but he was cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek,

"He said, stay away from us!" Jasmine cried. She took off running as Adam called security to take their 'Father' away.

"Keep him away from us" he instructed before running after his sister. The Roster, who had gathered to watch the confrontation, looked at each other uneasily, but they all had a layer of hatred burning inside them for this man, they could see how easily this would affect their friends.

.

.

.

Jasmine ran, she didn't know where she was running, and she didn't care, all she wanted was to as get as far away from that man as possible. Her eyes, swimming with tears, her thoughts, all muddled in her brain.

She didn't understand how her so-called 'father' thought he could waltz his way into their lives and expect to be instantly forgiven. She stood against a wall, trying to slow her breathing and get her thoughts in order. She sank down to the ground and buried her head in her hands. She wondered how Adam was handling this right now… what about their mom? How is she going to react when she finds out what had happened?

"Jasmine? What's happened, Lass?" she looked up at the sound of his voice and met his worried blue eyes. He was crouched down In front of her, his brows furrowed with concern.

"It's a long story" she said, clearing her throat.

"I have time" he said, offering his hand to her, a sincere expression on his face. She hesitated, but placed her hand in his and allowed him to gently pull her to her feet. She looked up at him, and she debated whether she could trust him. As if he could read her mind, he set out to reassure her.

"You can trust me, Jasmine. Whatever you tell me will be for my ears only" he promised. She smiled shyly up at him and cleared her throat.

"My dad's back in town, that's who Adam and I were talking to" she began. Stephen's eyes widened.

"He's your dad?" he asked, she chuckled darkly and nodded.

"Yeah, Erm… before Adam and I were born, he took off… and we haven't seen him since, until now" she explained, her voice catching in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine" he said, his voice contrite. They began to walk around the arena, away from any prying ears.

"I just don't understand how he thinks he can just come and see us and thinks he can be a part of our lives now. It's too late!" she said, sighing and stopping in the hall. Stephen turned to her, sadness in his eyes as he saw the girl suffering.

"Hey, It's going to be okay. You're not alone in this" he said, reaching forward and wiping away a lone tear of hers from her cheek, but more followed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, unable to stop the emotions.

"Come here" he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She hesitated, but she didn't pull away, melting into the embrace.

"Thank you, but I shouldn't be dumping all of my crap on you" she said, pulling away and pushing her hair back.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone unbiased." He said. "Listen, I'm here whenever you want to talk okay?"

Jasmine smiled up at him and nodded her thanks to him.

"I should head back before Adam sends the whole roster to find me" she said, making him chuckle.

"I'll go with you" he said, smiling down at her and walking with her. Jasmine couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. When he held her like that… she felt safe, it was a nice feeling.

.

.

.

The pair found Adam still in catering, talking to Hunter and Stephanie, and an unfamiliar figure.

"Jas!" he said, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug. Jasmine rolled her eyes but hugged her brother tightly. Jasmine turned to the figure and shrieked.

"Mom!" she said, jumping into her mom's arms. Judy laughed and hugged her daughter close. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter called me, he told me what happened" she told them, taking their hands. Jasmine looked away and looked at Stephen, who gave her a reassuring smile as AJ, Celeste, Layla and Nat came out of thin air and bolted over to the girl.

"Are you alright? Jason told us what happened" Nat said, hugging the girl first. Layla pulled Nat away and hugged the girl herself, Celeste and AJ followed suit.

"Are you okay, Jas? Do you want to talk about it?" Celeste said, wrapping her arm around the girl in concern for her friend.

"I'm fine, thanks" she said, hugging her friend.

"Well we're here for you, all of us" AJ said,

"Thank you, guys. Hey, can Adam, my mom and I have a second please?" Jasmine asked. The girls nodded, and went to watch the Justin Gabriel/Wade Barrett match. Judy turned to her children and sighed.

"Is there anywhere we can go privately to speak?" Judy asked.

"Celeste! Can we use your locker room, please?" Jasmine called over to her friend. Celeste turned around and nodded.

"Sure thing, Jas" she replied. Jasmine led the way to Celeste's locker room, and they were joined by Jason, Hunter and Stephanie, since Adam insisted that they were present. Amelia sat in the corner, writing down the conversation. Adam moved towards Judy and wrapped his arm around her. He hated the way his whole reappearance was affecting his loved ones.

"Is this man our Father?" Adam asked. Judy nodded, she was certain of it. She had been madly in love with him, until he had broken her heart and left her children without a father. She hadn't dated anyone since then, decided to keep her newfound independence. Adam bowed his head in anger and disgust. Jasmine couldn't keep her rage inside her, however.

"Look, Mom. I'm sorry if this hurts but if he is, I don't care, if he's not, I don't care. I want a DNA test. I want to make sure he is telling the truth. Mom, I believe you, you know that and you know I trust you, it's him I don't trust" Jasmine said. Stephanie sat down next to the girl and pulled her close, wishing she could do more to help.

"I'm with Jasmine. We deserve to know the truth" Adam put in, Quietly.

"I know, dear. If you both want a test, you can. I know how important it is to you to know the truth" Judy said, taking Jasmine's hand in hers. Jasmine looked up at her mom and nodded.

"Thank you mom" she said, crossing over to her and sitting down on her other side.

"For what?" Judy asked, looking up at the twins.

"For being the best mom in the world" Adam answered, a smile on his face.

"For giving us the best life possible and for always being for us and loving us no matter what" Jasmine added, smiling at her mom and winking at Adam. Judy felt herself tear up as she pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you both" she whispered.

"We love you too, Mom" the twins said, sniffing.

.

.

.

Jasmine left the locker room, in search of Stephen to tell him what they had decided. She found him talking to Randy, and she didn't want to interrupt. She didn't have to worry however, as Stephen caught her eye and waved her over. After a hug from Randy, the Viper walked away, leaving them alone.

"So what happened?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mom said he's our dad, but Adam and I have decided to get a DNA test, which involves him being near us." She explained.

"When are you guys going?" Stephen asked, curious.

"Tomorrow, I think. It's amazing that we can get one for that day, but the sooner we now, the better I guess" she said, lacing her fingers together.

"What if he's your dad?" he asked. She frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. Get to that when we come to it, I guess" she answered. Stephen nodded and smiled down at her.

"Well I'm here if you need me" he said, with a warm smile, making to walk away.

"Hey… this is a totally weird thing to ask, but would you mind coming with me tomorrow? I mean, Adam, Jason and my mom will be there, but Adam's bringing Beth and my girls have matches and I just need someone for support… so would you?" she said, stopping the Irishman in his steps. He turned around and gave her a smile.

"Sure, I'll go with you" he said, walking back towards her and pulling her in for a hug, savouring the feel of her in his arms. She didn't pull away for a while, enjoying the warmth before moving out of his embrace and smiling.

"Thank you" she said. She then bravely moved towards him and kissed his cheek before slipping away. Stephen watched her go, his affection for her only growing as she turned and grinned at him, before turning her focus to Adam and her mother.

Jasmine watched as the Irishman walked away, and she took a deep breath.

Maybe Adam was right, maybe it was time for her to act on her feelings for him and take a risk.

Once the whole 'Dad-Returning' drama was over, she decided she was going to spend more time with the man, just to see if his feelings were the same as hers.

Who knows, maybe he could be the person to help her trust again…

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it, Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

The next morning, Stephen found himself sitting in a doctor's office with Jasmine, Jason, Adam, Beth and Judy. Jasmine was sat on the couch, next to Jason, as they waited to be seen. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she sat there, knowing she could have got one online but her mother would not hear of it.

"Copeland?" The nurse said, smiling at them all. Jason and Beth decided to wait outside, so Judy, Adam, Jasmine and Stephen (at Jasmine's insistence) went into the room.

The man was already there, smiling at the twins and Judy as they entered the room.

"Hello, Jasmine, Adam. Judy" he said nodding at each of them. The Twins and Judy ignored him however. Stephen took a good look at the man, frowning in disgust.

How could someone have the audacity to leave their lives for so long and then show up years later expecting to be welcomed with open arms?

"Can we just get this over with?" Adam said, sitting down, Jasmine followed suit, both of them crossing their arms. Stephen had to hide a smile at the twins as they did everything simultaneously, to freak their so-called 'father' out. They even went as far as finishing each other's sentences, making Judy chuckle at their antics as they both winked at her.

The doctor explained how the test worked and he began. He did 3 swabs each on the inside of Jasmine's, Adam's and their 'Father's' cheeks before bagging them up separately and marking their names on them.

"You will get these back in approximately 2 days" the doctor said, writing something down, before turning to us. The doctor left the room, and my attention focused on the 'father' as he made his way over to Jasmine and Adam. Jasmine stayed put in her chair, legs crossed, arms folded, looking defiantly up at him, almost daring him to say or do something, but Adam stood up in front of her, to put a wall between them.

"Can I help you?" Adam said, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you going to do when the results come back positive?" Their 'Father' asked, a smirk on his lips.

"They won't" Adam hissed.

"Even if they do, I can say for all of us, that we want nothing, and I mean nothing, to do with you" Jasmine said, standing up, next to her brother. Their 'dad' looked at them, worry clouding his eyes for once.

"Jas…" he began, but Jasmine cut him off, absolutely furious, her eyes blazing with an emotion that Stephen had never seen from her before.

"Don't you_ ever_ call me Jas again. Only my family and friends can call me that and as far as I'm concerned, you're neither. When these results come back, I don't care whether they are positive or false; you're going to stay away from me, my Brother and my mother. We've got through everything and anything without you there, and that's how we liked it. It's a little late for you to come back out of thin air and start playing 'daddy' don't you think? Whether or not these results come back positive, you will never come near us again, and if you do, I'll have a restraining order slapped on you faster than Rey Mysterio can deliver a 619, You got it?" she hissed at him, a triumphant smirk on her face as she spoke. Adam stood by, a smirk on his face as he nodded along with his sister's speech. Judy was clutching at her chest, smiling proudly, and Stephen was chuckling under his breath. This girl was stronger than she thought.

Jasmine smirked as the man in front of her started to tremble as he gathered this things.

"Well, I'll see you in two days" he said, before fleeing the office. Jasmine took a deep breath and turned to her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. If you wanted us to get to know him, then I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I wouldn't have been able to be around him and pretend that everything was okay. At the end of the day, he left us. He left us and he never looked back. He wouldn't have been able to make up for all the years he missed." Jasmine said, walking towards her mom and taking her hands.

"You are so much stronger than you see" Judy said, cupping Jasmine's face. "You had the guts to say what I've been wanting to say ever since I saw him this morning" Jasmine giggled and hugged her mother tightly before turning to her brother.

"I so agree with you, Jas. He can't make up for what he's done. There's just no way" Adam said, pulling his sister in for a hug. She smiled as they left the office, falling into step with Stephen.

"Thank you for coming with me today, I know it must have been weird for you" she said.

"No, I wanted to be here. I just didn't realise things were so bad between you both and your father" he said, as they walked outside to the cars.

"Yeah, well… I don't know what came over me, I just had enough of his crap" she said, chuckling. Stephen smiled down at her and it melted her insides.

"Adam, we'll catch up at the arena" Jasmine called over to her brother, who nodded and winked at her. Stephen looked confused, but followed Jasmine as they walked away down the street.

.

.

.

"Sometimes it's good to get away from him for a while. I mean, I love my brother and all, but he can be a bit overbearing" she said, smiling at him, as they walked.

"I can tell you love him, you guys are so close, one look at you both and you can just tell that you're both joined at the hip" he said, making her laugh,

"You know, you're really easy to talk to, maybe you should become my therapist" she said, with a chuckle.

"You have a therapist?" He asked, wide eyed. She chuckled at his expression and nodded.

"Yeah, My life's pretty messed up to say the least, I won't go into details, but…. Things happened and I used to get angry, so angry, I busted my hand by punching the wall once… it wasn't pretty, so my mom decided to send me to therapy and they decided that I should find a hobby to distract me" she explained, locking her fingers together,

"What hobby did you find?" he asked, as they walked.

"Music. I went and found online courses and I learnt how to put Music videos together and I learned how to read music and stuff like that. That's why I work in the music part of WWE, so I can be around the two things I love: Wrestling and Music" she explained, stopping and turning to him.

"I turned my life around, but I still find life hard sometimes. I have my family and my friends, and Wrestling and music, but despite all of that, I can't help but feel that something is missing" she said, her voice wistful.

"Love" he answered, simply, as they began walking again.

"Oh, I've had my fair share of that" she said, softly.

"Bad Experience?" he asked gently.

"You could say that" she answered, her voice hollow.

"You have a hard time trusting people right?" he asked, she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, worried.

"You didn't trust me at first, and now it seems like you do. What changed?" the Irishman asked, his voice soft.

"You're easy to talk to, and you listen. Not many people have that quality" she answered, smiling up at him. "You're always willing to listen to me; you let me put my baggage on you and I like talking to you, you don't judge"

"I never judge anyone. Listen, I meant what I said yesterday, I am here whenever you want to talk, I'm here for you. Whatever you're going through, you're not going through it alone. You have your mom, Adam, Jason, your friends… you have me too" he promised. She stopped and turned towards him,

"Thank you" she said, her eyes glistening with tears. They began walking again, and Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Stephen take her hand in his and give it a squeeze. She took a deep breath and smiled up at him, not pulling her hand from his.

Stephen was slowly chipping at her walls, and she didn't want to stop him. She knew she needed to trust someone, maybe Stephen would be that one.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading, I hope you like it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story). I also own Cassidy and Ciaran (They only feature in this chapter!)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jason was waiting by the entrance, trying to see if Jasmine was on her way up the parking lot. Layla moved forward, confused as to why he was hanging around the doorway.

"Jason, are you alright?" she asked the anxious Canadian. Jason turned to face the British Beauty and sighed.

"I'm trying to see if I can see Jasmine, she went for a walk with Stephen and she isn't back yet. Adam's about to send a search party." The Canadian explained. Layla chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What's Adam worrying about? He can't baby her forever" The British Woman said, "Jason, Jasmine is a big girl, and she can take care of herself. Look, if she doesn't call, Nattie, Celeste, AJ and I will go looking for her, alright? Until then, you and Adam just relax"

"I know he can't, be he can try. Adam's thinking about taking Jasmine back to Canada for a while, to get her mind off this whole 'dad' mess. He worries about her, more than he can help" Jason explained. Layla opened her mouth to reply but didn't have the chance as Rosa Mendez walked up to the pair.

"Layla, we have to get ready for our match" she said, looking from Layla to Jason, her expression concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Layla cast a glance at Jason and saw the nod he threw at her and Layla told Rosa everything, Rosa listened in silence and nodded.

"I'll try calling her, but I'm all for going with you girls after our match and looking for her" the Latina said, nodding. Jason thanked her as she and Layla moved away to the ring. Jason's eyes moved back to the parking lot as his sharp ears heard gravel crunching underneath someone's feet, he saw Jasmine and Stephen walking towards him, their hands locked, bringing a smile to the Canadian's face as they stepped inside the arena. Stephen nodded at Jason and gave Jasmine's hand a squeeze before walking away, leaving the Canadians in peace. Jasmine turned towards Jason, a confused look gracing her face.

"Thank god you came back now, Adam was about to have a cow" The man said, pulling her towards Adam's dressing room, Jasmine stopping and sighing in annoyance.

"Wait! Why is Adam worried? He knew where I was going" she said, refusing to move until Jason explained himself.

"I know that, but you know Adam. He's worried even when you're around him" Jason said, gesturing towards the hallway, making Jasmine roll her eyes and began to walk towards her brother's room. Adam opened it and sighed as Jasmine brushed past him and sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms and looked up defiantly at her brother, her eyebrows raised.

"Jasmine…." Adam said, raking his hands through his hair and sighing.

"What?" she asked, her voice like Ice.

"Don't be mad at me, I was just worried about you, I have a right to be worried about my sister" he said, looking at his sister with pleading eyes, he really didn't want to fight with her. Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed angrily.

"I was fine!" she said, as Judy, Beth, Layla and Rosa walked in, relieved smiles on their faces as they saw Jasmine sitting down.

"There you are!" Layla said, crossing the room to hug her friend, Rosa following suit. Jasmine smiled up at her friends before they went to get changed out of their wrestling gear. Since the show was moving on to Utah in two days' time, everyone was in a hurry to get things sorted before it was time to leave, everyone wanted to make the final shows in California perfect.

"Look Jas, it's a habit okay? You know why I worry, you can't blame me for it" Adam said, his eyes growing angry. Jasmine rolled her eyes and surpassed a groan.

"Look, I know why you worry incessantly about me, but I'm not in High School anymore, and I'm certainly not that same girl I was back then, unable to stand up for myself. I am much stronger now" she snapped, her own anger rising now. Adam nodded, knowing that his sister spoke the truth, but he couldn't help it.

"I know that, but I still worry, I'm still scared for you" he said, sitting down next to her and scrubbing his hand over his face.

"You don't have to be scared for me anymore. I'm fine, I've been going to talk to Amelia, and as for the whole 'reappearing daddy' thing, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have my friends and my family, I'm fine. You've just got to learn to give me a little breathing space" she said, looking at her brother, her voice firm.

"I just don't want to get that call at 2am from the hospital, okay?" he sighed, defeated. Jasmine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, she should have realised.

"Adam, you won't. I changed because of all that, you know, you were there. I'm not a pushover anymore and I'm not afraid to speak my mind anymore. I learned that from being around all these people. With all of you, I'm going to be fine, I know it" she said, her mind set.

.

.

.

Stephen walked towards his dressing room, a smile on his face. He felt closer to Jasmine after that walk. She was slowly letting him in, telling him odd parts of her life and he was grateful for it. If he was honest, it just made him like her more. She was unlike the other girls he had dated back in Ireland. Cassidy had been his first girlfriend and he had been smitten for her, well he had been, until he caught her kissing his best friend, Ciaran. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he continued on his journey to his locker rom. He entered the room and sank down onto the bench to think. He knew he didn't want to rush things with Jasmine; he wanted her trust in him to grow before he did anything about his feelings towards her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Adam enter the room.

Adam looked at the Irishman and a smirk rose on his lips. There had been a time when he had disliked the Celtic Warrior, he didn't trust him inside the ring and he certainly didn't trust him out of it. But he watched how he matured and embraced the fans support, and now he trusted him, something that surprised the both of them. Adam cleared his throat, startling the man from his thoughts.

"I didn't notice you there, Fella" the Red-headed man said, hastily. Adam chuckled and flashed him a friendly smile, before sitting down next to him.

"I wanted to speak to you, actually" Adam said, getting Stephen's full attention.

"Oh yeah, what about?" he asked, curious and confused.

"About Jasmine, actually" Adam continued, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is she alright?" The Irishman asked immediately, alarm in his voice. Adam had to hide his grin at the other man's concern for his sister.

"She's fine. I, uh, actually wanted to say thank you" Adam began, meaning every word he said to the WWE's resident Irishman.

"Thank you?" Stephen repeated incredulously, "Thank you for what?"

Adam chuckled and smiled inwardly at the Irishman's confusion.

"Thank you for helping Jasmine trust again. For her, just thinking about trusting someone is hard for her, it was hard enough to convince her that therapy would help her, you know? I mean, she trusts her friends on the roster, but when it comes to trusting someone new, someone different, she can't do it" he explained, frowning as he spoke. Stephen smiled and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm glad she's starting to trust again" Stephen said, gruffly.

"She's starting to trust _you_, Stephen, and she has that sparkle back in her eyes that we thought she'd lost long ago" the blonde said. Stephen beamed at that, happy that Jasmine was beginning to leave what happened to her, where it belonged.

In the past.

Adam smiled at the Irishman as he stood up and turned for the door.

"Stephen, just… take care of her. She's been really protective of her heart for a really long time" he said, before leaving the room, the door closing behind him, leaving Stephen in a thoughtful silence.

.

.

.

Jasmine stood in catering, watching Team Hell No against the Prime Time Players. She couldn't help but smirk as Kane effortlessly took down Darren Young with a nasty Chokeslam and pin him quickly. She turned away as the two men began to celebrate and scanned the room. She saw Antonio Cesaro warming up for his match as Layla's Music rang out around the arena. Jasmine turned her attention to the monitor as she saw Tamina Snuka in the ring, a confident smirk on her face as Layla skipped down the ramp. Jasmine watched the match with confidence and interest, not feeling surprised when Layla claimed the victory.

As Layla celebrated at ringside, Jasmine felt a presence at her back and she turned around to see none other than Stephen.

"Hey" she said, turning to smile at him, as he grinned down at her, his eyes soft with affection for her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, concern evident in his tone. She smiled at his concern for her.

"I'm alright, I feel calmer now" she answered, brushing her hair back from her eyes with a smile. Stephen smiled down at the girl, feeling grateful and astonished that Jasmine had chosen _him_ to confide in. _Him_ out of everyone she could have chosen, she chose him.

"I guess I'm still freaking out a little about the results. I think I'm afraid of what they'll say, you know?" she said, sighing deeply. Stephen nodded and took her hand in his gently.

"It'll be okay, the ball's in your court so to speak. It's your decision, if you wanted to get to know him; no-one would judge you for it. You have the right to get to get answers" The Irishman said, his voice like silk.

Jasmine blinked up at the man, a warm smile adorning his face.

"Thanks, for that and your unwavering support with all this. I know you didn't sign up for a lot of it" she said, squeezing his hand. Stephen smiled and raised their joined hands up towards his face, and ever so gently, brushed his lips against her hand. Jasmine watched, stunned for a minute as he gave her a smile before dropping her hand and walking away. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Ever since she had found out about her 'dad' and confided in Stephen, she felt closer to the man and her heart felt lighter somehow. She felt as if that black weight on her heart had become lighter and she couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you liked it, Thank you for reading :) Please Review xo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story.

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches. I also may be bringing back a retired championship; I'm not sure about that yet.

* * *

Jasmine woke up the next morning, feeling different than usual. Her happy mood vanished however, when banging sounded on her door. Frowning, she threw back the covers and made her way towards the door. Opening it, she saw none other than Adam before it.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at her brother. He held up a smoothie and grinned.

"I come bearing gifts" he teased, handing it to her. She laughed and gestured for him to walk into the room as she took a healthy drink of her mango smoothie. Jasmine felt eyes on her and she turned sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked, sitting down beside him and fixing him with curious eyes. Adam smirked and shook his head, inwardly marvelling at the change in his sister.

"The doctor rang" Adam said, turning serious. "He said the results could be in today or tomorrow and we'll have to go and get them"

Jasmine took a shaky breath and ran her hand through her chaotic blonde hair. Clearing her throat, she tried to find the words, but they were stuck in her throat.

"What are we going to do if he really is our father, Adam?" she whispered. Adam shifted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's our choice, we can choose to get to know him, or we don't. I don't know about you but I'm not sure if I can handle being in his company for that long, you know?" he explained. Jasmine sighed and nodded, understanding completely, but her thoughts were in a jumbled heap.

"What if I wanted answers though? Would you be mad at me?" she asked, hesitantly. Adam looked surprised, he didn't realise that Jasmine was considering spending time with the man that had abandoned them.

"I-I don't know, Jasmine. Is that the best idea?" he asked, looking anxiously at her.

"Truthfully, I don't know, I just want to know why" she answered him, fumbling with her fingers.

"You and me both, Kiddo" Adam said, dropping a kiss to her forehead and hugging her tightly. "You and me both"

.

.

.

Layla walked around backstage, seeing Stephen sitting in catering, his eyes firmly locked on Jasmine, who was standing a while away talking to Matt (Zack Ryder). Smiling, the British diva walked over to the Irishman and sat down, clearing her throat. Stephen turned to her and offered her a sheepish smile, knowing he had been caught.

"You like her" Layla stated, giving him a warm smile. Stephen ducked his head and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked her. Layla chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, to everyone apart from Jasmine herself" she said, smiling, just as Nat inserted herself into the conversation.

"Sweetie, if you like her, you should tell her" The Canadian diva said, glancing over at her friend, who was now talking to Rosa. Stephen's gaze moved to Jasmine and he caught himself smiling when she laughed at something Rosa said. Layla and Nattie smirked at each other, knowing that all the Irishman needed as a little push….

Jasmine, after saying goodbye to Rosa, turned and saw, to her disbelief, Stephen, Nat and Layla sitting together. She saw the uncomfortable look on his face and decided to help him out.

"Lay! Nat! Someone's ransacked the Divas Locker room!" she said, her eyes wide as she ran up to them. Stephen chuckled, suddenly understanding.

"Oh God! Our cell phones!" Nat shouted, running towards the locker room, Layla flanking her. Not being able to hold them in, Jasmine sank down onto the vacated chair and started to laugh.

"I figured you could use rescuing" she said, after she had calmed down. Stephen chuckled, looking at her fondly. No-one could affect him more deeply than she could.

"Thanks. I felt kind of awkward" he chuckled. She smiled and leaned over to pat his hand, nodding.

"Been there, trust me" she answered. He chuckled and marvelled at the great change in her in such a short amount of time.

"What you told them… did it really happen?" he asked. Jasmine laughed and shook her head, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Nope, I'm surprised they fell for it though. They usually don't" she laughed. The pair fell into a comfortable silence until Jasmine ventured to break it.

"What did they want?" she asked, curious and slightly jealous by her friend's sudden affection for the Irishman. Stephen chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, nothing really, just giving me some advice" he answered, suddenly wishing he would man up and take it. Jasmine raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak when Adam sprinted over, his eyes worried.

"Jasmine! I need to talk to you" he said. Jasmine turned to him, her eyes angry.

"What?" she asked, Adam swallowed and he tried to keep his voice level.

"That was the doctor's office. The results are there, they want us to go in" the older man said in a rush. Jasmine froze and her eyes widened in slight panic and she took a shaky breath inwards. Stephen looked at the girl and frowned as he saw the pain and panic on her face. She swallowed and looked up at her brother.

"Let's go then, might as well get it over with" she said, standing up. Adam went to find Judy and tell Stephanie of the problem, while Jasmine turned to Stephen, hesitating. Stephen seemed to understand what Jasmine was going to say, so without a word, he stood up and held his hand out to her, a soft smile on his lips. She looked at him and took his outstretched hand with a smile.

"Thank you" she whispered. Stephen nodded and ventured to press a kiss against her forehead.

"I don't want your thanks, Jasmine. I told you that I'm here for you, whatever you need, and right now, I'm thinking' you need some support" he said, gently brushing a knuckle down her cheek. Jasmine didn't flinch away from his touch; there was something about him that made her feel safe around him. The Irishman gave her hand a squeeze and, spotting her mother and Adam, led her over to them. Judy smiled at Jasmine, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes and glanced down at their joined hands.

.

.

.

20 minutes later, the four of them, along with the doctor, stood in the office, awaiting the arrival of their 'father'. Jasmine sighed, catching the disapproving look on Adam's face as he watched the clock.

"I gathered he wouldn't show up. Guess he didn't mean any of the crap he sprouted to us" Jasmine said, Judy didn't say anything but Adam snickered coldly.

"She has a point" he said, rolling his eyes. Anything else he was about to say died in his mouth as the door opened and their 'father' and a platinum blonde-haired woman walked in, holding hands. The woman smiled hesitantly at Jasmine and Adam, as the doctor opened the envelope containing the results. Jasmine sighed and her hold on Stephen's hand tightened, she held on like it was a lifeline. The doctor cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the newcomer.

"Who are you, might I ask?" the doctor asked.

"I am Annora, Mark's wife" she said, softly, turning to smile, again, at Jasmine and Adam, who both glared at her in return. The doctor turned to the twins, it was their choice.

"Do you want her to stay?" he asked. The twins locked eyes for a minute and shrugged.

"You're letting Stephen stay, so" Jasmine said. The doctor nodded and glanced down at the paper.

"It is confirmed that Mark James' DNA is a 99% match with that of Jasmine and Adam Copeland. Mark James is indeed the father" he read. Jasmine stiffened considerably as Mark and Annora turned to smile at the twins.

"I'm glad the truth has been revealed" Mark said. Jasmine scoffed under her breath as Adam rolled his eyes.

"I look forward to getting to know you, we both do" Annora put in.

"We don't want you to get to know us. Annora, you may be married to our so-called father, but you aren't our step-mother, you aren't our family either, neither of you are, nor you never will be" Adam said, before turning on his heel and walking out, Judy following him. Jasmine slowly stood up, Stephen's hand in hers as she left the room, with one final glance at the couple.

.

.

.

Jasmine sighed as she cued up the Titantron Videos at Gorilla for the upcoming matches. She'd walked off alone after returning from the doctor's office. She needed to clear her head. Stephen frowned and sighed as he caught sight of her up ahead. Watching her walk away earlier, had brought a familiar emotion forth in him. He knew he'd end up telling her his feelings, sooner or later. Seeing what emotions played out on her face when it was revealed that Mark was her father, made him want to reach out and hold her tight, he wanted to shield her from any and all pain.

So why didn't he?

He was still hurting over what Cassidy did to him, but that was a long time ago, and he had moved on. He didn't know whether it was the fear of rejection or if he was afraid of getting his heart broken again, but he didn't want to be afraid anymore. He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Jasmine, he was sure of it.

Taking a deep breath of courage, he walked over to the girl and smiled when she turned around and met his gaze with a grin.

"Hey! Did you need something?" she asked. He swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I need to do this" he replied. He cupped her face gently and pressed his lips to hers. Jasmine's mind was racing, she didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing, she didn't want him to stop.

Stephen felt his heart soar when he felt her lips moving with his, he didn't want to stop. Unbeknownst to them, Adam, Jason, Judy, Randy, AJ, Nattie, Celeste and Rosa were watching, all of them smiling at the scene before them. All of Jasmine's friends stood still as they watched too, feeling happy for their friends.

Stephen pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, Jasmine's eyes trapped within his blue ones.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he breathed, making Jasmine giggle.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long and I'm glad you did" she whispered as he brushed his fingers down her cheek.

They may have been surrounded by their smiling friends, but for the two of them, that moment couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading, Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story.)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches. I also may be bringing back a retired championship; I'm not sure about that yet.

-This Chapter is dedicated to Ghunter182003, thank you for the reviews, the encouragement and the ideas. You rock!

* * *

Jasmine walked into the arena for the first Utah show, she was excited. She greeted all of her friends before her eyes locked on Stephen, who was talking to Drew McIntyre up ahead. She didn't know whether to walk up to him, but he saved the situation by walking up to her with a smile.

"Hey there, Beautiful" he said, running his hand through her hair, making her giggle. He smiled down at the woman that had his heart; he just hoped he had hers. "I wonder if you'd like to go out with me for dinner after the show?"

Jasmine looked up at him, and saw the hesitance in his eyes, and she hated it, she didn't understand why he looked so nervous about her answer.

"Like on a date?" she asked, creating suspense. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I'd love to go"

She couldn't help but giggle at his sigh of relief. "What? Did you think I'd say no?" she asked, in surprise. He nodded and she shook her head, and leaned up to kiss him.

"I wouldn't do that, expessically since I want to go with you" she said, "I'll see you later" and with that, she gave him a wave and walked off. She didn't make it 3 steps until Nattie, Layla, Celeste, Rosa and AJ ran to her, all of them beaming.

"You're coming with us" Rosa announced, slipping her arm into Jasmine's and giving her a grin.

"We heard every word" Nattie said, winking at the girl, who promptly glared back at her.

"We're taking you shopping" Celeste said, tossing her championship belt into her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"And you can't say no" AJ Piped up, with a wicked grin. Jasmine rolled her eyes and decided not to argue, there wasn't any point.

"Fine" she laughed, allowing them to lead her out of the arena.

.

.

.

.

The Show went swimmingly, the crowd loving the matches, and Stephen found himself sitting in his dressing room, in his dressing room.

"What's Jasmine like, Randy? You've known her longer than I have" Stephen asked his friend, who along with John Cena, were smirking at him.

"She's the nicest person I've known. She's easy to get along with but she won't hesitate to speak her mind if she has to. She's funny, kind, tough…" Randy said, as he smirked up at his friend, who looked worried.

"Dude, you'll be fine. You like her, right?" John asked, Stephen nodded. "So you'll be fine. Now, away with you" John finished his pep talk by gesturing dramatically to the door. Stephen rolled his eyes and he left the room, ready to meet Jasmine.

Stephen made his way to Catering and upon spotting Jasmine, he was blown away. Jasmine stood there, her usually curly hair was straight and was in a simple but elegant up-style, with two strands framing her face, and she was wearing a simple navy blue dress with a pretty rounded neckline, colour coordinated belt and wide flare A-line skirt, she looked simply beautiful. She turned and gave him a warm smile and he approached.

"Hey" she said, glancing down at her outfit self-consciously, before looking back at him.

"You look so beautiful" he said, cupping her cheek and smiling down at her. She blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you, you look wonderful" she said, giggling at him. He smiled and held out his arm for her.

"Shall we?" he asked, a grin on his face as she laughed and nodded, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Lets" she giggled, allowing him to lead her out of the Arena. They went to the restaurant that Jasmine had visited before with the girls. They were shown to their table, and Stephen pulled out the chair for Jasmine, allowing her to sit first.

"Why, thank you sir" she laughed, sitting down and smiling up at him as he took his seat. He grinned and took up the menu, surprised at everything they had to offer and they ordered their food.

"So apart from the things you've told me, what else don't I know about you?" he asked her, teasingly.

"Well, you'd be surprised. But some of it isn't first date material" she said, taking a drink of her coke.

"So how come you got into wrestling?" Stephen asked after a brief silence between the two.

"Well, Adam got into it pretty early, and I followed suit I guess. When Adam began training every Saturday and Sunday, I went along to watch. Whenever I was on break and if Adam had any bookings across Canada, he'd take me with him. I went to his first WWF Booking in Hamilton, and I guess my love for it just kept growing" she explained, her voice far away.

"Wow…. When did you join WWE?" he asked, curious and extremely interested.

"Well, After I graduated from Yale, Adam brought me on the road and set me up for an interview with Stephanie, who hired me and I've been here ever since" she said, smiling a soft smile. "I've been through a lot, and everyone in that locker room have been so sweet, practically family to me"

"That's sweet, it helps to have people around you" he said, leaning over to cup her cheek in his palm. She smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"What about you? Why wrestling?" she asked, looking into the hypnotizing eyes of the man.

"I've loved it ever since I was a kid. From the moment I watched it, I was hooked and it just became my number one obsession. I would tell everyone, anyone who would listen that I meant to be in the WWE and be champion" he said,

"You've done that" she said, smiling, happy for his success.

"I want to do more, I want to push myself, I want to see how far I can go in WWE" he said, "I want to be the best and I want to be as good as my idols"

"I'm sure you will be, you certainly have the talent and the heart" she said, reaching over and taking his hand in hers gently. He gave her a smile and sighed. He didn't understand how he was on a date with someone like Jasmine. After the meal, the pair decided to go for a walk across the beach, their relationship building and their affection for each other growing bigger, it was growing into something truly magical.

.

.

.

.

.

After the date, Stephen walked Jasmine back to the hotel, his hand firmly in hers. When they got to Jasmine's room, she stopped in front of the door and turned to smile at him.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a great time" she said, he grinned and smiled down at her.

"I'm glad, so did I. Hey, can I have your number, so we could do this again sometime?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling nervous. She smiled and pulled out her phone and took his from him.

"Of course, and I would love to" she said, entering her number in his phone, him doing the same. After trading phones, Stephen pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and pulled back.

"Goodnight, Jasmine" he whispered, before winking and walking away.

"Goodnight" she whispered a wide grin on her face as she unlocked her door and walked in, collapsing on the bed. Hearing her phone chime, she grabbed it and saw she had a message from Stephen, opening it with curiosity.

"_Sweet Dreams Jasmine, I'll be thinking of you_" it read. Jasmine smiled and after getting changed, fell asleep with a smile, already looking forward to seeing Stephen tomorrow, knowing that with Stephen, she had nothing to fear.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it! Please go to the poll on my profile and Vote and In case you are interested, Jasmine's dress is on my profile. Thank you for reading, Please Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Stephen sighed as he glanced at his watch for the third time, everyone had got a Text from Stephanie, and now he was waiting for Randy and John. How long did it take for them to get dressed and grab their things? The memories from Last night came back into his mind and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He knew that he had to take Jasmine out again, he wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to know more about her and he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to be her boyfriend, but at the back of his mind, he just knew something was stopping her from saying yes to him.

What was it?

His thoughts were interrupted, when Randy entered the lobby, John behind him.

"Finally! Seriously, how long does it take for you both to get ready?" the Irishman asked as the trio began to walk towards their rental car.

"Oh come on, man. We don't take that long, not as long as Cody does anyway" Randy said, grinning at Stephen who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe he should have left with Jasmine…" John teased, chuckling at his friend's expression.

"Shut up" Stephen mumbled, with his eyes closed, not seeing the identical smirks on his friends faces.

"How did the date go?" John said, his tone turning serious.

"It went great! I really like her and I want us to be more than just friends, but I don't know if she feels the same way, you know?" he explained, looking at his friends,

"We get it buddy. Give it time, maybe there's something stopping her, maybe she'll open up and tell you" Randy said, as they turned into the Arena parking lot.

"Yeah, I suppose" Stephen said, as they got their things and headed into the arena, the Irishman's thoughts returning to Jasmine as they walked.

.

.

.

Jasmine woke up early, after receiving a text from Stephanie, asking her to come to the Arena early. Confused and Curious, Jasmine quickly hurried and dressed before grabbing her bags and opening her door. Jasmine guessed everyone would already be in the Lobby so she began to make her way down there.

"Celeste! Did you get the text too?" she asked, as she spotted her friend walking towards her. Celeste turned and smiled, hugging her friend before nodding.

"From Stephanie? Yeah, everyone did. I wonder what's happening" she commented as the two friends walked towards Nattie's room. Nattie walked out, with AJ at her side, both of them looking unnerved.

"Did you guys get the text too?" AJ asked. The girls nodded.

"Let's not worry about it, we'll find out when we get there." Nat said, slipping her arm into Jasmine's. "Now, tell us. How was the date?"

The girls circled Jasmine, all of them giggling. Jasmine laughed and sighed.

"It was perfect, he was so sweet" she said, as they all began walking towards the lobby to the rental cars. "A true Gentleman"

The girls smiled in response, happy that she was coming out of her shell a little. The lobby was crowded with the both rosters, all heading to the arena. Jasmine, AJ, Nattie, Layla and Celeste piled into the car and hurried to the arena, all of them curious and worried about Stephanie's announcement.

10 minutes later, the girls found themselves standing around Catering with the rest of the roster, waiting for Stephanie to appear. Jasmine looked around, trying to catch sight of Stephen, finding him standing next to Randy and Drew, messing with his phone. She caught his eye and he gave her a grin, she smiled shyly back before turning away.

"Okay, Everyone" Stephanie said, walking out and standing in front of the roster with Vince and Hunter. "I have discussed this with my father and the board of WWE Directors, and we have decided that we will be having a change with the titles"

Everyone looked around, curious. Jasmine was confused, what was wrong with the titles we have now? Stephanie smiled at the murmurs between the superstars and Divas and cleared her throat to get their attention once more.

"We have decided to bring back the WWE European Championship. For anyone wondering, we will still have The Intercontinental Championship. Now, to determine the winner of the Title, we will have 10 man over the top battle royal for Raw and a 10 man over the top battle royal on Smackdown. The Two winners of each match will face each other in a Ladder match with the vacated WWE European championship hanging above the ring. Whoever captures the title first becomes the new WWE European Champion" she explained. Drew looked confused and stuck up his hand. Stephanie chuckled at him and nodded.

"Stephanie, how will we find the 10 men from each brand?" He asked, Stephanie smiled.

"Good question. Each of you will compete in matches, excluding the current champions of course. The winner of each match will go on to face another winner, until we eventually have 10 superstars from each brand" she explained. The superstars nodded, it sounded like a good idea.

"Also, We will be replacing the Divas Championship" she went on. Celeste looked alarmed and slightly angry at this. "We will be replacing it with, and we are bringing back, The Women's Championship, and the championship can be defended on both brands. We will have a Divas Battle Royal and whoever wins will become the WWE Women's Champion, every diva is eligible."

Jasmine looked at her friend, who nodded towards Stephanie, a slight frown on her face. Jasmine knew how much being the Champion meant to Celeste, and for this to happen, it must feel like a punch to the gut. As Stephanie finished and walked away, Jasmine caught Stephen's eyes on her, but she shook it off and walked over to her forlorn friend.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, Celeste sighed and shook her head.

"I've worked so hard for this, I'm just scared I won't be able to win again" she said, as AJ, Nattie and Layla surrounded them.

"Hey, we have 2 weeks to prepare for it, no-one knows what going to happen in a battle royal." AJ said,

"We aren't going easy on you, though" Nat said, nudging Celeste and laughing. Jasmine laughed and looked around the room at the superstars and divas, she spotted Adam in the corner, talking to Hunter and she walked over.

"Hey Jas" he said, grinning and pulling her in for a hug.

"So what do you think of all this? Crazy, right?" she asked, after she had pulled away.

"Actually it's a good idea, I think it's good if there are more championships, I'm curious to who will win" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and sighing. "So, word on the street is that you had a date with Stephen, how'd that go?" Jasmine looked up at her brother in shock and narrowed her eyes, her mind racing.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Well, AJ may or may not have told me" he said, Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"AJ is such a blabbermouth!" she complained, glaring when AJ waved at her before skipping off to Nick (Ziggler)

"So" she said, turning her attention back to her brother. "This whole European Championship thing, who do you think will win?"

"Hard to say. Of course, no current champions can compete so that rules out a few" he mused. "How's Celeste holding up?"

"She's alright, upset of course, but she's alright" Jasmine said, glancing over at Celeste. Adam looked around and saw Stephen looking at Jasmine, a soft smile on his lips.

"So are you and Stephen dating or what?" Adam said, smirking as Jasmine blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I had fun on the date, but…" she said,

"But…" Adam prompted.

"I don't know if can handle the drama again" she said, looking up at her brother.

"I get that, but Stephen isn't the guy that will hurt you like he did. I know Stephen, you two have so much in common. You're so fiercely independent, but you don't always have to be like that. He's loyal and protective and you need that, Jasmine, you need someone like that in your life to love you" Adam said, hugging her and walking away. Jasmine watched him go, her mind racing as she thought of what he said. Her brother and her mother meant the world to her, but although she would always have them, Adam was right.

Was she too independent?

Sure she had her friends and Family, but she hadn't dated anyone since the incident in High School, firmly believing it would happen again with someone else and firmly believing that she would be better off alone.

Right?

.

.

.

Stephen stood across catering, with Drew, Randy and Stu (Wade Barrett), his eyes on Jasmine, as she stood still, her eyes lost. He moved over to her, worried by her blank expression. Moving over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jasmine, you alright?" he asked. She turned and forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something Adam told me" she answered, shaking her blonde hair from her face, "So, you going in for all this?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be champion" he teased, but Jasmine could see it in his eyes, she could see that he would love to be champion again.

"I'm sure you will be" she said, placing a friendly hand on his arm and smiling. Stephen smiled and took his hand in hers, he marvelled at how well they fit together, like they were made for each other.

"Listen, I have something to ask you" he began, feeling nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" she said, looking up at him, curiously. Stephen swallowed and took a deep breath in before saying,

"I know we've only had one date and everything, but I feel like I have this connection with you, I can't get you out of my mind, everywhere I go, I'm thinking about you. I Love watching you laugh and seeing you smile. Everytime I see you, I feel Happy because you're around. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I want to be with you, Jasmine. Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long. If this chapter sucks, Im sorry. I've been dealing with some stuff :/... Please Review! Thanks! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

"_I want to be with you, Jasmine. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Jasmine sat in her hotel room, her mind replaying those words over and over. She'd bolted as soon as he asked her and she'd come back to the hotel and locked herself in her room, and turned her phone off.

She didn't understand what her problem was, Jasmine had wanted those words to come out his mouth for a long time, but she didn't know why she had freaked out that way. She sighed and turned on her phone that was blowing up with texts and missed calls. She looked up, a knock sounding at her door.

"Who is it?" she called out, hating the way her voice shook.

"It's Adam" a voice replied. Jasmine sighed and opened the door to her brother, who's eyes were narrowed.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Adam asked, following his sister in and shutting the door.

"Stephen asked me out. I freaked and bolted" she summarized, sitting down and sighing.

"Okay. Apart from the obvious reasons, why?" Adam asked,

"Because… I wanted to hear him say those words for so long; I just don't understand why I was so afraid of hearing them" she explained.

"I think I know why. It's Jerome isn't it?" her bother asked, his voice gentle. Jasmine swallowed and nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Adam saw this and pulled her to him.

"Listen, Stephen is possibly the nicest guy I have met, and to be perfectly honest, I've seen the way he looks at you, Jasmine. Everyone can tell that he likes you, and everyone can tell that you like him, it's just not obvious to either of you!" he said, trying to comfort her.

"I want to say yes so bad, but I'll have to tell him my past and he'll look at me differently, I know it" Jasmine said, closing her eyes. Adam sighed and shook his head.

"He won't, Jasmine. I can tell that he really cares about you, and I'm sure if you told him, he would understand and be there for you. He's been there for you through a lot lately and if you're going to date him, then he does deserve to know" Adam said, before getting up and leaving, letting Jasmine think about what he said.

Jasmine sighed and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes. She swallowed and grabbed her phone, dialling someone's number. After a hurried conversation with the person, she hung up and closed her eyes, drifting into a fitful sleep.

In the back of her mind, She knew what she had to do, but she wanted a few days to prepare.

But could she prepare for something like this?

.

.

.

"Well, Well Well" Punk said, as Jasmine walked into the Arena after a few days away. She turned and saw Rey and Punk smiling at her. Punk moved towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome Back, Buddy" he said, pulling away as she turned to hug Rey.

"Hey, Little J" Rey said, hugging his long -time friend.

"Hey Little Rey" Jasmine replied, chucking. Both men grinned at her and the trio walked towards catering.

"Everyone will be glad to see you back" Rey said, grinning up at Jasmine.

"You think so? I know it was a pretty abrupt break" she said, as they finally made it to Catering and she smiled around at the familiar sight.

"I wouldn't worry about that" Punk said, chuckling.

"Jasmine!" came four voices at once. Rey and Punk moved out of the way as Nattie, Celeste, Layla and AJ Ran towards her and hugged her all at once. Jason, Hunter, Kofi, Randy, Matt, John, Stephanie, Beth, and Adam walked over too, hearing the commotion.

"Hey Guys!" Jasmine said, hugging her girls tightly, before moving to hug Stephanie and the guys. Adam hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm glad you're back. Are you alright now?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm fine, Dude. Trust me. Being back in Canada gave me time to think" she said, pulling away and smiling as Rosa ran up to hug her. Jasmine laughed and hugged the girl tightly, feeling happy to see her. To the Canadian's surprise, she saw Eve, Nikki and Brie Bella standing in Catering, smiling at her, shyly. Confused, but not wanting to be mean she smiled back at them. Maybe the Bellas and Eve weren't that bad anymore; they seemed to be making an effort. Maryse walked up and greeted her too, Jasmine and the French-Canadian might not be very close, but Maryse had always been nice and thrown her a few nice words of encouragement her way, and soon enough they had become friends, and they began to trust each other. After she had been greeted by her friends, Jasmine sighed, feeling happy that she was back. She had missed her friends and she had missed the business she had grown to love so much.

She felt as this was where she belonged.

Amidst all of the celebration that she was back, she saw those haunting piercing blue eyes looking at her across catering. She swallowed as she saw the frown on his face. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually. Stephen looked at her one more time before he walked away, he didn't need his heart hurting any longer.

.

.

.

Jasmine found herself some time later, walking around the arena, with Celeste at her side, smiling around at the familiar surroundings.

"So how was your break?" the Diva asked, as Jasmine turned and grinned at Kofi as he passed.

"It was great. I forgot how much I missed Canada. I got to see some of my old friends too" Jasmine said, a smile on her face, as they walked the halls.

" That's Good, I'm glad you're back though… but not everything has been rosy here" Celeste said, her eyes widening. Jasmine looked alarmed, her mind racing.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Jasmine asked. Celeste cleared her throat and sighed, linking their arms together, she lowered her voice.

"Well, Stephen's just been really angry for some reason. He hasn't even been caring about his matches anymore, and whenever he does win, he just goes back to the locker room. He doesn't even celebrate with his fans" Celeste said. Jasmine sighed, she knew why he was upset, of course she did, but she didn't understand how it would affect his wrestling career or his feelings about his fans, Jasmine knew he lived for wrestling.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" Jasmine said, giving Celeste a quick hug and walking off, her destination fixed firmly in her mind. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine raised her hand and rapped against the wood briskly. Shaking out her nerves, the door opened and she looked into those icy blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, hesitantly. Stephen nodded, his mouth a thin, hard line as he gestured for her to enter the room. She walked in and took a seat, before clearing her throat and looking up at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, his voice turning soft. Being mad at her, no matter how hurt he was, wasn't one of his talents.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened a few days ago. I owe you an explanation" she said, Stephen sighed and leant against the wall, crossing his arms.

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I freaked. I wanted to hear you say those words for so long, and I guess when it came to hearing them, I wasn't ready. I have just had a really bad experience and I guess it just made me think that every guy was going to treat me the same, you know?" she began, her voice stalling.

The Irishman sat down next to her, his eyes completely softening as he heard the broken tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Jasmine…." He said. Jasmine held up her hand and swallowed.

"What happened to me…. It's hard to go into detail about, maybe one day I'll tell you the whole thing, but I had a boyfriend in high school and it ended…. badly to say the least. He hurt me… Physically, emotionally and mentally, that's all I'm going to say but…." she said, her voice growing hard, her eyes blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "That's why I freaked out. I can't help but believe that the same thing is going to happen again…"

Stephen reached out and pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss against her forehead as Jasmine let the tears fall.

"Shhh, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything else" he soothed. "Just know this; I would _never_ hurt you like that, ever."

Jasmine sighed and nodded against his chest, feeling safe in his arms as he just let her cry. She looked up at him, his kind eyes and something inside her changed.

"I just… I can't be hurt like that again, I can't take it" she whispered. Cupping her cheek, Stephen leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I would never hurt you like that. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you. I want to be with you, Jasmine, but I understand that you're worried, I get that" he said. Jasmine looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I want to be with you too… Let's just take it slow, okay?" she said, giggling as a grin grew on his lips.

"That sounds perfect" he said, kissing her forehead and holding her close to him. Jasmine smiled, for once in her life, maybe she could open her heart again, and maybe this time, it wouldn't be broken.

* * *

(A/N) Hey Guys, I Hope you liked it. Updated will now come on Tuesdays/Wednesdays and Fridays since I am swamped with revision and coursework, I hope you understand. I Hope you liked this chapter, Don't worry there are more to come. Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she walked into the arena. Tonight was going to be hectic, she knew, What day with the WWE wasn't? Spotting Celeste up ahead, she walked over with a smile.

"Where did you get off to yesterday, huh?" Celeste asked her best friend, her voice suspicious. Jasmine laughed and shook her head.

"It's a long story. But I want you to be the first to know, Stephen and I are together" she announced, making her friend shriek at the news.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats, Jas! I'm so happy for you" Celeste said, jumping up and hugging her friend. Jasmine laughed and hugged her back. Celeste pulled away, her features becoming apprehensive.

"Jasmine, what happened in your past?" she suddenly asked. "I know bits and Pieces of it, but what exactly happened?"

"Celeste…. It's not something I talk about" Jasmine said, offhandedly.

"I'm your friend, you can talk to me. You can trust me" Celeste said, making Jasmine nod.

"You're right, You are my friend" Jasmine mumbled and taking a deep breath, began to confide in her friend. At the end of her tale, Celeste's eyes were swimming with tears, moved by her friend's story.

"Jasmine…" she said,

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, but I still feel it sometimes" she said, looking away and seeing AJ and Nattie across catering.

"I am so sorry, Jas" Celeste whispered, getting a small smile from Jasmine in return.

"It's okay, Thank you though" Jasmine said, hugging the girl as AJ and Nattie skipped over.

"Hey, you two!" AJ said, hugging them both.

"So Jasmine, where did you get off to last night? You didn't answer our calls" Nat said, Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I was with Stephen. We're together now" Jasmine explained, as AJ jumped to hug her.

"So happy for you" AJ said, as Nattie hugged Jasmine too. Jasmine smiled around at her girls and sighed.

"So, you guys have matches tonight?" Jasmine asked, walking with her girls towards gorilla.

"Yes, Celeste against Nikki Bella. Unfortunately Brie is going to be at ringside" Nat said, pulling a face.

"So I'm going out with her" Layla said, smiling at Celeste, who winked. Jasmine smiled and turned around to see Stephen standing by Gorilla with Randy. Nat spotted him and nudged Jasmine, smirking.

"Go. We all know you want to see him, go on" Nat said, gesturing towards the Irishman, who now stood alone, mentally preparing for his match. Glaring at her giggling friends, she walked towards him, smiling as his arm grabbed her and held her by his side. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Well, Hi there" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead as she turned to hug him. She sighed as Fandango's music played around the arena and the singing began.

"Are they seriously cheering him?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"Seems like it. I've got Big Show tonight" he said, making Jasmine look up at him in concern.

"Wow… okay, I'm officially scared now" she said, Stephen pulled her closer and his hold tightened.

"I'll be fine. I've faced him before; I know all of his tricks" he reassured her, his voice confident, and Jasmine had to agree.

"Good Luck" she said, smiling and walking away, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned around to meet her boyfriend's blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. He pulled away with a wink as his music hit and he turned to go out to the ring. Nattie walked to her side and nudged her.

"You guys are so sweet together" she said, Making Jasmine blush. Both girls turned their attention to the match, Nattie watching her friend closely. Jasmine couldn't help but cringe every time he hit the mat. The one person jasmine hated seeing him fight was The Big Show. After all, he was called the Big Show for a reason! Nat took Jasmine's hand and gave it a squeeze as Stephen emerged Victorious, his music ringing around the arena. Smiling, Jasmine shrank away as Big Show came storming up the ramp and through the Curtain. Layla and Celeste moved towards the entrance as Stephen came through it, moving to Jasmine's side. The Bellas flounced forward, turning to smile at Jasmine before walking down to the ring. Jasmine saw threw the smile; she could tell that Nikki had something her sleeve.

"Good Luck, Celeste, but both of you need to keep your guard up" Jasmine said, cuddling into Stephen's side as her friends smiled at the couple.

"Thanks, Jas, but we'll be fine" Celeste said, hugging the girl before signalling for her music and running down to the ring, Layla flanking her. Jasmine turned to the screen, interested in this match, Stephen, AJ and Nat stood by her. Jasmine smiled as Stephen wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her close.

The Match was vicious from the start, Nikki Bella just content with doing everything she could to hurt Celeste. They watched as Brie got into the ring, and tried to help her sister, as the bell rang. Layla went into the ring to help her friend and ended up getting attacked by Brie. Nattie, AJ and Jasmine looked at each other and without thinking about it, ran down to the ring to help her friend.

Stuff the rules!

.

.

.

Stephen's eyes widened as he quickly turned to the monitor, seeing his girlfriend race down to the ring. He knew this wasn't a good idea, apart from the fact that she could get hurt, she wasn't a WWE Diva, and he knew that the Higher-ups wouldn't be pleased by this, especially Vince. But at the same time, he was proud of her, proud that she would defy the rules just to help her friend. He wondered what would happen if Vince caught sight of this, it would be bad he knew, but Jasmine obviously wasn't thinking about that! He watched as Nikki glanced up, her expression changing, but Brie acted as if she didn't care and delivered another kick to the fallen Celeste. AJ shrieked and pounced on Nikki first, Nat and Jasmine watching as AJ pulled at Nikki's hair, kicking the Diva and screaming in her maddened way. Stephen couldn't help but chuckle as Jasmine started laughing at the scene. Brie didn't move to help her sister, more concerned with hurting Celeste.

Adam and Jason walked up to him, both of them stopping as they caught sight of Jasmine Jumping into the ring, glancing around at the situation. Stephen couldn't help but chuckle, the look in her eyes was a clear image of Adam's whenever he was in the ring.

"What is she doing? Stephanie is going to do crazy! She isn't WWE Talent!" Jason said, but Adam remained strangely quiet, a small smile on his lips, as he studied the image.

"Hold on a minute, Jay" Adam said, crossing his arms and watching the screen. Stephen turned his attention back to the monitor, watching as his girlfriend went straight for Brie, pulling her away from Celeste. Brie tried to fight Jasmine off, kicking her on the legs and punching her arms causing the pain to build up, but Jasmine ignored it all and delivered a roundhouse kick to the temple, ending with Brie crumpling to the mat. Meanwhile, After AJ had let go of Nikki, she and Layla helped Celeste, leaving Nat to deal with Nikki who had managed to kick herself away from the Canadian and was now pulling herself up with the ropes. Everyone backstage saw a glint in Jasmine's eyes as a Smirk crossed her face. Jasmine went to the corner, winking at the crowd, before delivering a spear onto Nikki, who fell to the mat with a groan. Grinning, Jasmine turned away from her, her attention returning to Brie, who was still lying on the mat, her eyes open, struggling to get to her feet. Jasmine looked at Nat, who whispered something in her ear, making the girl nod. Jasmine turned and climbed onto the top rope, her back to Brie as she took a deep breath and delivered a picture-perfect Moon-Sault onto Brie. The Crowd, that had gathered backstage, were cheering as Jasmine stood up, giggling at the crowd.

Stephen watched how the crowd reacted to Jasmine, the smile on her face as she waved at them before turning to run over to Celeste and help her stand up, the crowd screaming and cheering. Stephen looked at Adam, hiding a smile as a proud grin slowly covered Adam's lips, as well as shock in his eyes. The group backstage turned as Stephanie McMahon walked into the middle of the group, Hunter at her side. The Billion Dollar Princess smiled at the sight of Jasmine in the ring, helping her friends up. Stephanie turned and winked at Adam and Jason, it was as if the three of them knew something the others didn't. The Group waited until the trainers had taken Celeste and Layla away before surrounding Jasmine, AJ and Nattie. Stephen walked straight to Jasmine and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. Jasmine smiled and cuddled closer, her arms starting to hurt; Brie had definitely done some damage.

"You were amazing out there. I'm so proud of you" he said, causing Jasmine to smile up at him shyly.

Jasmine… that was incredible!" Hunter said, smiling at the girl, after the cheers and claps had died down. Jasmine blushed and looked away

"Who taught you the spear? Someone must have trained you to do all of that!" Hunter continued, missing the smile that formed on his wife's lips.

"Well…" Jasmine began, only to be cut off.

"We did!" Adam and Jason chorused, making Jasmine roll her eyes. Jasmine was about to open her mouth to speak, until someone interrupted, the voice changing the atmosphere in the room instantly.

"What is going on?" a chillingly familiar voice demanded. The group turned around to be met of the sight of the figure, everyone going silent as they stared into his unreadable eyes. Jasmine slowly turned and swallowed as the met the eyes of none other than The Owner and Chairman of the WWE:

Vince McMahon.

* * *

(A/N) Hey Everyone, I Hope you liked it! Tomorrow and the next few days will be full of Revision and Homework, so I may not be able to update, but you never know! Thank you for reading, _please_ Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine looked at Vince and took a deep breath, feeling worried, but not regretting her decision to help her friend.

"Jasmine Copeland! How dare you go out into the ring as if you are WWE Talent!" Vince Hissed. Adam, not liking the way Vince spoke to his sister, moved forward towards his former boss.

"Why not, Vince? Jasmine has plenty of training and she has natural talent. She trained at Sully's Gym with Jay and I, All three of us trained by Ron Hutchison and Sweet Daddy Siki. Whenever Jay and I went to Calgary to meet with Bret and Stu and train, they'd train her and give her friendly advice and Bret Himself said that Jasmine has the talent to go far in Wrestling. She's travelled the Independent circuit with Jay and me, and competed a few times and won. She was on the Gymnastics team in High School and competed in contests and won quite a few. Even Trish and Amy have trained her and said she had the talent, and if you don't believe that, you can ask them yourself. Quite Frankly, she knows more about this business than most of the people here and She has more talent that most of the girls in the back, Vince and you know it! You're just mad because no-one told you about it and it wasn't your idea" Adam said, his voice like ice.

"It's true" Nat said, "Uncle Bret did help Jasmine, I was there… that's how we became friends. We sometimes wrestled against each other"

Jasmine smiled at her friend and took her hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, Nat winking at the girl. Stephanie looked at her father and sighed.

"Dad, Adam is right. I've known all about Jasmine's training and how she felt she wasn't good enough to try out for a contract. She clearly is, according to the crowd, they loved her out there" Stephanie said. Vince looked at Jasmine and he had to hide a smile. He secretly admired the girl and he couldn't deny that she had talent, he knew that she could be of the best divas they have ever had. All he had to do was sign her…

"Come on, Mr McMahon. By not signing her, you're taking away the opportunity to showcase her talent. I thought she was incredible out there, it appears that I'm not the only one" Stephen said, smiling down at his blushing girlfriend.

"Stephanie, Hunter, Adam and Jason, May I have a word?" Vince said. The people in question nodded and followed the chairman to his office. Jasmine swallowed and looked at Stephen, who had a grin on his lips.

"What if he fires me?" Jasmine asked in a small voice. Stephen sighed and pulled his girlfriend into his arms as the crowds dispersed.

"He won't do that, the crowd loved you out there, and you have a team of superstars and divas behind you. Vince can't fire us all" the Irishman said. "Tell me the truth, how did it feel out there?"

"It felt amazing! I felt invincible, like I could do anything" she said, her voice wistful. Stephen smiled at the wistful look on her face and he was sure he'd felt that way once or twice.

"I wonder what Vince wanted" Jasmine commented as they walked to Stephen's locker room, leaving them wondering what had become so Important.

.

.

.

Vince gestured for the foursome to sit down before he cleared his throat and began.

"I want your opinions on this matter. I believe that Jasmine should have a WWE Contract. She has good skills and she certainly knows how to use them" Vince began.

"I agree" Stephanie said. "What she did was unexpected but she clearly has the skills and the knowledge to succeed here"

"I agree with my wife on this, she's usually right about these things." Hunter said, turning to smile at Stephanie, who blushed. "She has the passion and the skills. She could even be a future Women's Champion here in the WWE. I think we should offer her a contract, a good solid contract"

"Adam, Jason. You two know her better than anyone. What do you think about this?" Stephanie said, turning to them,

"I think it's a great idea. Adam and I could train her a bit more if you needed it. I think she'd say yes to this, I don't think she'd have it in her to say no" Jay said.

"Here's the thing about Jasmine" Adam said, "She's always had this dream of being a WWE Diva, but she's never had the confidence. She'll say yes, because it's secretly all she's wanted to do… but I do have a question"

"Yes, Adam?" Vince asked, curious,

"Do we let the WWE Universe know about her relation to me?" Adam said. "I don't want them to think that she got signed because Edge is her brother. Jason and I don't want the fans to think she got signed because she's knows people in the back and she's close to us"

"We understand that, but it's up to Jasmine. She may want everyone to know that you are her brother. She may think of it as carrying on your legacy here" Vince said.

"Well, as you said, Vince. It's Jasmine's choice" Adam concluded.

"Dad, would Jasmine have a ring name?" Stephanie asked, getting some paper, ready to take notes.

"That is up to her. She may want to use her real name, of course" Vince said,

"Actually, when we were younger, Jasmine had this phase of asking us all to call her Lexi. She said Lexi was going to be her ring name when she was a Diva. She had us calling her Lexi for about six months" Adam interjected.

"Why Lexi?" Stephanie asked, amused.

"Alexa is her middle name, you see. She sort of got it from there" Adam chuckled.

"Again, it's Jasmine's choice. She would be good with either name, but it's understandable if she chooses a ring name, if she wants to keep her personal life separate from the on-screen life" Hunter said.

"So are we all agreed? Jasmine gets a contract?" Vince said.

"Wait. Would she be competing on the main roster?" Stephanie asked,

"I don't see any problem with it. Jasmine is well-liked here and the fans seem to adore her" Vince said, turning to his computer and typing up a contract.

"We should give her the option of competing on NXT as well, Vince." Hunter said. Vince nodded and added it to the contract, letting Adam see the final document.

"That looks good to me" Adam said, as Vince smiled and printed it off.

"Let's get our new Diva in here" Stephanie said, smiling.

.

.

.

Jasmine and Stephan sat in catering, watching the matches when AJ skipped up.

"Jasmine! Vince McMahon wants to speak to you in his office at once" she said, worried. Jasmine blinked up at the girl and nodded slowly.

"Okay. I wonder what he wants" Jasmine said, standing up. Stephen stood up and took his hand in hers.

"I'll go with you" he said, the three of them beginning to walk to Vince's office.

"I'll see you later, good luck" AJ said, hugging her friend before skipping away.

"Better get this over with" Jasmine said, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie shouted, and the pair entered the room.

"Ahh, Jasmine. Thank you for coming. We have something we'd like to discuss with you" Vince said, gesturing for them both to take a seat. Jasmine looked at her brother with questioning eyes, but he merely smiled and winked. Vince placed the contract before her and she looked at her, her eyes widening.

"A WWE Contract?" she breathed. "You are offering me a WWE Contract?"

"Yes" Vince said, smiling at the girl. "You have the passion, and the talent and you have the heart. We could do with a diva like you, Jasmine and we would be honoured if you agreed and signed with us"

"The contract is a good solid one, Sis" Adam said. "It states that you will be competing on Smackdown and you can also compete on NXT. You have control over your ring name, your gear and your music. I also think it would be better if you remained as a solid face, the crowd seem to like you anyway"

"Also, we won't have you debut until you've trained some more and you feel confident and ready" Jason put in.

"I'm sure that this is a little overwhelming, Jasmine" Hunter said.

"Take all the time you need to consider this, Jasmine" Stephanie said, "The offer will always be there"

Jasmine smiled around at all of the faces in the room, all of them giving her the chance to live out her secret dream.

"What's there to think about?" she said, grinning, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

(A/N) I hope you like it! Please Review and Thank you for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine emerged from the room, Stephen behind her, a proud smile on his face. AJ, Nattie, Celeste, Layla and Rosa were waiting for the pair, and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"What did he want?" Celeste asked.

"What happened?" Rosa asked.

"Did he fire you?" Layla Asked.

"Vince wouldn't do that! Are you suspended?" Nat asked.

"Did he arrange to have you fired out of a cannon by a monkey?" AJ asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"No, No and what?" Jasmine said, raising her eyebrows at AJ and rolling her eyes, as AJ simply shrugged. "Nothing like that…. Say hello to the WWE's newest Diva!"

Jasmine laughed as the girls jumped at her, all of them shrieking with happiness and amazement.

"We are so happy for you, Jas!" AJ said, smiling proudly at her friend.

"That is so awesome!" Nat said, after releasing her. Jasmine smiled around at her friends, ecstatic over the news. She looked at Stephen and saw him frowning, but she didn't say anything.

She waited until they were in his locker room, as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Are you okay? You've been quiet since we got out of Vince's office" she said, a frown on her features. He smiled at his girlfriend and nodded.

"I'm fine, Jas. Don't worry about it" he said, dismissing the problem, but Jasmine shook her head, stubbornly.

"Spill it" she said, softly.

"I'm happy that you're a Diva, Jasmine. I really am" he said, running his hand through her hair.

"But…" Jasmine prompted.

"I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt….I don't think I could handle that" he finished. Jasmine giggled and sat down next to him, looking up at him.

"Aww, you're so sweet" she said, kissing his cheek, "But I'll be fine" Stephen nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm used to getting hurt anyway" she mumbled to herself, not realising that Stephen heard her.

"What was that, Jas?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Nothing!" she said, quickly. "I um, I've got to go meet AJ. I'll see you later" and with that, she hurried from the room, leaving a puzzled Stephen behind.

.

.

.

Jasmine left the room, her mind racing, as she bumped into AJ, just the person she was looking for!

"Jasmine? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Thanks AJ" she said, smiling slightly at the girl.

"Well, Kim wants you in Wardrobe. She wants to design your gear and she sent me to fetch you" AJ said. Jasmine nodded, and followed the petite diva to Wardrobe. Kim smiled and hugged Jasmine tightly. The two had become good friends since Jasmine's arrival.

"I just heard the news! Congrats Jas!" Kim said. Jasmine smiled and ducked her head.

"Thanks, Kim. I'm feeling really overwhelmed with it all, but I'm excited" Jasmine smiled, winking at AJ, who grinned back at her friend.

"So what were you thinking of wearing?" Kim asked, getting down to business.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I was thinking about the whole Shorts and Sports Bra thing… but I don't know if I'm confident enough to do that" Jasmine sighed. Kim nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and began rapidly sketching.

"Well, How about Shorts and a Tank top? Or something similar to Celeste?" Kim Offered, "If you decide to go with the shorts/Sports bra, you can always change it"

"I Like the shorts and tank top Idea, I'd feel okay in that" Jasmine smiled.

"Awesome! Well, I'll get started!" Kim said, smiling at the girls as they walked out of wardrobe.

"So, where we you hurrying off to before, huh?" AJ asked.

"It's nothing, I just… I'm overwhelmed by all of this" Jasmine said, chuckling.

"Don't lie to me" AJ said, pulling the pair to a stop. "Talk to me, Jasmine"

"It's nothing" she said. "AJ, If it was something, then I would have told you, I promise"

Jasmine walked away from AJ, running her hand through her hair in despair. Out of everything she could have let slip, why did it have to be _that?_

_._

_._

_._

Stephen left his locker room, deep in thought. He saw her up ahead, with Stephanie and Adam, all of them in a deep conversation. His eyes were firmly locked on the figure that was Jasmine; he didn't notice AJ skip up to him, her eyes concerned.

"Stephen? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, her voice soft. Stephen blinked down at the small Diva and nodded.

"Course you can, AJ. What's wrong?" he asked, giving her a friendly smile. AJ smiled and looked up at him.

"It's about Jasmine. I was just wondering if she was alright, because I asked her what was wrong, and she said it was nothing, but I think she's lying. I was wondering if you knew anything about it" AJ said.

"Wow, AJ. I think you have a point. Jasmine has been acting weird and it's starting to worry me" The Irishman said, scrubbing his hand across his face and sighing.

"Stop, both of you" Nat said. "She's overwhelmed by this whole thing. Listen, if there is something wrong with Jasmine, then she'll tell you eventually"

Nattie's words made AJ and Stephen nod, they knew she was right, but as right as Nat was, it wouldn't stop them from worrying about Jasmine. Stephen smiled at the Divas and walked closer to Jasmine, Adam and Stephanie.

"I've chosen my song, you guys" Jasmine said, handing Stephanie a CD.

"That's great! What song?" Adam asked. Stephanie looked down at the CD in her hands and smiled, approvingly.

"_Blow Me Away_ by Breaking Benjamin" the newly signed Diva answered with a smirk. Adam nodded in approval.

"That song is awesome" he assured Stephanie, who nodded and walked away with the disk in hand. Jasmine turned to her brother, who was watching her with a smirk.

"I knew this would happen" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I knew you would end up following in my footsteps"

Jasmine punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to be great, you just see"

"I know you will be, you've got this" Adam said, fondly, giving her shoulder a squeeze, before walking away. Smiling, she turned around to see her boyfriend, looking down at her. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her forward against him. She smiled up at him and sighed.

"Listen…. About earlier…" she began to say, until the Irishman cut her off.

"Don't, it's alright" Stephen said, soothingly, "It's not really my business, I get that" Jasmine looked at him, with narrowed eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"You're wrong about that" Jasmine whispered, "It _is_ your business. It's just…. It's hard to talk about, but you will know one day. I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Stephen looked down at Jasmine and smiled, but inside he felt guilty. He didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you into telling me. I want you to tell me in confidence" he murmured. Jasmine looked up at her kind-hearted boyfriend and smiled.

"Don't be sorry." She murmured, running her hand through his hair with a smile. "It's okay for you to be curious. I will tell you one day, I promise you"

Jasmine leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek, giggling as his arms tightened around her, holding her securely against him. The silence that grew between them was comfortable until Celeste, with Nat, Layla and AJ in tow, sped up to the couple.

"Jasmine! The Bellas are calling you out!"

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry It took so long, everyone. I've been dealing with some stuff and I haven't been well so I haven't really had the desire nor energy to write, but I'm back. I have Exams next week, so I will mostly be using my time _this_ week to study, so please understand if I can't update, but hopefully I'l try and find the time! Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

"The Bellas are doing what?" Jasmine demanded, turning her attention to the nearest monitor, and sure enough, the Bella Twins were in the ring complaining.

"I don't understand how Jasmine got signed, do you Brie?" Nikki asked her smirking twin. Brie laughed and shook her head, her hand on her hip.

"No, Nikki. I don't" Brie smirked around at the crowd as they booed them.

"I mean, All Jasmine did to prove herself, was come out and attack us after a match with Kaitlyn and even then she didn't prove herself very well" Nikki giggled.

"Totally Nikki! Her skills were mediocre at best" Brie laughed, "Our Dog could wrestle better than her!"

Angry gasps came from the small group backstage, their eyes widening as they looked at Jasmine, who had tears building up her eyes. AJ reached out to her and wrapped an arm around her, comfortingly.

"Don't listen to them, Jas" she murmured, "You're better than them"

"I'll kill them!" Nat said, moving towards Gorilla, only to be stopped by Jasmine.

"No, Nat." she said, "This is my problem. Let me deal with it" Jasmine smiled at them all, before grabbing a microphone and signalling for her music to play. As the group returned to the monitor, Adam and Jason joining them, the crowd has already rose on their feet as Jasmine stepped out onto the stage, a defiant look on her face as she regarded the twins.

"What do you want Jasmine?" Brie asked.

"I just wanted to apologize" Jasmine started, a sorry expression on her face, much to the twins' satisfaction. "I wanted to apologize…. To the audience for having to deal with you two moaning and whining out here!"

Jasmine laughed at the Twins angry expressions as the crowd laughed along with her.

"I mean. I'm pretty sure people didn't pay all that money, to sit here and listen to you both complaining in the middle of that ring" Jasmine continued, walking slowly towards the ring and climbing into it.

"That's another thing. I didn't come out here to listen to you both whine and complain either, I came out here to shut you both up! Hasn't anyone told you how irritating your voices are?" she asked, making the crowd and the group backstage laugh.

"Shut up, Jasmine! This has nothing to do with you!" Nikki said,

"You are so wrong there, Nikki! It does have something to do with me. It has done since you both started to trash talk me out here and I've had enough of it!" Jasmine hissed. "Sure I've only been just signed, but I've been trained by some amazing people. Bret and Stu Hart gave me some great advice on how to be great! Ron Hutchison and Sweet Daddy Siki trained me back in Canada in Sully's gym. Lita and Trish Stratus, close friends of mine, have trained me and still train me to this day and of course, my brother Edge and Christian have trained me as well. I know what I can do, twins. You don't know what I can do, I know that I have the talent to get far in WWE, and I may have a lot to learn, but bring it on, I'm ready. You think you know me? Guess what, you don't!"

The twins looked uneasily at Jasmine, their eyes wide as Jasmine glared at them, a small smile on her face. Adam chuckled backstage, catching on at the use of his theme music.

"Jasmine, stop kidding yourself. Everyone here knows that you got signed because you know people and because your brother is Edge, everyone knows that you're related to the Rated R Superstar!" Nikki said. Backstage, Jay and Stephen had to physically hold Adam back from storming out there.

"Calm down, dude" Jay said. "Jasmine won't take that she's got this"

"Don't even go there, Nikki!" Jasmine yelled. "My Brother may be Edge, but I certainly did not get signed because of him, I got signed _for_ him"

Nikki and Brie looked confused and Jasmine was quick to call them on it.

"Awww, confused twins?" Jasmine chuckled "Let me explain it to ya. It's real simple! Edge can't wrestle anymore…" she was cut off due to the boos of the crowd.

"I know, it's awful guys, isn't it?" Jasmine asked the crowd, chuckling as they cheered and booed. "Being signed has made me feel that I am somehow, carrying on my brother's amazing legacy here in the WWE, but that's not all I'm here for"

"So what _are_ you here for, Jasmine? Other than to bore us to death" Brie quipped. Backstage, everyone saw Jasmine's eyes narrow in anger. Stephen watched carefully, he didn't trust the Bellas one bit and he couldn't help but wonder what they had up their sleeves.

"I'm here for two reasons" she said. "One, I'm here to be a diva and finally achieve my dream, and I'm not about to let Twin Plastic bimbos stop that, and Two, I'm here to challenge one of you to a match tonight. I don't care which one of you it is, as long as the other is banned from ringside and trust me; I'll make sure that happens"

Nikki opened her mouth to retort as the group in the back watched on edge as Booker T's theme played and the General Manager walked out.

"Ladies, Ladies. Let's settle this. Jasmine, you say you want a match against a Bella twin?" Booker asked.

"That's right, Booker. I don't care who, as long as the other is banned from ringside" Jasmine said. Booker nodded and winked.

"You got it. Jasmine, tonight you go one-on-one with Nikki Bella!" He announced much to the crowd and Jasmine's delight. "Brie you are banned from ringside, but to make it fair, Next week, Jasmine will face Brie Bella, with Nikki banned from ringside. Now what about that?"

Jasmine nodded and grinned at Booker before turning towards the Bella twins and smirking.

"See you tonight, Nikki" she said with a smirk as her theme music hit and she made her way back up the ramp, never taking her eyes of the twins until she went through the curtain, and towards her dressing room to prepare for her upcoming match.

.

.

.

Stephen stood with Jasmine next to gorilla. AJ, Nattie, Layla, Celeste, Adam and Jason with them.

"Just watch your back, Jasmine" Layla said. "You never know when Brie will appear"

"Remember, Jas. Use the spear, works every time" Adam said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. One by one, her friends offered her advice and encouragement to Jasmine, but she wasn't nervous at all. She was more than ready to shut Nikki up for good. She looked over at her boyfriend and walked over to him, a smile on her face.

"You nervous?" he asked her, smiling down at her as she shook her head.

"No, I feel ready. I want to shut her up" she giggled. Stephen smiled and pressed a leather box into her hand. She looked up at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked,

"Open it" he said, softly. Opening the box, Jasmine saw a silver necklace adorned with a clover. Stephen reached into the box and pulled it out, and placing it around her neck.

"Just so you have a part of me out there with you" he whispered into her ear as he fastened it on. She turned to him with a shy smile and blushed.

"Thank you" she whispered, as he kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"Good Luck, you're going to be great" he told her. "I am so proud of you, Jas. Go be great!" She smiled up at him and hugged her friends before taking a deep breath and going through the curtain.

Stephen moved towards a Monitor, watching with a smile as Jasmine skipped down to the ring, where Nikki was waiting for her, a confident smirk on her face. Jasmine climbed onto the top turnbuckle and smiled at the crowd before jumping down as the referee started the match.

The match was full of pushing and kicking to begin with. Stephen watched anxiously as Jasmine was taken down by a vicious blow to the ribs. Jasmine hissed in pain as she stood up and glared at Nikki before running for her and taking her down with a clothesline. The match continued furiously, neither girl letting the other get the upper hand.

Jasmine looked at Nikki, before grabbing her and steering her over to the turnbuckles. Jasmine watched as Nikki climbed towards the top rope. Jasmine quickly followed her and delivered a furious suplex, resulting in Nikki's head bouncing of the canvas. The group backstage grinned at each other, each of them in awe as Jasmine revealed her amazing abilities for everyone to see. Stephen smiled, watching his girlfriend in the ring. He was sure that at this moment, he was more in awe of her than ever!

"What is she doing?" AJ asked, "Why not cover her?"

Adam bit back a grin as he watched her move into a corner, her eyes mimicking her brother's.

"I think I know why" Adam said, as Jasmine measured Nikki for the spear. They watched as Nikki had stumbled to her feet before Jasmine went for a picture-perfect spear and covered her for the victory.

Jasmine smiled as the Ref raised her hand as the crowd cheered for her. She had won her first match! Stephen and Adam watched, both of them with identical grins, as she greeted the fans at ringside as she made her way back up the ramp and through the curtain as Brie sped down to check on her sister.

.

.

.

As soon as Jasmine was backstage, she was greeted by her friends and family, all of them grinning at her. Jasmine giggled at them all, a warm smile on her lips.

"You were incredible!" Adam said, pulling her for a tight hug. Jasmine smiled and hugged him back, doing the same with Jason before getting ambushed by her girls.

"That was so awesome!" Nat said, as they hugged her, all of them feeling incredibly proud of their friend.

"Thank you guys" she smiled at them all, before turning and seeing her other friends: Punk, Rey, Randy, John, Kofi, Matt (Zack), Hunter and Stephanie standing there, all of them applauding her. She laughed and moved to hug them all. For all intents and purposes, these people were her family, and she knew she was very blessed to have them.

She began to make her way over to Stephen, who had been standing there, letting her have her moment, but Adam stopped her.

"Hold on a second, Jas" he said, smirking. "We have someone here who wants to see you" Jasmine sighed as she looked at her boyfriend, but he smiled understandingly at her as Adam turned to someone and brought them out so Jasmine could see them,

"Mom!" Jasmine laughed, hugging her mother.

"You were so amazing, Jasmine!" she said, proud tears in her eyes, "I am so proud of you"

Jasmine smiled and hugged her mother tightly, tears growing in her own eyes. With a smile, she finally made her way over to Stephen, who smiled as she leapt into his outstretched arms.

"I am so proud of you" he whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled and blushed. "How are your ribs?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said, brightly, making him laugh.

"Well, you were incredible out there" he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's because of you" she said, simply, fingering the necklace that he had given her. "This must be my good luck charm"

Stephen chuckled and held her close, as she cuddled up to him.

"I guess you have the Luck of the Irish now" he quipped, making her laugh.

Jasmine smiled around at the people that had become her family, feeling safe, happy and proud.

Little did she know that trouble was just around the corner.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you like it! A Double update, Incase I can't update in the next few days. I Hope you understand, Thanks for reading and please review :) xo


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she woke up the next morning, her body aching. With a groan, she pushed herself up and ran her hands through her hair. Grabbing her phone, she looked through it, checking for messages. She couldn't help but smile as his name popped up on the screen.

'_Good Morning, Beautiful! I hope you're not hurting too badly, if you are then you'll get used to it, trust me.- Stephen'_

Chuckling, Jasmine texted him a quick reply before standing up and getting ready for the day. As she pulled on her jacket, a knock sounded at the door. She walked over and opened it to reveal a distressed Celeste.

"Celeste! What's the matter?" Jasmine asked, alarmed as she brought her friend into the room and sat her down.

"I'm just worried about this whole Battle royal thing" Celeste confessed. "I just… I've worked so hard for this title and it could be taken away from me"

"There's no reason for you not to get it back, Celeste" Jasmine soothed her. "I'll let you in on a secret. As much as I love Nat, Layla and AJ, I'm rooting for you to win, because I can see how much being champion means to you"

Celeste looked up at Jasmine in surprise,

"Really? You believe in me that much?" Celeste asked, Making Jasmine laugh.

"I believe in you more than you think" Jasmine said, standing up and grabbing her things. Both girls found AJ and Nat waiting in the hallway for them and they quickly made their way to the arena for that night's show. The girls walked into Catering to check for their dressing rooms and the show's running order. Jasmine had barely glanced at the list before two arms curved around her waist and pulled her towards the owner.

She looked up at Stephen and smiled when he pressed a tender kiss on her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"Are you against Brie tonight?" he questioned her, chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, Booker decided to get it over and done with, instead of waiting." Jasmine said, "I'll be fine, I think Nat is coming out with me this time"

Nat walked up to the couple and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm going out with you. But don't worry" she said, "Any sign of trouble, Celeste, AJ and Layla will be down there in a flash"

"Thanks, Nattie" Jasmine said, as she walked away.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Stephen asked her, "Against Brie and all?"

"I'm okay. I think going against Nikki helps me to prepare" Jasmine mused. "I think Creative want to make this a feud, they might be putting Celeste into it too"

"Hmm, a feud with the Bellas? Just watch your back" Stephen said, chuckling before kissing her cheek and walking away, leaving Jasmine to warm up for her match.

.

.

.

Stephen stood by Gorilla, watching the on-going match with interest. It was The Miz against Wade Barrett, and he wanted to see exactly what he could be faced with, with the upcoming matches for the battle royal. He wasn't worried about who his opponents for the battle would be, all he was concerned about was winning the battle royal and winning the European Championship.

He knew that the battle royal wouldn't be easy, he knew that almost everyone on the roster wanted a chance to compete for the newly reinstated title. He mentally ran over who he considered the biggest challenge while he prepared for his match against Dolph Ziggler.

He was so engrossed in his match that he didn't notice his girlfriend appear from thin air, her headphones on as she stretched for her match. He chuckled as she nodded her head in time to the music that was playing, not even realising she was doing it. He caught her eye as she gave him a friendly smile and walked over to him, pulling her headphones away from her ears.

"Ziggler again? Really?" she mused, sounding like Miz as she used his catchphrase. Stephen couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded. "Alrighty. Just beware of AJ. I love her to death, but in case you haven't noticed it yet…. She's a little crazy"

"Wow, I never noticed" Stephen teased, grabbing Jasmine and pulling her close to him and kissing her hair. Jasmine laughed as AJ skipped past with Ziggler, her crazy smile firmly in place as she winked at Jasmine before skipping down to the ring. Rolling her eyes, Jasmine turned to Stephen and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good Luck" she smiled, "Don't get too irritated with AJ though, it will turn out bad, trust me"

Stephen chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before disappearing through the curtain. She stood there and watched the match with interest, keeping a special eye on AJ ringside.

.

.

.

The match ended with Stephen winning and a Screaming AJ at ringside as she glared at Stephen as he greeted the fans as he walked up to the curtain. Stephen couldn't help but turn and chuckle to himself as AJ screamed up at him.

When he got backstage, he was given a bottle of water and a towel from a stagehand, he took it with a word of thanks and looked around for his girlfriend. Seeing her up ahead, he began to make his way over to her until he was stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Jasmine!" A Voice came, causing everyone to freeze.

"What's up, Jasmine?" Another came, causing everyone to look up and gasp as they saw two men walk up to a surprised, but delighted, Jasmine and embrace her.

Not one person could believe what they were seeing, but they'd know those voices and that hair anywhere.

The Hardy Boys were back.

* * *

A/N- Hey Everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked :/

I'm sorry this took so long, but I have been dealing with some personal issues and it's took it's toll on my writing and my inspirations. But hopefully, things will be better within the next few weeks so I will be able to write more if things start getting better. So If I don't update, please please understand. But it's not all bad, considering I've bought a Sheamus Brawlin' Buddy, so that's made me happy :D. Also, I've been working on some other stories, with characters such as Lita, The Hardy Boys, Beth Britt (Jeff's Wife- I think Beth and Jeff are super cute!), and The Shield, so hopefully, I will have them up whenever I can! Also, I'm planning some Beth/Jeff one shots, just to see what you all think of how I write that pairing. Thank you for reading, please review!

One More thing: Happy 31st Birthday Natalya! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Jasmine laughed as she hugged Matt and Jeff, unable to believe her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, as they smiled at her, happy to see their friend again.

"Hopefully, making our return, getting a feel for the place again" Matt answered.

"We wanted to see some friends" Jeff said, with a wink. Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny that she wasn't happy to see them, they had been friends for so long that she always felt it was strange to not see them every day.

"Is Beth here?" she asked Jeff. She hadn't seen Beth in a while and she missed her.

"Yeah, she is actually" Jeff smiled, "She's back at the hotel, you gonna come see her after the show?"

"You Know it!" Jasmine replied, just as a stagehand walked up with Nattie.

"Jasmine, you're up" the stagehand said, before walking off. Jasmine nodded and winked at Natalya.

"Who are you against?" Jeff asked her, running his hand through his ever-changing hair.

"Brie Bella. I know Nikki's banned from ringside but I wouldn't put it past either of them to try something." Nat answered as Jasmine took a swig of water before hugging both of the Hardys.

"We'll be cheering for you" Matt said.

"Good Luck, Jas" Jeff said, as she winked and walked through the curtain. The Hardys ignored the confused stares of the others and made their way towards a TV monitor to watch the match. They saw Jasmine and Nat standing in the ring, waiting for Brie to appear.

Brie walked down to ringside, a smug smile on her face as she blew a kiss to the crowd and climbed into the ring. Nat gave Jasmine a hug before climbing down and joining JBL and Jerry Lawler on Commentary.

Jasmine smiled as the bell rang as she started to concentrate on Brie by taking her down with a clothesline. After delivering some kicks and pushes to Brie, she felt herself being attacked from behind. Turning, she saw Nikki smirking at her as the bell rang and Nat jumped into the ring to get Nikki away from Jasmine. Suddenly, Celeste, AJ and Layla ran down to the ring, Aksana and Tamina following them and all of the divas were involved in a brawl.

.

.

.

Jeff and Matt watched the match with interest, until their attention was diverted by the arrival of Adam and Jason.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hardys?" Adam seethed. Jeff turned around and flashed Adam with a mocking smile.

"I do believe we're here to see our friend in action" Jeff said, "There's no rule saying we can't, Copeland"

"She isn't your friend, Hardy" Adam said, "We aren't friends, so you and Jasmine aren't friends either. Stay the hell away from her"

Irate, Matt turned around, his eyes cold as he looked at his former friend.

"Last time we checked, you were her twin, you don't rule her life! Listen, Copeland, The three of us have our issues and we're probably never going to fix them. But you can't stop us from being friends with Jasmine. When the three of us were alright, before everything that happened with Amy, you had no problem with Jasmine hanging with us." Matt hissed.

"Yeah, Man" Jeff said, "If she doesn't want to hang with us, then it's her choice. You shouldn't have to control everything"

Stephen, who was walking past, was brought into the conversation by Adam.

"Hey, Stephen" he said, "Is Jasmine staying to watch your match or is she going to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure, Fella." Stephen mused. "You'd have to ask her yourself"

"If she wants to go to the hotel, she can go with us" Jeff said, "She wants to see Beth. Or isn't that allowed now? You gonna say she can't see Beth either?"

The group, now caught up in their argument, didn't notice Jasmine walk up to them, her expression concerned.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jasmine asked, looking between Matt, Jeff, Stephen and Adam. When no one hastened to explain, Jasmine turned to Matt and Jeff her eyebrows raised.

"Matt? Jeff? What's the deal?" she asked them, her eyes going from Matt and Jeff, to Stephen and Adam. Jeff looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing, Jas" Jeff said, brushing it off, "Matt and I are going to say hey to some of the guys. We'll be back soon"

Jasmine nodded and watched them go, feeling confused. Turning to her Brother, Jason and her boyfriend, she was met with sheepish looks.

"Adam? What the hell was that?" she asked, as Adam cleared his throat. "Don't try to downplay it, either. Tell me the truth"

"The Hardys want you to hang out tonight and I said no, since you've got plans with us" Adam said,

"Since when?" Jasmine asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Since I said so" Adam said, wanting to leave the conversation at that.

"No, I don't have plans with you, Adam and you know it!" Jasmine hissed "You're just mad because Matt and Jeff are back and I want to hang with them"

Adam turned around, his eyes blazing with anger, his hands ran through his hair as he looked at his sister.

"You know I don't like them, Jasmine" Adam said, curtly.

"And whose fault is that, Adam?" Jasmine said, her eyes flashing. Adam looked at his sister in shock as she grabbed her bag.

"You know, you're my twin, not my boss. If I want to hang out with my friends then I will!" she hissed. Jasmine kissed Stephen's cheek before walking away, not looking back once.

.

.

.

Jasmine walked through the arena, smiling when she found Matt and Jeff talking to Randy up ahead.

"Hey Boys" she said, as she walked up, receiving hugs from the three. After they had said goodbye to Randy, The older Hardy turned to Jasmine.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Beth" Jasmine smiled as Jeff grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the trio walked towards the parking lot.

Adam watched them go, inwardly seething. He knew he would do whatever he could to stop their friendship for good.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it! I wonder what Adam means by 'Stopping their friendship'? Hmmmm...

A Trial One-Shot of Jeff/Beth will be posted shortly, please give it a read, it would mean a lot! :)

Thank you for reading, Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

Authors Note 2- Beth Britt, Jeff's wife, features in this chapter. I don't want any flame reviews, regardless of whether you like her or not!

* * *

As the trio rode back to the hotel, Matt couldn't help but cast worried glances towards Jasmine. The girl had been silent since they'd begun driving and it had him concerned.

"You alright, Jas?" he asked her, startling Jasmine out of her thoughts. She looked up as Jeff turned around in his seat to face her, his eyes concerned.

"I'm fine, Guys. Just mad with Adam and Jay, I guess" she replied with a sigh. Jeff sighed and cleared his throat.

"They're just looking out for you" Jeff said, as Matt pulled up into the hotel and stopped the engine. They got out just as Adam's car arrived in the parking lot. Adam and Jason walked over to them, their eyebrows raised.

"Jasmine, come on. You're coming with us" Adam said. Jasmine looked at her brother and scoffed.

"Yeah right" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. Let's go" Adam pressed, reaching out to grab her arm, but Jasmine ducked out of the way.

"Yeah no, I don't think so" Jasmine laughed, "I'm going with Matt and Jeff, and I'm going to see Beth. I'll call you later"

Adam watched as The trio walked away into the hotel and made their way to the desk. Jason looked at his best friend in concern and sighed. He didn't want to come between Jasmine and the Hardys, he knew that they were really good friends.

"Adam, maybe you should just give Jasmine some space" Jay said, as Adam turned towards him. "Come on, They won't do anything to her, they think of her like a sister and all she's doing is going to see Beth. What's wrong with that?"

Adam looked at his best friend in disbelief, but he couldn't deny that he spoke the truth.

"I Just… The Hardys have done some bad things, Jason. I don't want Jasmine to get caught up in that kind of lifestyle" Adam said, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Adam, she won't do that" Jason said, "Jasmine is a lot smarter than even we give her credit for. She knows it's wrong and besides, Just because they have done bad things, it doesn't make them bad people."

And with that, Jason walked away, leaving his best friend to think about what he had said.

.

.

.

Jasmine smiled as she, Jeff and Matt finally made it to their room and went inside to see Beth and hang out.

"Beth!" Jeff called, disappearing to find her. Matt chuckled and tossed a Pepsi at her and winked.

"I haven't forgotten that you owe me a re-match, Jas" The older Hardy said, making Jasmine laugh and nod.

"You name the time and place. You're on" she winked. Matt nodded as Jeff walked out, Beth running to Jasmine, who jumped up and hugged her.

"Missed you, J" Beth said, hugging her friend tightly.

"I missed you too, Beth" she laughed, pulling away and sitting down next to Matt.

"So what were you guys talking 'bout?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arm around Beth's waist.

"Our great Pepsi duel" Jasmine said, taking a healthy drink of the beverage.

"Ah, yes" Jeff chuckled. "That was one for the history books"

Jasmine laughed but frowned as her phone began ringing with Adam's song.

"Argh Damn It!" she groaned as she pulled it out. Jeff grabbed it and answered it.

"Get lost, Copeland!" he said, before hanging up and tossing the phone back to Jasmine, who chuckled.

"Adam's just being a complete ass" Jasmine said, pressing ignore as her brother called again.

"Won't let you hang out with us?" Beth asked.

"Nope" Jasmine answered, "I get that he isn't alright with you guys, but I don't get why _I_ can't hang here"

"Exactly" Matt said, "The whole Amy thing…. That had nothing to do with you, it was between Adam, Amy and I"

"Exactly!" Jasmine said "He's my brother and all, but he doesn't rule my life and make every decision for me.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Beth asked.

"There's no point. The guy's too stubborn" Jas replied.

"Returning back to the Pepsi duel" Matt said "I need to beat you, kid"

"You never will" Jasmine said, ruffling his hair, playfully.

"Jasmine Alexa Copeland" he hissed.

"Matthew Moore Hardy" she mimicked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, whenever you both decide to do the great Pepsi duel rematch, we'll film it for the Hardy Show" Jeff said, slapping hands with his brother.

"Definitely" Jasmine said. They began to catch up, feeling as if it hadn't really been that long since they'd seen each other. Jasmine slowly forgot about her mind-game playing Brother, getting caught up in the fun she always had when hanging out with The Hardys.

.

.

.

Jasmine walked into the arena with a smile on her face. Her smile only grew bigger when she felt Stephen wrap his arms around her waist from behind and kiss her cheek.

"Hi" she murmured.

"Hi there, Beautiful" he replied, turning her around and taking her hand so they could walk towards their dressing rooms.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" he asked, as they walked towards the Divas locker room. She smiled at her boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot how much fun it was to just hang out with them." Jasmine answered. "It felt like forever since I'd seen them"

"I'm glad you've seen them" he smiled, Jasmine smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before going into the Divas locker room to change. For once, she was glad she was alone as she quickly changed for her match with Celeste and Nat against Brie and Nikki.

She turned towards the door and upon opening it, she came face-to-face with her worst nightmare.

Her ex-Boyfriend, Jerome Michaels.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry This took so long, I've been dealing with some personal stuff. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks and for the lack of Jasmine/Stephen. Thank you for reading and please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jasmine asked him, wide eyed. Jerome smiled at her and made to walk in the room. Jasmine tried to push him out but he was much stronger than her and she could do nothing but back away.

"I came to see the show, Jasmine" Jerome said, backing her slowly into the room. "I mostly came to see you in action"

"L-Leave me alone" she said, "We haven't seen each other since high school and I'd rather it have stayed that way"

"No way, Jasmine." Jerome said, backing her against the wall. "It's been a while since I've seen you and I was hoping we could…. Catch up?"

Jasmine swallowed as she looked into the angry brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since that fatal night after he was arrested.

"Last time I heard, you aren't allowed cell phones in Prison" Jasmine quipped. Jerome's eyes darkened with anger as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"I survived" he whispered, darkly. "Barley"

"It's what you deserved" she said, bravely. Jerome rolled his eyes as he glared at Jasmine.

"It was your fault" Jerome whispered, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it. "You are the reason I was in there, Jasmine"

Jasmine looked up at Jerome and spat in his face, a smirk on her lips. She didn't feel bad about it either, it was what he deserved, considering what he put her through. Jerome dropped his hand from her wrist and grabbed her around the throat, pushing her against the wall. Jasmine gasped as her back stung as she met the bricks of the wall. Her eyes slipped closed, her breath labouring with every try.

"It's your fault!" He hissed in her face, "Now, I'm going to make you pay!"

Jerome tightened his grip on Jasmine's throat just as she screamed in pain and the door was beat down. Jasmine

"Get off of her, you freakin' Pysco!"

Jasmine looked past Jerome's shoulder to see Matt, Jeff and Stephen enter the locker room. Jerome chuckled and threw Jasmine to the ground, her head smashing on the hardwood floor. Matt and Jeff rushed at Jerome, flipping him on his back and delivering punch after punch, while Stephen hurried to his girlfriend's side. Hunter, Adam and Jason burst into the room after hearing the commotion.

Adam walked over to Jerome and punched him clean in the face, overcome with rage. At this moment, he didn't care that It was The _Hardys_ who saved her from this monster, he was just grateful that she had been saved. Matt, Jeff, Adam and Jason didn't stop punching him, even when Security, Referees and the WWE Locker room rushed in to pull them apart.

While all this was happening, Stephanie entered and moved to Stephen's side and helped him to roll Jasmine onto her back.

"Call an Ambulance!" Stephanie commanded, "Get the trainers, quickly!"

Celeste, AJ and Nattie rushed off towards the trainers as Security, and Referees dragged the semi-unconscious Jerome out of the room.

Everyone was solemn as Paramedics and Trainers carefully placed Jasmine onto a stretcher and wheeled her towards the ambulance. Adam and Jason turned and left the room without a word, following the stretcher, leaving everyone in shock.

.

.

.

Jasmine woke up some time later, in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes swept over her surroundings, seeing Adam sitting at her bedside alone.

"Adam?" she whispered, "What's going on? Where am I?"

The Older Copeland glanced up and smiled as his sister's eyes met his. He moved closer to her and cleared his throat.

"You're in the hospital, Jas" he said, quietly.

"What?" she breathed, her voice hoarse. "Why?"

Adam shifted in his seat and took her hand in his. He remained quiet for a while, debating whether to tell her.

"Jerome came to 'visit' you and he… grabbed you by the throat and threw you to the floor. Luckily, Jeff, Matt and Stephen ran in and grabbed him to keep him away from you"

Jasmine closed her eyes as it all came flooding back. She could see it all, Jerome throwing her to the ground just as Matt, Jeff and Stephen burst in and grabbed him. She remembered the feel of his hand wrapping around her neck as he screamed at her, blaming her for his issues.

"What happened after Matt and Jeff got a hold of him?" Jasmine asked.

"Jay, Hunter and I burst in and I Punched him clear in the face. Jason and I had to be dragged off of him by the Officials and the locker room."

"Wow…" she whispered. "I didn't think I'd see him again, Adam. I thought I was done with all of that"

"I know you did" Adam said, squeezing her hand, "We all did. You'd moved on and then he had to show up"

"Are Jeff and Matt okay?" she asked, "They didn't get hurt did they? Did you or Jason get hurt?"

"We're fine, Jas" her brother reassured. "He didn't try to fight back when Jeff and Matt grabbed him, but I think we knocked him unconscious"

Jasmine let out a small chuckle at that; after all it wasn't like Jerome didn't deserve it after what he had done.

"You have a whole lot of people out there to see you" Adam mused, "You want me to send some in?"

"Depends who's out there" Jasmine smirked.

"Matt, Jeff, Jay, Mom….Stephanie, Hunter, Stephen… Layla, Celeste, AJ…" Adam rattled off.

"Send Mom in" Jasmine said, "It's been a while since I've seen her, although I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Sure thing" Adam said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Jasmine sighed as she thought about the people waiting to see her.

This was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

Matt and Jeff came out of Jasmine's room a little while later, talking quietly before walking up to Stephen.

"Hey man" Jeff said, "Jasmine's asking for ya"

After Stephen had walked away to Jasmine's room, Adam took the opportunity to go over and speak to the Hardys. He knew it would be awkward but he decided it was better to get it over with.

"Matt, Jeff? Can I talk to you both?" The Canadian said. The brothers look at him warily but nodded anyway and the three walked away from the group of people.

"What's up?" Jeff asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I uh, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for Jasmine" Adam said, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's alright, Man" Matt said, with a small smile. "Jasmine's like a sister to us."

"Yeah, Dude" Jeff said, "It was a no-brainer"

"I'm also sorry for trying to stop you three being friends, "Adam continued, "I had no right to do that, and seeing what you two did for her today, I'm glad you guys are friends"

"Well thanks, Adam. That means a lot" Jeff said, a genuine smile gracing his lips now.

.

.

.

Stephen walked towards Jasmine's room, slowly. Coming to the door, He knocked quietly, before walking in and seeing Jasmine smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead. She smiled and shrugged, the action causing a shooting pain to run down her arms.

"Alright, I suppose" she answered, "Stephanie and Hunter said I can stay home for a while and recover. Adam's talking about going up to Canada for a while, with Mom and Jason. He says it'll take my mind off of things"

"That's good news" Stephen said, "How long are you thinking of staying off?"

"They said it would be best if I took two months off. It's a while but they want me to fully recover." Jasmine replied, "Who am I to argue with that?"

Stephen chuckled and rubbed soothing circles into her hand, as his other hand reached up and smoothed the hair away from her forehead.

"I'll talk to Hunter, see if I can get some time off-" he began, only to be interrupted by Jasmine,

"No way" she said, with a soft smile, her eyes looking into his.

"But, Jas…" he started.

"No" she said, "You have a chance to qualify for a battle royal and go on to win the European Championship. I'm not going to let you give that up. I'll be fine, I'll be with Adam and Jason and I'm pretty sure half of my time will be spent in Cameron with Matt and Jeff so I'm not going to be alone, I promise"

Stephen sighed as he scrubbed his hand over his face. As much as qualifying for the battle royal and eventually winning the championship would mean to him, he already knew that Jasmine meant a lot more to him.

"Do this for me" she said softly, "I know that winning this championship would mean a lot to you, and I don't want you to have to sacrifice that for me. I promise you that I'm going to be fine."

Stephen looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers, as a soft smile graced her lips as he cupped her cheek.

"But you mean more to me, much more that some championship" he said, kissing her forehead.

"You are so sweet," she smiled, "Besides, Nothing would make me happier than to see you with that championship around your waist"

Stephen smiled at his girlfriend, as she laced his free hand with hers and squeezed it.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked. She giggled and blushed faintly.

She didn't know how she got so lucky, having Stephen as her boyfriend.

But all she knew was that she didn't deserve it.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it! There is a chance of a time jump in the next chapter as I want to begin the qualifying matches and the battle royals. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please review :)x


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

*Two Months Later*

Jasmine walked into the Scottrade Center in St. Louis Missouri, feeling well rested and refreshed. She was glad she had took Stephanie's advice and taken those two months off after her attack by Jerome two months ago. It may have been the Raw taping she had shown up for, but she wanted to see everyone and get a chance to watch the Battle Royal that was scheduled for tonight.

She'd spent time in Cameron, North Carolina with Matt, Jeff and Beth before going to Canada with Adam, Jason and her mother. With Adam away filming Haven, and Matt and Jeff in North Carolina for a while, looking over their new contracts, Jasmine was back on the road to see her friends and her boyfriend again.

Matt and Jeff getting new contracts didn't come as a surprise to Jasmine, considering how popular they were with the fans. Although they didn't come into effect until after the battle royals and the Ladder match PPV, she was still excited to see their debuts.

Fixing the strap on her duffle bag, she walked towards the locker rooms, not knowing if she was competing tonight, but wanting to see her friends anyway.

"Jasmine!" someone called her name, but they didn't give Jasmine a chance to see who it was until the person jumped on her back. Turning her head, she laughed as she saw AJ giggling at her.

"Hey, AJ" she said, bending down so the girl could get off her back before pulling her in for a hug.

"How are you doing?" The Petite Diva asked,

"I feel better if I'm honest" Jasmine said, shaking the hair away from her face.

"You aren't scheduled tonight are you? There's talk of the Diva Battle Royal… Are you competing in it?" AJ Asked.

"No, I don't think so" Jasmine smiled, "I don't think I'm ready, but I'll get my chance eventually"

"Well, As much as I would like to win the championship, I think you should compete and I would be so proud of you if you won" AJ said, smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, AJ" Jasmine said, hugging the diva before they went their separate ways.

Jasmine was only able to walk two steps before she was scooped up into familiar arms. She squealed and turned around to meet his blue eyes.

"Hey, you" he said, she smiled and hugged him. It had been over 2 months since she'd last seen him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand in his. She gave him a shy smile and looked up at him

"I feel better, much better than I thought I would" she answered, waving at Punk as he passed the reunited couple.

"I'm glad" Stephen said, tenderly kissing her forehead. "We've missed you around here"

"Oh come on" she laughed, nudging him. "You haven't missed me that much"

He pulled her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I've missed you more than you know" he whispered. He kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving his smiling girlfriend behind him.

.

.

.

Jasmine smiled as she walked into the divas locker room and was immediately pulled into hugs from Nat and Layla.

"We've missed you, Sweetie" Nattie said, Layla nodded.

"Yeah! It's been quiet without you here" The British woman said.

"I'll bet" Jasmine laughed, setting her bag down, "Where is everyone?"

"Training or Tanning, no doubt" Nat laughed, "Are you entering?"

"The battle royal" Jasmine asked, "No way. I don't think I'm ready for that, not yet anyway"

Nat nodded, and grabbed her things, Layla following suit.

"We're going to go to the gym and have a last minute workout" Layla said, "Want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to see the guys. See you later" Jasmine smiled, hugging each girl before walking away.

She walked into Catering and laughed when she was scooped into a hug from Punk.

"Dude, what have you done?" Jasmine asked, gesturing to his hair, "You shaved it again!"

"Yup" Punk said, giving her a lazy smile. "It was getting too long"

"Yeah, well now you just look weird" Jasmine replied, pulling her tounge out at him before walking away.

She walked away a few steps before she was pulled into another pair of tattooed arms. Looking up at him, she smirked as he grinned down at her.

"Sup, Orton?" she said, hugging him tightly before pulling away

"Hey, Copeland" he replied. "When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday" she answered, "Figured I'd come watch the Divas Battle Royal, maybe check out my potential competition"

"Nice Idea, Kiddo" He said. After Jasmine had talked and greeted Stephanie, Hunter and the rest of her friends, she made her way to Stephen's locker room.

.

.

.

The Irishman smiled as Jasmine walked into the room and hugged him.

"You alright?" he asked, studying her expression for any uneasiness.

"I'm fine" she smiled, "It's actually good to be back around everyone. I didn't realise how much I missed it"

"I missed having you around" he said, pulling her into his arms and smiling as she hesitated but rested her head against his chest. A moment of silence passed before he hastened to ask.

"What happened to Jerome?"

Jasmine swallowed at his question and stayed silent for a while, her eyes filling up with tears.

"He's, uh…. He's been charged for assault. Adam, Jason, Matt and Jeff said they're going to go in court and tell them what happened." She replied.

"Well, that's good, right?" Stephen asked. "Now he won't be able to hurt you anymore"

"Hopefully. He hurt me real bad last time, and I don't want to let history repeat itself" she whispered against his chest. Stephen pressed a kiss to her temple and held her close.

"History _won't_ repeat itself, Jas." Stephen reassured. "I won't let it. I promise"

It was a promise he was more than ready to keep.

* * *

A/N- So yeah... I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm getting a bit of writers block when it comes to this story, but Hopefully it'll go away soon. Thanks for reading and please review :)xo


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Stephen looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled to himself. He didn't understand how it happened, but somehow and someway, she had willed herself to trust him and gradually she had begun opening up to him. As he thought over the last two months, he didn't understand how someone could have pleasure in hurting someone, in hurting a _woman._

Glancing down at her again, another smile rose onto his lips. One of his favourite things about her was that she was willing to forgive but she'd never forget.

There were three words on the tip of his Tongue, three words that could make or break their relationship but three words he wanted to tell her.

He simply wasn't sure if she was ready to hear them.

"Ste?" she asked, looking up at him in concern for his continued silence. "Are you alright?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, just to reassure her, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart." He said, "Don't you worry about a thing"

She smiled at him and cuddled closer into his arms as _Raw_ began and It started with Wade Barrett versing The Miz in a non-title match up.

"How are the girls holding up?" Stephen asked.

"They're alright. Apart from Layla, AJ, Nat and Celeste, I've been told that the other Divas are Maryse, Rosa, The Bella Twins, Tamina, Alicia, Cameron and Naomi. A 12 Diva Battle Royal. Last Diva in the ring gets the Championship" Jasmine explained. Stephen hummed in response.

"Don't you fancy trying your hand at a battle royal, Jas?" He asked. "I'm sure Steph wouldn't mind you entering late"

"I don't think I'm ready for it, if I'm honest" Jasmine mused, "I'd love to do it, but there are so many Divas who are just dying for a chance at this and I'm a fairly new Diva, it wouldn't be right"

"Why are you so amazing?" Stephen teased, pressing another kiss against her forehead as the Barrett/Miz match ended and Lillian Garcia announced that the 12-Diva battle royal would begin. Every Diva came out to their own theme music, Celeste coming out last and handing her Divas Championship to Stephanie, who promptly revealed the WWE Women's Championship belt.

As the match got underway, Stephen studied his girlfriend. He knew that choosing who to root for was tough considering so many of her friends were a part of the Battle Royal.

"Who do you think will win?" he asked her, anyway.

"I don't know" she answered, thoughtfully. "I know how much the title means to celeste, but I would like to see Nat win. She's so talented and it's been a while since she's been involved in the title picture. Plus, you know how I can't help but back fellow Canadians!"

Stephen let out a laugh at the last part of that statement. He knew how proud Jasmine was of being a Canadian and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"You know…. You should come to Dublin with me, and meet my family soon" he said, as she turned towards him, her eyes wide.

"Seriously? You really want me to meet your parents?" she repeated. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did, and yes" he said, amused. "My Parents haven't stopped talking about meeting you since I told them all about you"

"Oh really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him. "You talk about me often? Good things I hope"

"Of course" he chuckled. "There's nothing bad about you that I could tell them"

With a laugh, Jasmine turned her attention back to the monitor to see Layla and Nat left in the ring.

"Oh man… this won't be good" Jasmine mumbled to the room as they saw Nat and Layla lock up, centre of the ring. The Two divas fought well, but in the end the world saw Nat throw Layla out of the ring, her feet hitting the ground.

"I'm so happy for her" Jasmine said, as Stephanie entered the ring to give Nat the belt and AJ, Layla and Celeste to climb back in and congratulate their friend.

"I'll be back" Jasmine said standing up and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and rushing from the room, leaving her boyfriend sitting there, amused.

.

.

.

Jasmine ran to Gorilla just as Nat came up, her belt resting on her arm. Both of the girls squealed before Nat pulled Jas into a hug.

"I am so proud of you, Nattie" Jasmine said, pulling away and admiring the belt. "Finally, the Hart Family has gold once again"

Nat laughed and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheek.

"I am so glad I won" she laughed, "I just…. I wanted to prove that I could be as good as my dad and Uncle Bret were"

"You've certainly proved that" Celeste said, walking up and pulling the New Women's Champion in for a hug. "Congrats Nat, I'm so happy for you"

Jasmine smiled at the show of sportsmanship that Celeste showed Nat, but only Jasmine could notice how upset Celeste really was about losing the battle royal and the championship.

As Nat, Layla and AJ walked away to get changed and to do interviews for 'Backstage Fallout", Jasmine took the chance to grab Celeste.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Jasmine asked, wrapping her arm around the two-toned Diva's shoulders.

"No" she answered "but I will be. I'm happy for Nat, she deserved to win, and I know I'll win it back soon. But it's not the end of the world, it's just a title"

With that, Celeste walked away, leaving a smiling Jasmine behind, who was proud of all of her friends at that moment, especially Celeste.

.

.

.

Jasmine walked back to the Locker room and smiled as Stephen opened his arms for her. Smiling she settled into his embrace, as they watched the rest of the show together in comfortable silence.

"Jasmine, I have to tell you something" Stephen breathed as the show ended with a reply of The Divas Battle Royal and Natayla being crowned the new WWE Women's Champion. With a happy smile, Jasmine turned to face her boyfriend, worry clouding her expression.

"What is it?" she asked him. "Are you okay?"

Chuckling, he took both of her hands in his and pressed gentle kisses to each one, before focusing his eyes on hers. "I'm fine, Sweetheart. I just… I have to tell you this now or I'll never get it out"

"Okay" she said, softly. "Tell me"

"I Love you, Jasmine Copeland."

* * *

(A/N2)- So I'm sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of another way of putting it. The Next Chapter will either be up later today or Tomorrow at the latest! Thank you for reading and please review :)xo


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches

* * *

Jasmine looked up at the Irishman, opened mouthed at his confession.

'You what?' She whispered.

'I love you' he said, his voice sure and confident.

'I loved you ever since I asked you what you were doing with the Titantron videos. I love you, Jasmine Alexandra Copeland, maybe us being friends just isn't enough for me anymore' he said, his Irish brogue becoming thicker as he spoke with such passion. Jasmine stood still, her form beginning to tremble. She looked at the man that she had begun to trust, and she backed away, shaking her head.

'Why couldn't you just leave it alone?' She whispered, before bolting out of the room. Pulling out her phone, she found a text from Jason saying he was back and in his tour bus out front. She ran out of the arena, heading to Jay's tour bus.

'Whoa Whoa Whoa ... Where's the fire?' He asked, walking into the main area. He took one look at his upset friend and all jokes were pushed aside as he knelt in front of her.

'Jasmine, what happened?' He asked, brushing her hair from her eyes,

'I-I need Adam, please get Adam, Jay, please. I don't care that he's away shooting Haven. I need him here' she whispered, trying to catch her breath. Jason nodded and grabbed his phone to alert Adam, casting a worried look at the girl that he considered his sister..

.

.

.

Stephen sat on the bench of the dressing room, his hands raking through his hair in despair. He didn't understand, they'd been spending a lot of time together, she was his girlfriend and he'd certainly fallen for her. He'd just thought she'd say the same. Randy walked in, a smile on his face,

'How'd it go buddy?' He asked. Stephen rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and left the room. The Irishman didn't understand it, he didn't realise she would react that way. He supposed it was due to her past, and although he didn't want to pry, he wanted to know everything about her. He groaned and ran his hand across his face and sighed. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to hold her close and kiss her forehead. He just wanted her and he wanted to be hers, he wanted to be the one she came to when she was angry or upset, or when she just needed him.

He just didn't understand.

.

.

.

Adam sighed as he found Jason waiting for him at the airport. As soon as Jason had said Jasmine needed him, he'd gotten on the next available flight, not caring about the fact he was ditching his job.

"What happened?" Adam asked, as they climbed into Jay's rental and were off to the hotel.

"I don't know for sure" Jay answered. "She wouldn't tell me. All I know is that she ran onto my tour bus in tears and begged me to call you"

"Damn it" Adam cursed, "I'll bet it has something to do with Stephen"

"How do you know?" Jay asked, risking a glance at his friend.

"I can just feel it, Jay" Adam said. "I can just feel it"

They pulled up into the parking lot and hurried inside the hotel, stopping to get Jasmine's room number before heading up to the room.

Adam knocked on the door softly, as not to startle his sister.

"Jas?" he said, "It's me and Jason. Can you open the door to us?"

After a few minutes, Jasmine opened the door, her eyes wide as she caught sight of her Brother and Jason before it. Opening it wide, she let them walk in before she shut it securely behind them.

Once Adam had sat down, he opened his arms to his sister, smiling as she climbed into his lap and sighed.

"What's happened?" he asked, "What's so bad that when I go back to filming, I might get fired?"

He frowned when she didn't even smile at his half-hearted joke. She sat up and dapped at eyes before clearing her throat and telling her brother everything.

"So…. He told you that he loves you, and you ran out?" Jason said, his arm around her shoulder as the girl now sat between them.

"Yeah…" she whispered, "But he can't love me… he doesn't know about my past and I know when I tell him, he'll just leave."

"Jas… Aren't you tired of being afraid of being loved again?" Adam asked, gently. Jasmine looked at her brother, her mind racing.

"Kind of, after everything that happened before" Jasmine whispered.

"Stephen cares about you, Jas." Jason said. "Everyone can see that. Maybe telling him your past might not be a bad thing"

And with that said, Adam and Jason got up and each kissed her on the cheek before leaving Jasmine with her thoughts.

.

.

.

Jasmine sat on her hotel room bed after her brother and Jason had left, her arms wrapped herself, her arms the only means of protection. Try as she might, she only felt safe when she was in his arms. She craved his arms, his lips, his eyes, his heart, just him! She needed him, she was so sure of it, until he had said those words…

'I love you' she whispered to the silent room. If only she had the courage to say it to him. But she knew what was stopping her. She didn't think he could completely love her since she was hiding such a big part of her life from him.

She looked up as someone rapped on the door. She stood up and moved to open it, her eyes opening in surprise when she saw Stephen there.

'Stephen...' She began to say before his lips cut her off. His left arm came around her waist pulling her against him and his right hand cupping her cheek. She whimpered and kissed him back, knowing that if this was the last time she would kiss him, she wanted it to be perfect. He pulled away when breath became an issue and rested his forehead against hers.

'I know you're afraid but I don't want you to be. I know what I want, Jasmine. I want you' he whispered 'I'll wait for you, I don't care how long it takes. I will always love you' he pulled away, pressed another kiss to her forehead and moved away.

'Stephen wait!' She called. Her scared cry stopped him in his tracks as he turned towards her, tears forming in his eyes.

'I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of being afraid' she whispered. 'Please don't leave me, please... I need you' he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh' he comforted.

"You can't love me, Stephen." She murmured against his chest, "You just can't. you don't know about my past and I don't know how to tell you…. I'm scared you'll leave me if you knew"

"Jas" he whispered, "I would never leave you. Your past doesn't define you and it won't hurt or break our relationship, I promise"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded. She knew that for them to be together properly, she needed to tell him. He needed to know.

"I dated this guy, Jerome in my junior year of High school" She began, her eyes facing forward, her tone dark. "It was going great until one night, he hit me out of nowhere, he said it was because I was flirting with one of my friends. He was sorry afterwards, he begged me to forgive him and he promised it wouldn't happen again, so I believed him and I didn't mention it to Adam. Anyway, it happened again and again and again and it got so bad that I ended up getting rushed into hospital where I needed surgery and I fell into a Coma. When I woke up, My Mom, Adam, Jason and Tamina were all there and Jerome had been arrested. Adam had called the police and he and Jason got in a few punches of their own. The Cop asked me if I wanted to press changed and I did." Jasmine stopped talking to clear her throat and wipe away the tears growing in her eyes.

"I didn't want to go back to school, I couldn't face the people who had warned me that Jerome was a bad guy, so my mom pulled me out for the rest of my Junior year and for Half of my Senior year to recover and I went to therapy, the school was cool about it and they let me repeat my Senior Year so I could graduate properly. When I graduated, I got a scholarship from Yale University and my Mom was so pleased for me. Things were finally looking up for me. So I graduated with a degree in Music Technology and after that I joined Adam and Jason on the road and began working for The WWE." She finished.

"Oh Jas" he murmured, Heartfelt. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart"

"I know you won't hurt me like that" she said, "But I'm still scared"

"I would never" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

'I love you' she confessed, heartfelt, after a moment of silence. He held her close, his heart beating fast, as she cuddled into his chest.

'I love you too, sweetheart' he whispered, kissing her hair. "I love you too"

* * *

(A/N2)- Thank you for reading, I hope the ending wasn't too bad :/ Please Review :)xo


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Everyone on the Raw/Smackdown Rosters were running around like headless chickens. Finally the ten men had been selected for the Battle Royal, and Stephanie had decided to allow the Battle Royal to happen that night.

Jasmine and Stephen walked into the arena, and checked the list for the participants. Stephen had a match against Antonio Cesaro and Jasmine had a 6 Diva Tag Match before The Battle Royal would close out the show.

The Couple stopped in front of the list with all of the Battle Royal Participants.

"Daniel Bryan, Big E Langston, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Brodus Clay, Jack Swagger, R-Truth, The Miz and Zack Ryder" Stephen read. Jasmine nodded thoughtfully at the list.

"Stiff competition" Jasmine commented. Stephen nodded thoughtfully, as Randy whistled lowly as he walked up.

"Damn, Tough contest" he said, staring at the list. Jasmine snorted and raised her eyebrow at the older man.

"No kidding, Orton" Jasmine mocked, as he turned to glare at her before walking away.

"Who do you want to win?" Stephen said, grabbing her attention again.

"I don't know" Jasmine mused, "Probably Jericho. You know how I have to back fellow Canadians"

"That is true" Stephen laughed as they turned and walked towards their respective locker rooms.

"But I'd kinda like to see Matt (Zack) win it" she told him, "He could do with a push"

"You should be on Creative" Stephen teased, as she stopped in front of Divas Locker room.

"Sure" Jasmine laughed, "I'd just make you win every match and title imaginable."

With a laugh, Stephen winked and walked towards his locker room, leaving Jasmine to get ready.

.

.

.

Jasmine shook out her gear and pulled out her converse shoes. She was teaming with Nat and Layla against the Team of The Bella Twins and AJ. She knew it was all a contest, but there was something about going against AJ with that '_Black Widow'_ submission move that made her feel anxious about the match. Looking through her bag, she found the item she was looking for, something she hadn't needed for a while, and made her way to Stephanie to inform her.

To Jasmine's relief, Stephanie was completely understanding and sympathetic as to why Jasmine had that item with her and why she needed them around.

"How long, Jasmine?" Stephanie asked, as the younger girl placed it down on the desk in front of her.

"Since I was In High School. But I got these from my doctor a few days ago. I need to have them to manage my condition, I'm not just having them for the hell of it. I really need them. I've had a few stressful days and my mom, Adam and my doctor agreed I needed them. They slow my heart rate down because when It happens, my heart is beating out of my chest. They calm me down" Jasmine said.

*FlashBack*

"_Adam, come on" Jasmine pleaded with her brother, "I've sorted everything out with Stephen, I'm fine"_

"_No you aren't!" Adam said, "Don't you remember your episode a few months back? When you ran into Celeste's Locker room and began crying hysterically?"_

_Jasmine looked down as her mother slipped her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her daughter._

"_It's not as bad as it used to be" Jasmine mumbled, "It's not like it was back in high school" _

_Adam sighed and sat down next to his sister, taking her hand in his. "Listen, I'm not saying it's that bad, but we've noticed it is happening a lot more often…. Can we just call the doctor and see what he thinks?"_

"_We're only doing this because we love you, honey." Judy said, "We're just worried"_

"_I know" she said. Her eyes flittered to Adam, who was still holding his cell phone. "Fine. Do it"_

_*_End Of Flashback*

"I completely understand" Stephanie said, reaching over to pat the girl's hand. "My father and Hunter will understand too. I promise you. This won't be held against you in any way"

Jasmine smiled gratefully at Stephanie before leaving the room and heading towards Nat's dressing room to talk about the match later that night.

.

.

.

Stephen sighed as he walked towards his dressing room only to be stopped by Layla, who looked up at him, a small, hopeful smile on her.

"Hey Stephen, our match is soon, Nat and I are going to go and hang out in Catering and see everyone. There's rumours going around about theft in the Divas locker room. Would it be okay if we put our things in yours?" she asked.

"Sure, Layla" he smiled, "Just dump them in there"

"Thanks!" Layla smiled, "You are a star"

He watched as the Diva hurriedly brought all of the things in before dashing away for her match. Stephen laughed at her, but frowned upon noticing a small tube of something on the floor.

He stooped down, picking the tube up from the ground and looked at it. Looking at it closer, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the name on the tube.

His Girlfriend's.

.

.

.

Jasmine smiled as she walked backstage after hanging out in Catering with everyone. She couldn't wait to have her match, watch the battle royal and then go back to the hotel and relax.

She walked towards Stephen's locker and walked in. He looked up as she walked in, a grim expression on his face as she smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, as she sat down next to him. He sighed and took one of her hands in his before showing her something.

"Do you want to explain this?"

Jasmine looked from her boyfriend to the tube of tablets, her heart sinking.

* * *

A/N2- I Hope I haven't offended anyone with this chapter as It is leading up to a kind of angsty chapter. This Chapter and the next are very personal to me, so I Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review! :)xo


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

_"Do you want to explain this?"_

"Have you been going through my stuff?" Jasmine asked, making a grab for the bottle but to no avail.

"No" Stephen said, "After Layla brought all of your things in here, I found it on the floor. Why do you have them, Jasmine?"

"Why do you need to know?" she asked, indignant.

"Because, you are my girlfriend and I want you to be honest with me" Stephen pleaded, his voice turning softer. Jasmine sighed as he handed her the bottle, his brow furrowed in concern.

Jasmine sighed as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She knew he meant well and she knew that she owed it to him to tell him the complete and utter truth about herself.

As she opened her mouth to speak, a stagehand knocked on the door and popped their head through.

"Two Minutes, Stephen" they said, before disappearing. He looked at his girlfriend, and they both stood up and walked towards Gorilla.

"I'll be back soon" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead "When I get back, we're talking about this"

"Okay" Jasmine whispered, "Good Luck"

He gave her a smile as he walked out to the crowd as they cheered him as Lillian announced the match.

Jasmine moved towards a monitor to watch the match. She was so engrossed in Stephen's performance; she didn't notice Vickie Guerrero standing beside her.

"Jasmine, can I give you some Advice?" she asked. Jasmine looked at the older woman in surprise, and nodded.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Stephen at Gorilla before his match" Vickie began.

"Yes, and?" Jasmine asked, turning to face the older woman.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can trust Stephen" Vickie said, softly. "I know that if you tell him about whatever it is that's going on with you, he'll listen, understand and be there for you."

The Veteran diva smiled at the younger woman before walking away, leaving Jasmine to stare after her in shock.

"Did Vickie just give me some advice?" Jasmine said to herself, before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the match.

As she watched, she saw Layla, who was across the hall on her cell phone minding her own business, be attacked by Eve Torres. Jasmine, Nattie, Cameron and Naomi rushed over and pulled the girls apart.

"What the hell was that for, Eve?" Nat asked, the former Divas Champion. Eve just chuckled and walked away, laughing Quietly.

.

.

Stephen walked backstage after his match. He found Jasmine waiting for him by Gorilla, a soft smile appearing on her face as he walked over and held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on" he said, gently, "We still need to talk"

Jasmine nodded and allowed him to lead her towards his locker room. They sat down on the bench and once Stephen was dressed, he turned towards his girlfriend, taking her hands in his.

"Please talk to me about this, Jas" he pleaded, "Let me help you"

"It's nothing major, but I need those tablets for a condition, I have. That's all" she answered him.

"What condition?" he asked her, confused.

"I-I suffer from Anxiety and when it gets really bad, I have Panic Attacks" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Jasmine…." Stephen said, cupping her cheek gently. "I am so sorry"

"It happened during the whole mess with Jerome in High School. I used to dread seeing him and it made me worry so badly that I would have a panic attack. My Mom took me to a doctor and he gave me these tablets. I've been fine for a while, I haven't really been in any stressful situations until the last few weeks, so my mom, Adam and my doctor decided that it was best if I started taking them again" she explained.

"How could you didn't tell me?" he asked her, as she turned and put the tube away in her bag.

"I don't know" Jasmine said, "I was going to tell you, when I felt ready, I guess"

Stephen nodded, and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, relieved at the outcome. The pair cuddled for a while, before a stagehand knocked and told Jasmine she had two minutes before her match.

Jasmine stood up and deftly braided her hair, before tying her shoes as Nat and Celeste, (who was replacing Layla, who after being attacked by Eve had hurt her ankle and was unable to compete) knocked at the door.

"Ready, Jas?" Nat asked, her newly-won Women's Championship belt in hand. Jasmine nodded, but glanced sideways at Celeste, who was staring wistfully at Nattie's Championship.

"Let's do this" Jasmine replied, kissing Stephen's cheek before leaving with the girls.

.

.

.

Jasmine, Nat and Celeste walked out to Nat's theme as the crowd cheered their approval. They climbed into the ring, Nattie raising her belt towards the crowd proudly as AJ's theme played and she skipped out, the Bellas behind her. Rolling her Eyes, Jasmine placed her hands on her hips and turned to Nat.

"Watch out, something Crazy this way comes" she mumbled, causing both Divas to laugh and AJ shoot them a confused look. Brie started off the match for her team, as Jasmine nodded toward Nat and climbed through the ropes, facing the Bella Twin.

They locked up, centre of the ring, Jasmine quickly grabbing the girl into a side-headlock. The Two fought back and forth, Jasmine nailed a high dropkick, sending the girl into the ropes. When she bounced back, Jasmine used a falling neck breaker to bring the other woman down. She stood up and turned to tag in Celeste. Brie, seeing this, scrambled to her feet and quickly tagged in AJ, who climbed through the ropes. As Celeste and AJ fought, Nat leaned closer to Jasmine and mumbled;

"Is Celeste alright? She's barely spoken at all today"

"I know" Jasmine sighed, "I don't know. She's been acting really strange, I don't even think she wanted to be a part of this match tonight"

Nat opened her mouth, but Celeste brought AJ to their corner and tagged the Third Generation Superstar in. Nat climbed through the ropes and quickly placed AJ into the Sharpshooter, letting the younger girl scream in agony, leaving AJ no choice but to tap out in defeat.

As they got their hands raised by the Ref, Jasmine and Nat noticed that Celeste wasn't happy, she wouldn't even look at them. She just pulled her hand free from Nat's and stormed up the ramp.

When Nat and Jamsine got backstage, they found Celeste grabbing a bottle of water from a stagehand.

"Hey, C!" Jasmine said, walking up to the girl.

"What, Jasmine?" Celeste said, pulling her hair back from her face and fixing her gaze on her friend.

"What's going on with you?" Jasmine asked, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "What was that out there?"

"It was nothing" Celeste said, fixing a small smile on her lips.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Jasmine mumbled as she watched her friend walk away.

What was going on?

* * *

(A/N) Bet you never saw that coming! There's a reason behind it though, I suffer from Anxiety and I have Panic Attacks often, But It is getting a bit easier for me :). The reason I wanted to put this as part of my story is that I don't feel that many people understand how serious it is. Anyways, I hope I didn't offend anyone in anyway. Please Review and as always, Thank you so much for reading! :)xo


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

Since Stephanie had announced that all Male-Talent had to be in Catering for a unknown meeting, Jasmine and the girls were in the locker room, watching the Battle Royal.

"Who do you want to win, J?" AJ asked, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I said this to Stephen, Probably Jericho" Jasmine smiled, "I have to back all fellow Canadians"

"I'm with Jas, she has the right idea" Nat laughed and hi-fived her friend, nodding.

"Just cause you guys are Canadians" AJ grumbled.

"But I wouldn't count out Punk, or Goat-face for that matter" Layla pointed out.

"Especially Punk" AJ nodded, watching as Daniel attempted a Suicide dive onto Jack Swagger.

"Ouch" Jasmine said, "That's gonna leave a mark"

AJ turned and look at the younger Copeland. She never told Jasmine, but she used to be obsessed with Adam when he wrestled. She didn't understand how Jasmine was okay with Adam being away for all that time when he first started out.

"Excuse me girls" Stephanie McMahon's voice sounded, causing them all to look up and see the Billion Dollar Princess standing in the doorway with Hunter.

"Boss Lady" AJ smiled, causing Stephanie to smirk at the younger girl as Jasmine got up and hugged the guests.

"Hi Steph" she mumbled, hugging the older woman, before pulling away and moving to hug Hunter. The other Divas looked at the scene in shock and confusion. Usually no-one was allowed to _breathe_ near the McMahons, Let alone touch them.

What did Jasmine have on them?

Or worse, what did The McMahon-Levesques have on Jasmine?

"So what's up?" Jasmine asked them, pulling away from Hunter as he ruffled her hair playfully, causing the girl to scowl at the older man.

"We just wanted to say congrats to Nat for winning the Women's Championship" Steph said, smiling at the girl.

"Thank you, Stephanie" Nat smiled, nodding at the couple, "Thank you, Hunter. That truly means a lot to me"

The couple smiled at Nat, before turning to Jasmine. "Can we have a quick word, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded and with a wave to her friends, she followed them down the hallway to Steph's office.

"Wonder what all that was about?" AJ asked, turning her attention to monitor again.

"What would Stephanie and Hunter want with Jasmine?" Layla wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Nat answered, before the girls grew quiet and lost themselves in the match once more.

.

.

.

"So how are you doing?" Stephanie said, gesturing for Jasmine to take a seat, as she and Hunter sat behind the desk.

"I'm doing okay" Jasmine answered, "Stephen found the pills but I told him everything and he's being really supportive."

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Hunter said, smiling at the young girl.

"We told Vince" Stephanie said, as the door opened and Adam walked in, smiling at the trio.

"What did he say?" Adam said, sitting down after hugging both Stephanie and Hunter.

"He completely understands" Stephanie said, "If there's anything you need, you either tell Vince, Me or Hunter and we'll make sure you get it"

"I don't want special treatment, guys" Jasmine protested.

"You aren't getting that, "Hunter smirked, "Jasmine, you're as good as family to us, in more ways than one."

Jasmine and Adam smirked at each other as she nodded towards the couple

"Looks like our Mom made the right decision" Adam remarked, making Jasmine, Stephanie and Hunter smile.

"Jasmine, we also wanted to tell you that if you feel you are going to have a panic attack… you can come and talk to any one of us" Stephanie said, reaching over and squeezing the girl's hand.

"Thank you, Steph" Jasmine smiled at the older woman.

.

.

.

Stephen walked back to his dressing room, the group of Superstars slowly lessening now that they weren't under the strict eye of Stephanie McMahon. Walking in, he noticed that Nat, AJ and Layla were watching the battle royal, while his girlfriend was no-where to be found.

"Hey, girls" he greeted, smiling as they greeted him back. "Where's Jas?"

"With Hunter and Stephanie" Layla answered. "They came and spoke to us for a few minutes before pulling Jasmine away"

"Wonder why" he murmured, sitting down next to the girls and glancing at the TV. "Who are you backing?"

"Oh, defiantly Jericho for me" Nat smiled, "Gotta back a fellow Canadian"

"Jasmine said the exact same thing" Stephen mused. "AJ?"

"I'm not sure" AJ said, thoughtfully. "I'm kind of stuck between Daniel and Punk"

"Of course you are" Layla said, rolling her eyes, "I think I'm going to back….Rey. Never count out the Luchadors. What about you, Ste?"

"I don't care" Stephen nodded, "As long as whoever wins is a good enough opponent for me in the ladder match"

"Of course" AJ laughed at the Irishman. Stephen turned his attention to the match and tried to get lost in it, but he couldn't. What did Stephanie and Hunter want jasmine for? Was she in some kind of trouble? Were they going to send her to Vince?

.

.

.

Jasmine and Adam left Stephanie's office, walking towards the locker room when Jasmine caught sight of Celeste up ahead, talking to Rosa.

"Hang on a sec" Jasmine said to her brother, who nodded. The Younger Copeland walked away from him, towards Celeste, determined to find out why she wasn't talking to any of them.

"Celeste?"

Celeste jumped and turned around at the voice, her eyes widening when she saw Jasmine standing behind her, her expression blank.

"I need to talk to you" Jasmine said, gesturing for the girl to follow her to catering so they could talk. The two girls sat down at a table in the corner and looked at each other.

"Look" Jasmine sighed, "We're worried about you. You've been really quiet and we just want to know if everything is okay"

"Everything's fine" Celeste said, curtly. "And besides, who is 'we?'"

"Erm, Me, AJ, Layla, Nat, Alicia… Stephen… all of your friends" Jasmine said, reaching over and taking the girl's hand in hers. "Just talk to us, Celeste. We want to help you"

"You can't help me" Celeste said, "Right now, I just want to be alone"

"We're not going to leave you alone, C" the younger girl pleaded. "Whatever it is… you can talk to me"

"You won't understand" Celeste said, shrugging Jasmine off and standing up. "Leave me alone"

Jasmine sighed as she watched Celeste practically run out of catering.

She was determined to find out the truth before this week was up.

* * *

(A/N) So I'm sorry this took so long everyone, I've been working on my Lita/AJ story and once I've completed them, I've got a few one-shots to throw your way! Hmmm... I wonder what's going on between Jasmine/Adam and Hunter/Stephanie? What's wrong with Celeste? Stay Tuned to find out:) Thanks for reading, and as always, I know you're reading so please review :)xo


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to 5 text messages on her phone. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her phone to read them. There was one from Nat, Stephen, AJ, Adam, and an unknown number. Confused, Jasmine opened the unknown text, frowning as she read it.

'_Hello Jasmine, it's Mark James, I'm sure you remember me. I was wondering if you would meet with Annora and me for a chat, a chat that is very overdue. If you can make it, please reply. Thank you'_

Mark James. Her so-called Father.

What did he think he was doing?

Alarmed, Jasmine opened Adam's text and scanned through it. It was five simple words:

'_Did you get one too? - Adam'_

Jasmine quickly dialled her brother's number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"_Jas!"_ He said.

"Yeah, I got one… What are we gonna do, Adam?" she whispered.

"_I say we go… get it over and done with and then tell him to stay away from us."_

"_What if he doesn't?" _the girl asked,_ "Then what?"_

"_Then if he doesn't and he keeps contacting us, I'm talking to Vince, Stephanie and Hunter… they'll more than likely file a restraining order on your behalf" _Adam said, thoughtfully.

"_But…."_ Jasmine began, only to be cut off.

"_If he shows up at another show, you need to swear to me that you'll go straight to Stephanie. They'll have no choice but to file one, considering it's now affecting the safety of one of their employees. I don't trust this guy, Jas, Father or not." _Adam said, his voice curt and cold.

"Okay, Fine, fine_."_ Jasmine said, rolling her eyes, although her brother couldn't see her. "But, shouldn't we at least go to see him? Just to find out why he did what he did and then leave it at that?"

"Alright, I'll pick you up after the show, alright?" Adam asked.

"Sure, see you later" Jas said before hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed with a sigh.

Going to see her reappearing Father and step mother? What could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

.

Jasmine sighed as she waited for Celeste at the entrance to the arena. Neither girls had a match that night, but they liked to hang out and see their friends, and Jasmine had decided that it was a perfect time to talk to Celeste and find out what was wrong with her friend.

"Celeste!" The Canadian said, walking towards the two-toned Diva.

"What, Jasmine?" Celeste said, rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, Celeste" Jasmine said, "No need to roll your eyes like that"

"Well, I'm sick and tired of you, Lay, Nat and AJ wanting to get into my business when it has absolutely nothing to do with either of you"

"We are trying to help you, C" Jasmine persisted, "We are your friends, we only want to help you"

"Well, you can't, jasmine" Celeste, "When you and the girls except that, the better for all of you"

Jasmine sighed as Celeste once again walked away, not looking back at the blonde Canadian. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Layla, hoping maybe the British Diva could talk to Celeste and do something.

Jasmine then entered the arena and walked towards Catering, greeting all of her friends with hugs. She looked over at the board for the list of matches tonight:

_'Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks vs. Randy Orton'_

_'Nick 'Dolph Ziggler' Nemeth vs. Stephen 'Sheamus' Farrelly'_

_'Oscar 'Rey Mysterio' Gutiérrez vs. Chris 'Jericho' Irvine'_

_'Layla El vs. Nattie 'Natalya' Neidhart'_

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the other matches that were planned tonight. She knew that the first four matches would blow the roof of the arena. Just as she turned to head towards Nat's locker room, she found Stephen standing before her, a smirk on his face as he pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"Nemeth tonight?" Jasmine said, raising her eyebrows, "Watch out for our AJ"

"No problem there" he smiled. He noticed that Jasmine looked a little preoccupied. "You alright?"

Jasmine blinked up at her boyfriend, "Yeah… Hey, Listen, I'm gonna go, I'm meeting up with Adam to take care of something, but I'll call you later?"

"You better" he chuckled, pulling her in for a hug and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Go on then, don't keep the diva waiting. I love you"

"I'll tell him you said that, and I love you too" she smiled, before texting Adam to come pick her up.

.

.

.

Jasmine and Adam pulled up at a restaurant about 3 miles from the arena. Jasmine breathed out slowly and glanced at her brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Oh Yes, I want to see if he looks at us when he lies…. You?" Adam chuckled, turning to his sister.

"No. Let's go" she said, climbing out of the car and entering the restaurant, Adam right behind her.

The Twins approached the table were Mark and Annora were seated. The Couple gave the twins warm, friendly smiles and received glares in return.

"Jasmine, Adam" Mark said, standing up and gesturing for them to take a seat. "Please sit. Thank you for coming to meet us."

"Enough with the pleasantries, _Paul"_ Adam sneered.

"We want answers" Jasmine said, turning her gaze to Annora, who gave her a hesitant smile.

"I can understand that" Mark said, nodding towards the twins. "We are more than happy to give them to you-"

"No," Jasmine said, chuckling and shaking her head. "We don't want answers from _her"_ the girl turning to sneer at the older woman. "We want answers from_ you _and if we don't get them…"

"Well, there's gonna be a problem" Adam finished for her, raising his eyebrows. "You wanted us to come here. We're here, now talk"

"I know you want answers-"Mark began.

"Oh, you are so smart! Bravo Bravo!" Jasmine mocked, hi-fiving her brother.

"Please, Just let Mark explain…. Please" Annora said, her voice timid.

"Fine, we've got nothing better to do" Adam said, waving her off.

"I left because I was scared…" Mark began.

"Scared of what? Responsibility?" Jasmine sneered. "Scared of having children? Scared of having to do something responsible in your sorry life?"

"You left because you were _scared?_ Adam hissed, "_You_ were scared? How do you think our mother felt? All alone and pregnant because our father was a coward and skipped town!"

"This was a bad idea to come here" Jasmine said, standing up. "I knew we weren't going to like what we were going to here but this just…. This is unbelievable."

Adam stood up as well, wrapping his arm around his twin sister's shoulders. "Maybe it was for the best that you left us, Mark. We would have had a horrible childhood with you in it"

"Stay the hell away from us, _dad_." Jasmine hissed. "You too, Annora. We want nothing to do with either of you. _Nothing!"_

The Twins left the restaurant, leaving Mark and Annora alone to wonder if finding the twins was the best idea they'd had.

* * *

(A/N) So I hope you liked this chapter, everyone. I know it took a while, but I'd rather take a long time and write the best chapter I can than rush to write it and it turns out terrible. So thank you for reading, please vote in the poll on my profile and as always please review :)xo


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jasmine sighed as she walked into the arena, Adam flanking her. After leaving the restaurant, they had decided to come back to the show, in hopes of catching Stephanie, Hunter and Vince to tell them about Mark.

"Are you sure we should tell them?" Jasmine asked. "He might just leave us alone now"

"He might" Adam agreed, "But I want to be sure. I know Jay and Stephen are around, but I'm not here all the time so I'd feel better knowing that Vince knew about this and can keep an eye on it"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she followed her brother past Catering, and waving at her friends.

"You'd feel better knowing Vince knew about this, When I have Jay and Stephen and the others to look out for me?" she asked him, sighing as he stopped to ask a stagehand where Vince's office was.

"Yep" he said, as the pair began walking again. "It's not that I don't trust your friends to look out for you, but I'd rather Vince, Steph and Hunter were aware of this, that's all"

"Alright" Jasmine sighed, "But you know, you could keep an eye on the situation yourself if you travelled with us again"

"Jas…" Adam said, warningly.

"Oh come on!" Jasmine sighed, irritated. "I barely get to see you. You used to travel with us, what changed?"

"Nothing changed, J" Adam replied as they finally stopped in front of Vince's office door. "You just don't need me around as much anymore"

"Dude, If I didn't need you around anymore…" Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow, "Would I be asking you to travel with us again? I don't think so"

Adam rolled his eyes at his sister, and knocked on the door, choosing not to respond to his sister's statement. Vince opened the door and smiled widely at the pair, ushering them into the office. After hugs and greeting were exchanged, The Twins sat down in the seats that Vince offered them.

"What can we do for you both?" Stephanie asked. Jasmine suddenly smirked and held up her hand, when Adam opened his mouth.

"Would it be possible, for Adam to travel with Jay and I again?" she asked, Adam glared at Jasmine out of the corner of his eyes as Stephanie, Hunter and Vince all nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be best" Stephanie said.

"I don't see a problem with that" Vince agreed, nodding at the twins. Jasmine threw a smirk her brother's way and nodded.

"Thank you" she said.

"Alright" Adam said, clearing his throat, "That isn't the only thing we need to talk to you about…"

"What's up?" Hunter said,

"It's about our…." Adam began, pulling a face, "_Dad"_

"Mark?" Stephanie asked, "What about him?"

"Well…" Jasmine began.

.

.

.

.

.

Nattie walked into Catering, her Women's champion proudly on her shoulder as she decided to get some food. After she served herself, she looked around for a place to sit and smiled when she saw Celeste sitting by herself in the corner. The Canadian diva decided to go and sit with her and see if maybe she could get her friend to talk.

"Hey Celeste" Nat said, placing her plate and the championship belt down on the table, before taking a seat and smiling at the other diva. Celeste glanced up at the Canadian, feeling angry and guilty as the blonde took a seat next to her.

"Are you just going to ignore me like I'm not even here?" Nattie asked, staring at the blonde, who didn't meet her eyes. "Alright, you know what Celeste? This has to stop! It's not just me you aren't talking to… it's all of us! Me, Lay, AJ, Rosa, Alicia… Jas said that she tried to talk to you and let you know that we're all here for you and you just blew her off and acted like you weren't doing anything wrong…. I just don't get it"

Celeste looked at the Canadian, a small frown on her lips as the Canadian finished her tirade.

"Come to think of it" Nat continued, "You've been off with us all since the Diva Battle Royal… You aren't still upset I won… are you?"

When Celeste wouldn't meet Nat's eyes, the blonde Canadian knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"Okay, fine" Celeste said, finally meeting the blonde's eyes. "Yes, I'm still upset… you know why?"

"Why, Celeste?" Nat asked. "Why are you still upset?"

"Because _I_ should have won that Battle Royal" Celeste exploded. "_I _deserved to win that match. I know it, you know it and everybody knows it"

"Now wait just a minute, Celeste…." Nat began, only to get cut off by the Irate two-toned Diva.

"I would have won if it wasn't for Layla being Stupid! I would have won if you had helped me get rid of Layla and then I would have beaten you and became the WWE Women's champion, but no. Nattie had to win, Nattie had to take _my _chance, _My_ Moment, _My_ spotlight!"

All of the Divas, Layla, AJ, Rosa, Maryse, Nikki and Brie Bella, Naomi, Cameron, Jasmine… all of the divas had gathered in Catering to see the exchange between the two Divas.

"How dare you!" Nattie said, unable to believe a word that her supposed _friend_ was saying to her.

"How dare I?" Celeste repeated with a scornful laugh, "How dare _you_, Natalie! How dare you!"

.

.

.

Nat looked at Celeste in shock, she couldn't pretend that Celeste's words were hurting her feelings. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and she blinked them away, determined not to cry in front of the Divas roster.

The Two-toned Diva then moved towards the Hart Family Diva and slapped her cheek hard. The surrounding Divas looked at each-other uneasily as they waited for Nat's next move. The Canadian diva retaliated by Slapping Celeste back, resulting in the two divas part of a brutal Duel.

Jasmine, Layla, AJ, Rosa and Alicia, with Maryse's help, tried to separate the two fighting Divas, but Celeste began pushing them away too, letting out her rage on the group of her friends.

Maryse grabbed Celeste's waist, and used all of her power to pull the girl off of the Women's champ but instead got slapped for her trouble. The other Divas then jumped in, trying their hardest to separate the girls but to no avail.

"What in the world is happening here?!"

Every Diva in the room froze as they all turned and met the steely cold eyes of a very displeased Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

(A/N) Well, I Hope you all liked it! I've decided that in the next few chapters, the Smackdown/Raw Battle Royals will take place along with the Ladder PPV, but they will take a while to write so If I don't update for a while, please try and understand. Thanks! Now, I know you are all reading so please please review. Who knows, it may help me get the next chapter out faster! ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

Now I'd like to answer some reviewers:

**Ghunter182003**: Hahaha, I Know, but Adam'll just have to suck it up and get on with it, there's nothing he can do about it now. As for Natalya/Kaitlyn, I've decided to make them feud properly... It'll be interesting to see how it plays out! Thank you for reviewing :)

**Dixiewinxwries12: **I haven't really decided what's going to happen between Celeste and Nat, but Stephanie will be fair! Thank you for reviewing! :)

**JustAHooligan: **Thank you for reviewing on EVERY chapter of this! It means a lot! :)

I want to thank all of my reviewers! You make my day so thank you! :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Every Diva in the room turned and glanced into the icy eyes of Stephanie McMahon.

"Well?" she said, "I'm waiting"

All the divas glanced at each-other, all of the silently deciding who should speak up first. Stephanie sighed when she didn't get an answer. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people didn't answer her when asked!

"Natalie…. Celeste" Stephanie said, her voice curt. "Maybe _you_ two could answer me and tell me why I have just witnessed a fight?"

"Well…" Nattie said, glancing nervously at Stephanie before glaring at Celeste.

"It's just a whole misunderstanding, Stephanie" Maryse cut in. Stephanie glanced at the French-Canadian and sighed.

"Maryse" she began, "As much as I admire you for sticking up for your friends, the question wasn't directed towards you."

The Platinum Blonde woman looked put out as Stephanie's eyes moved to Nattie and Celeste once more. Whilst all of this was going on, Adam, Jason, Stephen and Hunter arrived in catering, confused at the scene before them:

Jasmine, Maryse, Alicia, Brie Bella, Rosa and AJ were standing next to Nattie, who was clutching at her left cheek, while Layla, Cameron, Naomi and Nikki Bella were surrounding Celeste, all of them trying to keep the two-toned diva in place.

"What's going on here?" Hunter asked, as every Diva's eyes turned towards Stephanie's Husband. He turned towards his wife, who was still staring hard at Nattie and Celeste, who refused to meet the Billion Dollar Princess' eyes.

"Well girls" Stephanie sighed, "Would you like to tell Paul what is going on here, hmm?"

Jasmine looked over at Paul, who had a very confused look on his face as the older man glanced around at the room and looked closely at every Diva.

"There was a fight" Nikki finally spoke up, turning towards Paul. "I mean, Nattie just struck poor Celeste, unprovoked!"

"That is so not true!" Brie spoke up, surprising Nikki and the other divas. "Celeste was the one that hit Nattie first, I saw it"

"Shut up, Brie!" Nikki and Celeste hissed at the girl.

"Alright, that's enough" Paul sighed, "Nattie, Celeste… come with us"

The two girls followed Paul and Stephanie out of catering, not even glancing at each other.

"Well" Maryse sighed, "That was…. Entertaining".

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine sighed as she stretched for her match tonight. She had been placed in a six diva tag match with Nattie and Maryse against Celeste, AJ and Nikki Bella with Brie and Big E Langston at ringside.

"This is going to suck" Jasmine sighed, as her brother walked in and handed her a bottle of water.

"What's going to suck?" he asked, patting Stephen and Jason on the shoulder and sitting down.

"Brie is allowed at ringside for our match tonight" Jasmine explained. "I just know that Twin Magic is going to happen, and Big E is going to be down there with AJ"

"I thought you got on with AJ?" Jason asked.

"She does" Stephen answered,

"I do" Jasmine quipped, throwing a grin at her boyfriend. "But I don't like nor trust Big E. There's just something about him"

"Well, today is your lucky day" Adam smirked, as Jasmine turned around to face him, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?" she asked.

"Well, I just talked to Stephanie" Adam began, "And since Celeste, Nikki and AJ have an unfair advantage, Steph agreed to have Ste on Commentary so he can keep an eye on things, especially if Dolph comes to ringside too, and Jay and I will be accompanying you lovely ladies to ringside"

"Seriously?" Jasmine smiled. "Wait… Dude, if you and E get into a fight….That's not good for you, you can't wrestle anymore"

"We know that" Jason smiled.

"That's why I'll be on Commentary and Jason will be going down with you" Stephen said, standing up and pressing a kiss against her forehead, just as the door opened and Nattie and Maryse entered.

"Are we ready?" Maryse asked, smiling at Stephen, Adam and Jason.

"Just about" Jasmine replied, braiding her hair and sighing. "Alright, Ready"

"Adam and Jason are going out with us, incase Big E tries anything" Jasmine smiled, as Maryse and Nattie hi-fived. "Ste will be on commentary since we think Dolph will appear. You never know"

"Now we really are ready!" Nat smiled.

"Wait, Nat..." Jasmine said, "What did Stephanie say to you and Celeste?"

"I'll tell you later, Promise" Nat said, holding out her hand.

"Deal" Jasmine replied, shaking her hand.

"Let's go" Adam said, as the group left the room and headed toward Gorilla.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is a Six Diva Tag match, set for one fall!" Lillian announced. "Approaching the ring first, being accompanied by Brie Bella and Big E Langston, The team of Kaitlyn, AJ Lee and Nikki Bella!"

The Three Divas climbed into the ring and posed, as Big E and Brie applauded from ringside.

The crowd got to their feet and began screaming as they heard a song that they all knew and loved:

"_You think you know me _

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life _

_A bitter place and a broken dream _

_And we'll leave it all behind _

_One this day it's so real to me everything has come to life _

_Another chance to chase a dream _

_Another chance to feel _

_Chance to feel alive…."_

"And their opponents" Lillian announced to the delighted crowd. "Being accompanied by Sheamus, Christian and Edge, the team of Jasmine Copeland, Natalya and Maryse!"

While Nat and Maryse did their entrances at the top of the stage, Jasmine skipped down the ring, her arms around Adam and Jason as they clapped hands with the fans hanging over the barricades. Stephen pressed a kiss to Jasmine's forehead before walking over to commentary, while Adam, Jason, and the girls got in the ring.

"_Joining us on commentary here, Ladies and Gentleman" JR Announced, "Is Sheamus. Welcome aboard"_

"_Thank you, JR" Stephen laughed, "How you doin' King? Cole?" _

"_Very well" Cole replied, "Thank you, Sheamus"_

"_Ladies and Gentleman" JR said, "This is a treat. For the first time in a while, Edge is back in WWE, accompanying his younger sister and her friends to the ring for her match tonight, along with Christian, Jasmine and Edge's long-time friend"_

"_It looks like Edge and Christian will be staying around ringside for this match" Cole said. "Let's hope Jasmine impresses them"_

"_Jasmine will impress them, Cole" Stephen cut in. "She's talented"_

The commentary team watched as Jasmine hugged her brother and Jason before they climbed out the ring and stood in their corner.

"_It looks as if Natalya will start the match off against Kaitlyn" King announced. "Sheamus, what's this we've heard of a backstage fight between these two divas?"_

"_I wasn't there for most of it, King" Stephen replied, not tearing his eyes away from the match. "But I know it's all sorted. It was just a misunderstanding."_

Nattie and Celeste locked up, centre of the ring. The Veteran diva easily pulling Celeste into a side headlock.

"_Natalya with a nasty side headlock there, on Kaitlyn" JR said into his mouthpiece._

Celeste was able to counter and she threw Nat into the ropes, and when she bounced back, the blonde was met with a slap across the face. the force knocked Nattie to the canvas as Celeste smirked and walked to her corner to tag in Nikki Bella.

"Come on, Nat!" Maryse and Jasmine shouted, holding out their hands for a possible tag. Maryse took the tag and ran straight for Nikki, ragging on her hair and slapping her face.

"_Vicious slaps from Maryse there" Stephen commented._

"_I would hate to be on the receiving end of them" Cole said, _

Maryse grabbed Nikki by her hair, performing a forward Russian leg-sweep on the girl. With a smirk at Nikki, she pulled her hair again and planted her with a hair-pull mat slam, before blowing a kiss to her and moving towards her corner.

Maryse smirked and tagged in Jasmine, who climbed through the ropes and smirked at Nikki, who glared at Adam, who stood next to the apron, smiling proudly.

"_Jasmine in the ring now, Ladies and Gentleman" JR said. "Jasmine is the twin sister of that man at ringside, Edge, who showed up here tonight, unexpectedly to support his sister and her friends"_

"_Rumour has it; JR" King began "That Edge is traveling with the WWE and Jasmine again"_

"_I believe Jasmine will make it far in WWE, JR" Cole said, "She is just like her brother, blessed with natural ability"_

Jasmine ran straight for Nikki, taking her down with a vicious clothesline and she began raging her. Jasmine pulled her up, tossing her into the ropes and flipping her with a monkey toss.

Nikki managed to find energy to move and she ran to her corner, hoping to get Brie to do twin magic.

"Brie!" Nikki hissed, "Switch with me"

"You have partners, Nikki" Brie smirked, "Use them"

"Brie! This isn't funny!" Nikki cried.

"Whatever!" Brie laughed.

Nikki didn't get a chance to reply as AJ tagged herself in, giving a smile towards Jasmine. The two locked up, centre of the ring. When AJ flung Jasmine down by her hair, the younger girl turned towards the crowd and started grinning. When AJ turned back, the Canadian nailed a high dropkick, sending the woman into the ropes. When she bounced back, Jasmine caught her and used a tilt-a-whirl neck breaker to bring the girl down. Jasmine moved toward the ropes, noticing that Maryse was nowhere to be found as she was fighting Nikki outside the ring. AJ crawled to the corner and tagged in Celeste, who glanced at Jasmine, with a hint of guilt in her eyes as she faced her friend.

"Jas!" Nat called, "Give me the tag, I have an idea"

Jasmine moved to the corner as Nat whispered her plan in her ear. Jasmine nodded and gave Nat the tag, before jumping down the steps and saying something to Adam and Jason, who nodded.

Nat started beating on Celeste, using a Modified inverted surfboard into a double wrist lock onto the girl, making her cry out in pain before knocking her to the mat with a clothesline and setting her up for the sharpshooter.

"_Natalya with the sharpshooter on Kaitlyn, now" JR Said. "A tribute to her uncle, WWE Hall Of Famer, Bret Hart. Will Kaitlyn tap out?"_

"_Natalya's just let go, JR" Cole said, "Kaitlyn was about to tap, what is she doing?"_

Nat moved to the corner, Maryse nodding as the Hart Family Diva tagged in Jasmine. Jasmine winked at Jason as she moved over to a barley standing Celeste and hit her with the Kill-switch.

"_Jasmine just used Christian's signature move!" King said._

"_Don't forget, King" Stephen said, "Jasmine and Christian are childhood friends, Almost like brother and sister"._

Jasmine then moved toward the corner, measuring Celeste.

"_We've seen this before" King exclaimed, chuckling_

"_Is Jasmine setting up for what I think she is?"_ _Cole asked._

"_I think she is, Cole" Stephen smiled, knowing exactly what his girlfriend was planning._

"_Jasmine setting up for the spear perhaps?" JR Questioned. "A ode to her brother, Edge, who is here at ringside, who had to retire after a wonderful career here in WWE"_

Jasmine turned to wink at Adam, who nodded and watched as his sister delivered a picture perfect to Celeste.

"_That's how the spear is done!" Stephen chuckled as Jasmine got the pin._

The Irishman stood up, taking of his headset and climbing into the ring, where Adam and Jason were hugging Jasmine and the girls. The Three men raised the girls hands to the crowd as Adam's song once again played around the arena.

"_Take notes everyone" JR announced. "If Jasmine is anything like her brother, then we're in for one hell of a ride"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

(A/N)- I hope you all liked it! All rights to the song go to Jim Johnston. Now, I've decided to skip writing the battle royals and go straight to the ladder match, which would be in the next chapter or so, Possibly the one after that . Stephen is one of the participants for sure ;), but I can't decide who he would go against and since I'm not good at writing matches, I'll do my best but It will probably be simplified. So this is were I need your help, Who should Stephen verse? Please answer the poll on my profile to vote. The Poll is basically listing every WWE Superstar without a championship that I'd decided to put in the battle royals. The Sooner you all vote, the sooner I'll update! Thank you for reading everyone, and Please review! I know you're all reading! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Hardy Show- That Belongs to the Hardys.

Claimer: I do own my OCs– Jasmine, Amelia, Annora, Kim, Jerome and I suppose I own Mark James (Since No-one knows who Adam's dad actually is, Not even Adam himself, Mark is my OC and will be their father in this story) Since I don't know anything about Stephen's family, My OCS: Michael, Elise, Aoife, Caoimhe and Liam will be his family in this story :)

A/N- Hey guys, this is a backstory about how Sheamus and my OC Jasmine met and become a couple. This is set after Edge's retirement, but he will be a main fixture in my story. I have decided to use some of the wrestlers' real names and some of their ring names. Anyway, I hope you like it! I'd also like everyone to know that I make up my own feuds, Storylines, and Matches.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How would you feel about meeting my family?" Stephen asked. Jasmine raised her eyebrow at him. The two were in the gym a mile away from the arena and they weren't alone. Randy, Adam, Jason, Nat, AJ, Maryse and Layla were with them too. The show was in Tampa, Florida this week, so most of the superstars got to visit their homes instead of checking into a hotel.

"Your family?" Jasmine asked, standing up and walking over to him. "You want _me_ to meet your family?"

"That's what I said" Stephen smirked, placing down the weight and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well, when?" she asked.

"Since I'm part of the ladder match, they are flying in to see me tomorrow and they won't stop going on about meeting you, and I really want you to get to know them"

"But…" Jasmine sighed, "What if they don't like me?"

Stephen chuckled and pressed a small, reassuring kiss to her forehead.

"I know they will" he said. "If they like the sound of you, they'll love meeting you, and You'll see that they'll love you as much as I do"

"Really?" Jasmine asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice, "Last time I met somebody's parents… well you know how that turned out"

"They're going to love you" Stephen said, "I Promise"

.

.

.

.

.

While Stephen headed to the airport to pick up his family, Jasmine was sitting in her hotel room with Adam and Jason, trying to pick an outfit for that night.

"So, Wait…" Jason asked, as Jasmine laced her shoes. "He's taking you to meet his family? Big Step, Jas, Big Step"

"Oh Shut up" Jasmine said, smacking him on the back of his head, to which he pouted.

"No, He's right, Jas" Adam put in, "You'll have to bring him to Asheville to meet Mom"

"Why, Asheville?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother, "He's already met Mom and you and Jay. That's all the family he needs to meet"

"While I'm honoured you consider me family," Jay said, cutting in. "He hasn't really met your mom properly…"

Jason then turned to his best friend and looked at him, pointedly, "And Asheville, dude? Really?"

"What's wrong with Asheville, Seriously?" Adam said, irritated. "You've had a problem with it ever since I moved there! Dude, Enough already!"

Jasmine looked on amused as her brother and friend continued their little fight.

"You are a traitor, that's the problem!" Jay said. "You moved from Canada when working for the WWE, I get that, makes sense. But now you've retired, you don't go back. Canada is very displeased with you!"

"How the hell is _Canada_ displeased with me, Jay?" Adam asked, "Canada is a _country_! How can an Entire _country_ be displeased with me?"

"Why wouldn't Canada be displeased with you-"Jason began.

"Alright guys" Jasmine said, interrupting their mini spat. "As much as I would love to stay here and listen to you debate why a Country hates my brother, I have to go meet Stephen in the lobby"

"Alright" Adam said, "Woah, you look nice"

"Thanks for noticing," Jasmine said, sarcastically. "I guess I'm not as important or interesting as your 'Does Canada hate me?' debate with Jay"

"Awww, We're sorry, Jas" Jay said, standing up and pulling her into a hug. "But you need to understand, that if Canada hated Adam… well, It would be the end of Adam's life. But, you do look beautiful though"

"Right…." Jasmine said, hugging him back before Adam. She turned, grabbing her bag and taking one last look in the mirror before heading for the door. "Thanks"

Adam and Jason followed her, both of them wearing sad expressions as they fake-dabbed at their eyes.

"Look, Adam" Jay said, "Our little sister is all grown up"

"Yes, Jay" Adam replied, dabbing at his eyes, "They grow up fast"

"Oh shut up, you idiots!" Jasmine laughed, slapping them both before leaving the room, "Laters, Losers!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephen smiled as he caught sight of Jasmine walking towards him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look so beautiful" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She blushed and looked down at her outfit self-consciously. Her blonde hair was down her back, sleekly straight. She was wearing a Pale Pink Sequin Embellished Lace Skater Dress and Nude High heels.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she teased as he took her hand and led her out to the rental. Once they were strapped in, Stephen started the car and began to drive towards the restaurant.

"I hope you like Italian" he said, feeling nervous for her answer.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, "I love Italian. It's like all Adam, Jay and I eat"

Stephen chuckled and took her hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to it, before giving it a small squeeze.

"Speaking of my Idiot Brother and his Idiot friend" Jasmine said, "You wouldn't believe what just happened"

"What happened?" Stephen asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Well, I have no clue how this actually happened, right" Jasmine began, "But somehow Adam and Jay got into a 'Why does Canada Hate Adam' debate"

"A What?" Stephen asked, as they pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, It's as weird as it sounds" Jasmine said, as Stephen got out of the car and opened her door for her. "Why thank you, Such a gentleman"

"I Try" Stephen said, as he led her into the restaurant. He lead her up to a booth in the corner, with 2 males and 3 females currently at the table.

"Stephen!" one of the women said, climbing out of the booth and running to the Irishman and flinging her arms around them.

"Hey, there Aoife!" he said, squeezing her tightly before letting go and gesturing to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, this is my little sister Aoife." He said, "Aoife, this is my girlfriend, Jasmine"

Instead of saying anything, Aoife wrapped her arms around the Canadian girl and pulled her in for a hug, as the rest of Stephen's family got up to greet them.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasmine" Aoife said, pulling away and smiling. "I can see why he talks about you so much"

"Um, Thank you" Jasmine blushed, "It's nice to meet you too"

Another girl, Aoife's twin Jasmine thought, stepped forward and pulled Jasmine in for a hug.

"I'm Caoimhe" she said, pulling back and smiling at the girl. "It's lovely to meet you. Ste talks about you all the time"

"Oh?" Jasmine smiled, turning towards her boyfriend and chuckling. "Good things I hope"

"Only the best" Stephen reassured, pressing a kiss to her temple as Stephen's mother approached them.

"This is my mother, Elise" Stephen said, smiling fondly at his mother, "Ma, this is Jasmine"

Elise smiled and pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace. "It's so nice to meet you"

"Thank you" Jasmine said, "You too"

After Stephen's father, Michael and Stephen's brother, Liam greeted the girl, they finally sat down to eat.

"So, Jasmine" Elise said, smiling at the shy girl. "Stephen tells us you are like wrestling royalty"

"I wouldn't go that far" Jasmine said, smiling timidly.

"Her Brother's Edge!" Aofie piped up, smiling at Jasmine. "Apart from Ste, he was my favourite"

"Oh yeah" Liam said, "Edge was awesome"

"I'll make sure to tell him he's got two new fans" she said, chuckling at their eagerness.

"So, Jasmine" Elise said, "Where about in Canada are you from?"

"Orangeville, Ontario" she replied. "Pretty small town"

"We saw you on TV the other night" Caoimhe said, "You had a match with Natalya and Maryse. I thought you were really good"

"Thank you" Jasmine smiled, "I take after my brother…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Dinner, Stephen, Jasmine and the family took a walk along the beach before visiting Stephen's Tampa home.

"Oh Stephen" Michael said, "We have a surprise for you"

"Yes" Elise said, "We are sure you'll like it. Cassidy! We're back sweetheart!"

"Mom…" Stephen warned, but it was too late.

A Slim girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the foyer of Stephen's house and smiled at him.

"Hello, Stephen"

* * *

(A/N) So I Hope you liked it! This chapter and the next is going to be filler chapters to give you all some more time to vote on the poll! Thank you for reading and please please review! I haven't been getting many reviews as of late, so please review and tell me how I did! The dress jasmine wore in this chapter is now on my profile! Thank you for reading everyone :) xo


	32. Important AN Please read!

Author's note:

Hey everyone, I know you all hate author's notes, I do too but it has to be done.

*THIS IS AN UPDATE*

Okay, here goes….

Lately, I've been getting the feeling that my readers and reviewers are getting bored with this story, and I know that you're all probably thinking 'She's crazy' and 'She just updated today' because I have so many reviews and reads and I can't explain how much that means to me, but I have this feeling because _I'm _getting bored with this story.

I'm not inspired anymore. I'm not inspired by this pairing, or the plot or anything to do with this story…

So I have something to ask you all.

Keep and finish or Delete?

I do want to finish this story because it will be the first major Wrestling fic that I have written and completed and No-one knows how happy I would be to complete my first one, but at the same time I don't want to complete it because it's getting harder and harder to type a chapter and when I finally write it, I think it's terrible. Maybe being away from this story would be good, maybe it will help me get my motivation back...

But as I've always said, it's your opinion that matters!

So please review and tell me what you think would be best to do, whatever your opinion is, I won't be offended.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten since beginning this story, it means a lot :)

Thanks for reading this author's note (Those who did anyways)

:)

~TheBlackWidow-LoveBites.


	33. IMPORTANT! AN 2! PLEASE READ!

Author's Note 2:

Okay, Since I didn't get many reviews telling me to keep or delete this story (Thank you to those who bothered to read my last AN and review) I don't know what to do.

Until I've decided what to do in regards to this story, I will be placing it on Hiatus for the time being! The reason for this is because I think I could do with some time away from this story, the characters and the plot. Maybe when I eventually come back to it, I'll feel inspired and ready to write about it again. There may be odd updates here and there so watch out for them.

Thank you those who read this :)

~TheBlackWidow-LoveBites


End file.
